Cirque du La Terra
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: Longshot, for as long as anyone can remember, has been part of Cirque du La Terre- him being the "Handy Man" around the circus. He yearns to be able to perform but has no talent like the other performers. And just when he though there was nothing left for him at the Cirque, a new aerialist joins. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the deal: This is nothing at all like the show; Longshot will talk and Smellerbee will be a little emotional later in the story. Umm… That's all. So I understand that the characters will be OOC (Out of Character). They are supposed to be like that to further _Cirque du La Terr__e_ along. Oh and _Cirque du La Terre _means Circus of Earth in French. I just thought that sounded really cool so yeah. I really hope you will all enjoy the story, so onwards!

Title, Rating: Cirque du La Terre, Teen  
Author:_Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World_  
Warnings/Other Pairings:_Ummmm… Probably will be some Lesbain action later… Don't know yet. But main pairing is Smellerbee/Longshot. _

Summary: Longshot has been part of the Cirque du La Terre for most of his life, being the 'handy man' around the circus. He yearns to be a performer but he has none of the talent. Just when he thought there was nothing left for him, a new aerialist joins the Cirque. AU

Side Notes:** Welcome to the Cirque! Oh and I don't own these characters though I really, really want to. I do own the plot line though!**

**Oh and real names for sake of argument:**

**Longshot- Liam Donato**

**Suki- Suki Kwan**

**Cinnamon- Honey Ryce**

**Smellerbee- Alice Futterman**

**Aang- Zach Eisen**

**Katara- Mae Willis**

**Zuko- Dante Basco**

**Toph- Jessie Benson**

**Azula- Grey Delise**

**Mai- Cricket Leigh**

**Ty Lee- Olivia Hack**

**Pipsqueak- Sterling Young**

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter I

The moon was glowing, full and haunting, in the already too of black night that had fallen around the grounds. The sounds of insects serenaded those who were still awake in the late hour as voices rose above the glow of paper lanterns strung between the trees, excited and ringing. Children laughed in excitement and adults chattered feverishly, journeying to their vehicles after a night of wonder and magic at the Cirque du La Terre.

As the last of the circus goers filed out of the big top, a boy with black hair and a conical hat stepped outside, black plastic bag in hand. He yawned before bending down to scoop up a half-eaten box of popcorn, throwing it into the bag. The girl beside him laughed an airy and whimsical laugh.

"It's amazing how much people spend for things they'll barely even eat," she said, striding alongside the boy, stopping just in front of him to pick up a pink gum ball.

"Yeah, but not all people are quite as conservative as we are Cinnamon," he pointed out, plucking the gum ball out of her hand and chucking it into the black bag to join the popcorn.

"Not as conservative as me is more like it, Longshot. I know how you like to buy things before thinking," Cinnamon said, putting her hands on her hips. She was still decked out in her costume, glitter from Mai's costume in her hair, and in the glow of paper lanterns, glinting hues of orange, yellow, and red off of the silver makeup on her face. She pushed a huge chunk of curly hair out of her glittery eyes. "Have you even used that waffle iron you bought in the last town we were in?"

Longshot's cheeks burned. "No, but I haven't had an occasion for it yet!" Cinnamon rolled her glittering amber eyes.

"What would be an occasion that calls for waffles in the shape of Julie Andrew's face?" Silence. "Longshot?"

Longshot cautiously picked up a paper bag covered in an unknown substance emitting a smell akin to cabbage before answering.

"When it comes up, I'll let you know," he said, dropping it into the bag. "I don't think I want to know what was on that." Longshot grimaced. "It smelled really funny." Cinnamon laughed, different from the last one; this one was a more high-pitched, childish laugh.

"Better you than me!" she said, wrinkling her small nose. She glanced over her shoulder to two girls decked out in jewel tones and glitter standing by a pole supporting a string of lights, giggling. A sigh escaped her red lips. "I wish those two would help with clean up once in a while. Everyone else helps." She swept her arm out, gesturing to the scattered mess of people clad in various circus costumes. They were all divided into groups, some toting garbage bags while their partners picked up trash while others fixed fallen decorations and hangings, making sure that everything looked neat and in its place for the next round tomorrow. One pair, a boy and girl, were trying to re-hang a set of streamers.

The girl, Toph, seemed to be arguing with the boy, gesturing that she was too short to reach the place it was originally strung. She placed her palm to the top of her head before extending her arm up as far as it would go, indicating the height difference. She jumped up higher to prove her point. The boy sighed, bending down to one knee, holding out his hands, fingers laced together. The girl giggled, placing a naked foot on his laced fingers. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the streamers in the other, giggling as the boy lifted her up, holding her foot level to his belly button. Her other leg dangled behind her, bent at the knee and toes pointed up gracefully like a dancer. She pressed the streamers back to its original position, smiling down to the boy. She squealed as the boy threw her up into the air, catching her in his arms. They rubbed their noses together lovingly before the girl jumped out of the boys arms. They both ran off, out of sight, laughing at each other.

"Eh," Longshot said, shrugging. "Azula and Ty Lee never help with clean up. They'd rather gossip about the boys they caught checking them out." His bag was almost full with discarded wrappers, food, and broken toys. He bent down to grab another discarded cotton candy cone and spotted a small, brown, plush monkey lying in the dirt, forgotten by some inattentive child. His eyes softened, dark brows lowering over black eyes. He always hated seeing stuffed animals left behind. Putting the garbage bag down as he walked, he strode towards the monkey. He bent down, taking its form in his hands. It was virtually unblemished, save for the smudge of dirt over its left arm. He ran his thumb over it, feeling the soft material. How could someone just leave it lying in the dirt? Its brown eyes glinted up at him, almost playful.

"Another one?" Cinnamon asked, standing behind Longshot. "How could someone have such an adorable little monkey and then just leave it?" She scooped up the garbage bag, walking towards the dumpster. Longshot stood up, cradling the small monkey in his hand. Sometimes he really didn't like the children that came to the circus. They made messes, cried during performances, and left poor, little stuffed animals in the dirt like a toy graveyard. He heard hard slam of Cinnamon tossing the bag into the dumpster. Many others were heading towards the dumpster with garbage bags as well. He saw Pipsqueak talking animatedly with Katara as he threw his bag in. She laughed loudly at something he said, glancing over her shoulder at Aang, who was speaking to Jet, who was juggling tennis balls. Cinnamon strutted back toward him. She reached out a long, slender hand and plucked the monkey from Longshot's fingers. She held it close to her face, examining it with an inquisitive gaze before placing it safely back in Longshot's hand.

"Another one for your collection," she said, eyeing it again. Longshot laughed.

"Let's see who shows up this time," he said, placing the monkey in the pocket of his vest. "Hopefully no one like Katara." He eyed the brunette who was now talking so loudly to Pipsqueak that Aang was glaring at her, ready to throw a rubber mallet at her head. Cinnamon chuckled.

"We can only hope. Hey, maybe we'll get a guy for you. You need more guy friends." She gave Longshot a two finger salute before sashaying over to Suki, who was affectionately scratching the ear of a large, white tiger. Longshot rolled his eyes, turning to get a full view of the camp. Everything seemed to be in order. Iroh, the Ringmaster, was doing the final check he always did before anyone is allowed to go to bed. Longshot rubbed the back of his neck, fighting the urge to yawn. He wasn't sure if he could handle another show like the one tonight. It wasn't bad, just exhausting. He had to help with far too many costume changes for his liking. He didn't mind all that much, it was part of his job description after all. He was the handy man of the circus, helping in any and every way that he could. But tonight had been awful, with Ty Lee's strap breaking, Cinnamon not being able to find a shoe, and Teo misplacing his magic wand; it was stressful to say the least. Not to mention the fiasco with Suki and her tigers, who weren't getting along as of late.

Losing the battle with his urge to yawn, Longshot felt his chest expand, body flooding his brain with much needed oxygen. Man, he was tired. Taking a quick look to make sure that Iroh wasn't looking in his direction, Longshot hurried over to his tent stationed away from the big top. He ducked inside, lighting an oil lamp before walking over to a large chest. He opened it up, pulling out a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. He quickly got dressed and placed his clothes in a pile. Before laying down the shimmery blue and red vest he wore every day, he took out the small, brown monkey. Smiling to himself, he placed it with the eleven other animals he's found in the past. Each one represented a member of the circus. The friends that joined after him: Toph, Jet, Suki, Zuko, Cinnamon, Pipsqueak, Teo, Azula, Ty Lee, Aang, and Katara. He had found each of their stuffed animal's days before they joined the circus. Now his little brown monkey sat with the others, seemingly out of place and yet like it belonged there.

Longshot settled into his cot, wondering who it was who would be joining the family of Cirque de La Terre next.

"Who are you?" he asked, before falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter II

"Wake UP!" Suki yelled into Longshot's ear for the fourth time, rapping her knuckles on his forehead. "You've got to get up and help get everything ready for tonight!" Longshot, groaned, rolling over. Suki huffed, slamming a pillow over Longshot's head.

"OW! What was that for?" Longshot yelled, rubbing the back of his head. He sat up, glaring at Suki, who was standing over him with her hands on her hips. She gave him a "get-the-hell-up-before-I-sick-my-tigers-on-you" look. Her makeup was already on, and it gave her a more dangerous look than the face she was giving. He swore, standing up. He stretched, reaching his arms over his head. He heard a satisfying 'crack' before lowering his arms to his sides. He ran a hand through his mess of hair, groaning when his fingers became stuck in tangles.

"Iroh wants you out there in ten minutes," Suki said. "He's said that there's going to be a big crowd tonight, so be prepared. He's got you on food today." She laughed when Longshot made a face of disgust. "I know how much that sucks. You want me to help?" Longshot rolled his shoulders, shaking his head when they popped into place.

"Nah, I got this. But thanks for the offer Suki. It almost makes me want to forgive you for such a rude awakening."

"Be glad it wasn't Katara," Suki said, eyes glinting. "She would have sung you awake, and we all know what happened last time." Longshot smacked his forehead. That wasn't a very pleasurable experience. Suki bid him farewell and wished him luck and left the tent. The late morning sunshine streamed through the opening of the tent, alighting dust particles as they drifted through the air. Longshot dressed himself, shrugging on his blue and red vest. Today was going to be a very long day.

He hated working with food.

"Mommy! I wanted blue cotton candy!" a small boy in a bright neon yellow Pokémon shirt whined. Longshot was stuck selling sweets this night, and oh how he loathed it. The little boy glared at his pink cotton candy. Longshot looked at the boy's mother.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said, trying not to lose his cool. "We're out of the blue sugar, but I assure you that the pink taste just the same." He gave her an apologetic look, trying to avoid a tantrum.

"But pink is a girly color!" the boy said angrily. "I'm not a girl!"

"C'mon, honey," said the mother, tugging her little boy along before Longshot blew a fuse. There were a lot of people at the Cirque du La Terre tonight, all hoping to catch the show before the circus rolled out of town in the morning. So far he had three children claim that he handled their food with dirty fingers, one claim that he had licked his caramel apple before handing it to him, and two throw their lollipops back into his face. One had glued itself to his hair and he had to take a pair of scissors and cut it off, much to his dismay. His hair was going to look awful for weeks.

It was just about time for the show in the big top to start, so Longshot started pulling everything back into the cart he was stationed in. He closed the panel before stepping out, breathing a sigh of relief. He quietly tip-toed into the back entrance of the tent. Iroh was already introducing the first act, Jet and Toph on the trapeze. Longshot walked around, asking if anyone needed any help. After helping lace up a costume or two, and after zipping Ty Lee up and seeing enough boob to last him a lifetime, he sat in a fold out chair in the back, listening to the 'oo's and 'ahh's of the crowd as Jet slung Toph up into the air, only to have her fall right back into his arms as they swung overhead an ogling crowd.

Longshot watched as each act walked in and out to the crowd. Their faces were lit up with excitement and the thrill of performance. He could feel the energy, almost like electricity, radiating through the air. He could almost get high off of it, basking in the glory of his friends. As the acts dwindled down, he got up, beginning the routine of cleaning up the back. He put costumes back into boxes, props in containers. He helped the girls remove their makeup after the show was over, unsticking facial jewels and false eyelashes. He helped the guys sort all of their equipment for the long journey to their next destination.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because he had been in the circus for so long, but it seemed so boring, doing the same thing performance after performance. He wished he could go out there and perform with everyone else, but he didn't have a talent like the others. He could shoot a bow and arrow, but that didn't help him with the big top acts much.

As Longshot walked past the entrance from back stage to the ring, he heard Iroh's voice speaking with a lower, softer voice. Longshot stopped in his tracks, peering through the entrance. He knew Iroh's tone of voice anywhere. It was the tone that meant business. The one Longshot always heard before someone new joined their family.

Speaking to Iroh was a slender boy with messed up brown hair that covered some of his face. His skin was pale, like the moon looked on most nights. Longshot was entranced by him. The boy spoke softly and swiftly, speaking to Iroh feverishly, like he was begging him for something. Iroh laughed, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. He gestured towards the giant, blue silk hanging from the ceiling. The boy gazed at the silk with determined eyes. He took his shoes off and strode towards the silk with a grace like a pro. Longshot watched with inquisitive eyes as the boy gripped the silk in both of his hands, wrapping the silk around one of his feet before hoisting himself upwards with a strength Longshot didn't think the boy possessed.

The boy hoisted himself into the air, climbing up the silk with expertise that outshined even Jet. He climbed halfway up the silk before running his slender fingers through the middle, dividing it. Locking the leg with the foot tangled in the silk, he bent backwards, back arching gracefully and he swept his arm out in a graceful motion. He leaned forward again, grabbing the other side of the silk and wrapping it around his other foot. Slowly, he gripped the silks on either side, before sliding into a split in midair, suspended by his feet. Longshot's eyes bugged out of his head. The boy was flexible. Really flexible.

The boy continued to impress both Longshot and Iroh, taking on various positions on the silk, moving gracefully like a swan or a dancer, defying gravity with many of his moves. Iroh seemed to be enjoying himself, a wide grin plastered to his face. The boy's face was unreadable, it was the most serene, angelic face Longshot had ever seen, but the boy's eyes held a fire that was intense and burning. Longshot knew he shouldn't be staring at the boy like he was, but he couldn't look away.

The boy began to wrap the silk around his waist, winding it around over and over. He let out and audible breath before releasing his hold on the silk, unwinding himself from the fabric. Longshot almost cried out as the boy untwisted rapidly from the silk, falling to the ground. At the last possible second he grasped the blue material, inches from the mat on the floor. Iroh laughed a loud, surprised laugh and clapped as the boy lowered himself down, untangling himself from the silk. Iroh strode over towards him, his face alight with excitement.

"That was amazing!" he said, very loudly I might add, hands on his hips. The boy stood, stoic, watching Iroh with apprehensive eyes. "We definitely need you in our show! We only have one male aerialist. You'd be a great addition!" Iroh extended his hand. The boy stared at it for a moment, surprised, before taking Iroh's hand in his, grinning from ear to ear. Iroh laughed and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. The boy frowned as something Iroh said set in and Longshot couldn't tell what he had said but whatever it was, it shocked Iroh.

"Just bring your things in the morning! I'm sure you're gonna like it here," he said. He led the boy out of Longshot's sight, walking towards the main exit of the tent. Longshot craned his neck, trying to catch one last look at the boy before they both disappeared outside.

"Spying are we?" a voice from behind said. Longshot jumped, breath catching in his throat. He whipped around to see Suki, who was cackling with laughter behind him. She grinned at him most of her makeup off, crossing her arms.

"Looks like we have a new addition to our little family. Did you see his performance?" Longshot's eyes glazed over, remembering the moment like he would for forever. The delicate and yet powerful movements of that boy, it was mesmerizing.

"It was amazing!" Longshot exclaimed. "Wait, how did you watch it?" Suki gestured to the main entrance.

"Same as you, except I was watching from there," she explained. "Looks like Jet have some competition coming his way. I can't wait to get to get to know that boy." Longshot grinned. Just then he realized, he didn't know the boy's name.

"Uh, Suki," he started, "Did you happen to catch his name?" Suki looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope, sorry." She smirked. "But we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" She walked out of the tent, leaving Longshot with his thoughts. He sighed, plopping back down in his chair. He was excited about the boy joining the circus, but he was nervous. What if they didn't get along? What if the boy treated him more like the 'help' instead of part of the performance family? It's never happened before, but he was always afraid that someone would come along and hold him at a lower spot on the totem pole because he wasn't a performer. Longshot put his head in his hands. So this was who the little brown monkey symbolized. He hoped that he could befriend this graceful boy. Cinnamon was right, he needed more guy friends.

Longshot stretched his arms before standing up; taking one more glance around the back to make sure everything was in its place before stepping out of the tent and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter III.

The sun had barely climbed into the sky when everyone in the circus was hustling and bustling to put everything up before they set out to their next town. Tents were being disassembled; decorations were being placed in boxes or in trash bags. Longshot was currently helping to take down the big top.

"C'mon guys!" he yelled, pulling hard on a rope. They had already taken down the sides and were preparing to pull down the top. All of the inside equipment had already been put in its proper place. Longshot was stationed on top of the tent, unlacing the top. The other men helping had fallen into conversation, neglecting their duties. "We've got to head out by eight you know!" he reminded them, shooting a particularly nasty look towards a boy with a mohawk. The men groaned before going back to work, pulling up stakes and removing ropes. Longshot finished unlacing the top and climbed down a ladder close by. They took down the support poles on the inside before lowering the top down, pulling up the spikes that had been driven into the ground to make sure it didn't go anywhere. After helping to roll the top, he set about with a hammer, pulling up the longer and more stubborn metal spikes from the earth.

It wasn't long before everything was rolled into trailers and trucks. 'Record time,' Longshot had thought to himself. He had already placed all of his belongings in a trailer. The only thing unloaded of his was his backpack he always kept his important things in. It sat off to the side by his guitar case. Now all there was to do was to double check all the trucks and trailers before heading out. But where was that boy that had danced so gracefully on the silks last night?

Longshot hadn't seen him once since he'd gotten up early this morning. Surely the boy knew when the circus would leave? Suki seemed to have the same thoughts, looking over at Longshot with inquisitive eyes from her position in front of the cages that contained her tigers. Longshot shrugged, scanning the areas with his eyes once more. Iroh seemed to be unfazed by the absence of their newest aerialist, chatting happily with Ursa, one of the female workers that helped with costumes. With a sigh, Longshot set out to find out if he was needed anywhere else. He passed Azula and Ty Lee, who were flirting with the resident "danger man" Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak leaned against a trailer, machete in hand. He always seemed to have one of the many weapons he wielded with him wherever he went. Longshot reasoned that it was more to show off than anything else. He was just glad Pipsqueak didn't carry around fire to feel like a badass.

Teo was speaking animatedly with Toph, talking about a new trick he had in mind for his magic show. Toph nodded politely, periodically glancing in Zuko's direction, who was currently juggling back and forth with Jet. Longshot glanced around for Cinnamon, who was nowhere in sight. Just then he ran into something hard. He ricocheted backwards and hit the earth with a 'thump', dazed by the sudden stop in momentum. He looked up to see Suki, holding a hand clad in fishnet out for him to grab. He mumbled a quiet "sorry" before taking her hand in his, hoisting himself up. She laughed at Longshot's bewildered expression and pointed in the direction of Iroh, whose back was to them. He was speaking to none other than the boy aerialist. His hair seemed to glow in the early morning light, like a halo that encircled his soft face. He was dressed in converse, skinny jeans, and a red leather jacket and He had a duffle bag on his shoulder. Longshot smiled and looked to Suki, who was evaluating the newcomer. Longshot watched as Iroh held up a finger to the boy in a silent 'one moment'. He then turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth.

'Everyone!" he yelled. "Everyone! I have someone I'd like you to meet! We have a new family member!" People filed out from their various posts. Some walked lazily out of trailers while others blushed madly as they strode out from behind trees. The boy shifted his weight nervously, brown eyes scanning the throng of people. Longshot and Suki swiftly made their way towards Iroh, hoping to get a better view of the aerialist. After everyone assembled into a semi-circle, Iroh placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him out for everyone to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He started, smiling out at everyone. "This is Alice."

"Hi Alice!" everyone said in unison. A few boys whistled as a blush crept up Alice's face, staining his, no-her, pale cheeks. Longshot said the name over and over in his head. 'Alice'. It wasn't unusual but he'd never met anyone named Alice before. Then again, everyone changed their names around here anyways.

"She's going to be our newest addition to our aerialist act!" Iroh continued. Across the semi-circle, Longshot saw Jet pump his fist in the air with a resounding "Yes!" Alice looked over, lips forming s small smile. Azula and Ty Lee waved their fingers at her, smiling. Alice gulped, averting her eyes from the display. As she moved his eyes, she noticed Longshot, who was staring. Longshot blushed from being caught and waved. Alice tentatively waved back before looking up at Iroh, who began to speak once more.

"I want you all to be nice to her and show her the ropes! No, not those kinds of ropes Aang," Iroh said with a sigh as Aang held up a bundle of multi-colored rope in the air. A chorus of groans and "That was so not funny Aang," from Cinnamon and Toph resonated through the group. Alice suppressed a chuckle and mumbled "It was kind of funny," too softly for anyone to hear. Iroh waved it off.

"Okay guys, let's move it out! Alice, see that boy over there with the black hair?" Iroh asked, pointing at Longshot. Suki laughed beside him as Longshot froze where he stood. Everyone else dispersed as Iroh led Alice over to Longshot. Longshot swore he heard a "good luck" from Suki as she strutted away, leaving Longshot alone.

"This is Longshot," Iroh said, gesturing to Longshot. "He's kind of the go-to guy. If you have any questions ask him. Longshot, this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice," Longshot said, putting on his most charming smile. He extended his hand, which Alice took hesitantly, but gripped firmly. They shook hands and Iroh patted Alice on the shoulder before leaving the two standing awkwardly, staring at each other. Alice coughed and Longshot shifted her feet, unsure of what to say to the boy.

"So, Alice," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is this the first time you've been in a circus?" Alice moved her hand back and forth.

"Sort of. I mean, I've done silks before in a few shows but I've never been in a traveling circus," she said awkwardly. "I'm really glad to be here actually." Longshot wondered what that meant.

"Well we're uh, glad to have you," He said, throwing in a grin. "Jet's ecstatic to have another aerialist. You better watch out or he'll try to make you do all the hard work." Alice laughed and Longshot gave himself a mental pat on the back. Before he could say anything else he heard Iroh yelling for everyone to get ready, they were moving out in five minutes.

"Um," Alice said, unsurely. Longshot gestured to Alice's bag.

"I'll take that for you if you like. I have to double check everything anyway." Alice shrugged her bag off of her shoulder, handing it to Longshot. Longshot saw Suki making her way over to her truck.

"Suki!" He yelled, gesturing for her to come over. Her head whipped around and she smiled, reversing her direction. She waved at Alice, who waved back with a shy smiled, then looked at Longshot with an arched eyebrow.

"Alice, how about you ride with Suki? She's a good friend of mine," Longshot explained. "I have to go and double check everything and then get in the big truck with Iroh. Besides, Suki needs someone to ride shotgun." Alice laughed and looked over at Suki.

"If you don't mind-" she began.

"Nah," Suki said, throwing out her hand. "I really do need some company. No one ever wants to ride the truck hauling the tigers." Alice's eyes widened at 'tigers' but nodded, following Suki to her truck. They both waved over their shoulders, leaving Longshot alone. Longshot watched as Alice walked away, impressed with the lithe, graceful way she strutted. Longshot took one last look before setting off to check each trailer and truck, making sure that everyone was in their right places and that everything was loaded. He placed Alice's bag with his guitar case in a trailer and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder.

As he passed Suki's truck he waved. Alice and Suki seemed to be having a heated discussion. Suki made a hand motion and Alice laughed, shaking her head and explained something unintelligible to Longshot's ears. Longshot laughed to himself; those two were going to get along just fine. He made his way over to the main truck, which hauled a trailer behind it boasting 'Cirque du La Terre' in loud, bright colors. He opened the door and hoisted himself into the passenger's seat. He looked at Iroh and nodded, signaling that everything was ready to go. Iroh turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. Behind them Longshot could hear the sound of many engines igniting, ready to depart once more.

They were ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Cirque du La Terra

Chapter IV.

Alice marveled at how fast it took the crew and cast members to set up all of the tents and booths. In no time at all the circus was set up and ready to go- the red and gold big top standing as the main attraction in the sea of lights and bright colors. She had offered her own help only to have everyone politely decline the offer, explaining that she didn't really know how to do anything yet, but that she'd learn soon.

So there she stood, useless, watching as lanterns and twinkle lights were strung from poles and signs were staked into the ground- boasting attractions, prices, and food items. Her mouth watered at the promise of funnel cake. She spotted Longshot to her left climbing up a tall ladder to string up a set of purple and yellow streamers extending from a booth sporting hot dogs to a pole located at the center of the food area. Longshot was struggling to reach the top of the pole despite the aid of a ladder. Suddenly his foot slipped on a rung and the ladder wobbled dangerously. Alice gasped and ran towards Longshot.

"Be careful!" she warned, placing her hands on the ladder to steady it. Longshot jumped at the sound of Alice's voice and stared down at her with apprehensive black eyes. Alice averted her gaze, looking down at the grass. Longshot quickly fastened the streamers and stepped down the ladder, jumping the last few steps. He put his hand on a rung and leaned nonchalantly on the ladder, facing Alice.

"Sorry about that," he said, trying to gauge Alice's expression. He must have made Alice assume that he became angry when she rushed over to help. He needed to fix that. "I didn't mean to act so annoyed when you came over, you just startled me." Alice's head raised a fraction, but her gaze continued to be directed downwards.

"I should be thanking you actually," Longshot continued. "The ladder and I would have fallen if you hadn't rushed in to save the day. So thank you, Alice." Alice slowly raised her gaze to meet Longshot's and smiled. Good, now they were getting somewhere. Alice let go of the ladder and ran her fingers through her hair which had been thrown back into a ponytail instead of flat on her face.

"You're welcome. As funny as it would have been to see you totally face plant in the dirt with that streamer waving behind you in a blaze of glory, I bet this place wouldn't run as smoothly with you out of commission." Longshot stood, speechless for a moment and then laughed. Alice chuckled nervously and locked eyes with Longshot. The two stood in silence for a beat or two before they heard footsteps scuffing in the grass. They both turned to see Jet flanked on either side with Ty Lee and Azula. Jet held his hand out to Alice, who promptly shook it and eyed Jet questioningly.

"Hey, Alice," Jet said after he released Alice's hand. "I'm Jet and this is Ty Lee," he gestured to the blonde, who was staring with a cocked head, "and Azula," he said, gesturing to the girl, who stared at Alice seductively. "We're the aerialists of the Cirque du La Terra."

"Nice to meet you all," Alice said, holding her hand out first to Ty Lee, who shook it and told her that she had pretty hands.

"Did you steal them from a model?" she asked softly. "I read a book about this boy who stole girl's hands. You don't want mine- my thumbs look like toes." Alice made a small sound in her throat and looked to Longshot, who shook his head in a 'just-don't-ask' fashion. Alice then gave Ty Lee a strangled smile and held her hand out to Azula. She wrapped her elegant hand around Alice's. Suddenly Alice jerked the hand away from Azula's like it was on fire, giving her a 'what-the-hell?' look complete with arched eyebrow that would make any person faint, and held her hand to her chest. Azula continued to stare at her with her yellow eyes. Her lips twisted into a smirk. It made Longshot uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Jet said, giving Azula a look. "We have a show in a few days and Iroh really wants to you go ahead and stick your foot in, metaphorically. We're going to teach you our routine for the show if you're not busy." Jet looked to Longshot, who shrugged, and looked to Alice, who looked confused.

"Um, sure," she said, forming a small smile. "Just give me a minute with Longshot and I'll be right there." Jet nodded.

"Okay, just meet us in the big top when you're ready. You might want to change though- I don't think you'll be able to move too much in those jeans." Alice looked down and blushed, forgetting that she wasn't wearing any of the practice wear she brought. Longshot tried not to look down at Alice's tight pants, knowing it'd be awkward if Alice caught him staring. As Jet and the girls walked away, Longshot turned to Alice, who was watching Azula walk away with an inappreciative gaze. Longshot raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned that Alice had been spooked by Azula's sexually charged handshake. "Let me guess, she scratched your palm with her finger?" Alice looked Longshot in the eye and nodded, shoving the hand in question in her pocket, Longshot laughed and put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"She's just one of those sexual people, she doesn't usually mean anything by it," he assured, feeling Alice's shoulders relax under his hand. Longshot shot Alice one of his charming smiles and silently cheered to himself when Alice smiled back.

"Well, I should probably go now," Alice said, shrugging Longshot's hand off of her shoulder. "I need to start now if I'm ever going to get the routine down by Friday." Longshot nodded, mildly hurt that Alice moved his hand away, but smiled at Alice before she left him alone standing awkwardly by the ladder. Longshot followed Alice with his eyes, watching as Alice disappeared inside her tent, no doubt to change into something suit to practice silks in.

He sighed, leaning against the ladder. He heard the jingle of a hip scarf and looked over his shoulder to see Cinnamon walking up behind him. She gave him a knowing look and crossed her arms, nodding at Alice's tent across the way.

"You two seem to be getting along," she said, the corner of her cherry lips turning up into a smile. "Glad to see you had nothing to fear." Longshot shrugged and sat on one of the ladder's rungs.

"We're getting along, but it's awkward," he admitted. "She seems to only really get along with Suki." Cinnamon laughed, leaning against the pole supporting the streamers. She crossed her arms and looked up to the sky, which was currently covered with swirling grey clouds. Longshot hoped it wouldn't rain- he hated trying to re-decorate after rain ripped down streamers and ribbons. He seemed to always injure himself trying to fix something after it rained.

"She's a little strange," Cinnamon said, looking back at Longshot. Longshot nodded, surveying all of the nearby tents and decorations. The area looked spectacular as always. But it was when night fell that the circus had the power to seduce people into its clutches with its bright colors, mysterious atmosphere, and the hint of danger inside every booth and tent. The Cirque du La Terra was a night circus, only opening the minute the sun fell and the moon rose so it could turn on its lights that looked like fireflies and lamps that glowed like balls of fire in the darkness. That's what had drawn Longshot to it in the first place. That and the sense of freedom that wafted from every corner of its domain.

"Anyway," Cinnamon said, observing her sparking lacquered nails. Longshot realized that he hadn't heard a single word she had said while he mused. He shifted, raising his head to look at her. She continued, apparently not realizing that her words had gone unheard. "She'll be a great addition to the act. I'm just worried about Azula freaking her out before we have the chance to show her off." Longshot grimaced.

"She's already scared her once today," he said. Cinnamon looked down at him, lowering her hand to play with the coins on her hip scarf. They made a light, jingling sound when they hit each other. It was mildly soothing.

"Did she shake her hand?" she asked, a smile creeping over her lips. Longshot nodded and she laughed, the coins on her hips jingling merrily with her movement.

"I didn't know a little angel like her would know what that gesture meant!" she said, crossing her arms over each other. She removed herself from leaning against the pole. Longshot stood, mirroring Cinnamon's crossed arms.

"Maybe she's not as angelic as you think," he said, grinning. Cinnamon smirked.

"I figured. You should steal a glance at her when she doesn't think anyone's looking at her. She looks like a kicked puppy." Longshot's smile fell. Just as he was about to ask what that meant, Cinnamon walked out of sight, the sound of jingling coins happily trailing behind her. Longshot frowned, wondering why Alice looked, as Cinnamon put it, like a kicked puppy. Longshot looked over to the big top. He might as well watch the aerialists practice. He hoped to be mesmerized by Alice like he had before.

With that thought, he set out towards the large tent. Unfortunately, Iroh spotted him walking briskly across the grass.

"Hey, hold it there partner," he said, heading towards the raven-haired boy. Longshot stopped, turning to Iroh.

"What's up?" he asked, hoping he wasn't in trouble for something. He hadn't even had a chance to pull a prank yet! Maybe Iroh was going to employ the policy of punishing him for "something he's going to do in the future". Longshot made a face. That would suck.

"No one's allowed to watch Jet teach Alice the routine," Iroh said, steering Longshot away from the tent. "Not even you."

"Why?" Longshot asked, eyeing Iroh with a suspicious eye. So much for being mesmerized by Alice's mad silk skills.

"I don't want to make hi-her, any more nervous than he-I mean she already is!" Iroh stopped, placing his hands on Longshot's shoulders. "So no-one gets to see the performance save for Jet, Azula, Ty Lee, and I until opening night." He patted the top of Longshot's head and waltzed away, whistling an annoyingly cheery tune to himself. Longshot huffed and crossed his arms like a 5 year-old. Now what? He felt something wet fall onto his nose.

"Damn." He knew what he was going to be doing tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Cirque du La Terra

Chapter V.

Iroh smiled happily to himself, twirling his golden cane expertly around his index finger. Everything was going splendidly.

He'd just checked on Jet practicing with the new aerialist, Alice. She seemed to be learning quickly, and anything she wasn't getting she was practicing relentlessly until she got it right. Iroh liked to see that spirit in his performers. He just hoped that Alice didn't crack when opening night came around.

As he rounded a corner outside the fortune teller's tent stationed a ways from the big top, he came across the figures of Ty Lee and Azula, who currently seemed like they were having a contest on who could suck the other's face off first. Azula seemed to be winning.

"Excuse you!" Iroh exclaimed, rapping the two in the head with the bottom of his cane. They came apart with a ghastly 'pop' and promptly moved three feet away from each other, hands behind their back and eyes pointed towards the ground. Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Next time you want to explore what it's like to be a leech," he said, placing his gloved hands on his hips, "perhaps it would be wise to do it someplace private?" Azula rolled her eyes and Ty Lee rolled back and forth on her heels, twiddling her thumbs behind her back. They both apologized with a quiet "sorry" before walking past Iroh, heading towards Ty Lee's tent. No doubt to explore their newfound interest of pretending to be blood-sucking leeches. Iroh shook his head, continuing on his stroll throughout the circus.

It was beginning slip into dusk, the sun departing ways with the sky. The grass was still wet from yesterday's downpour of rain. Iroh chuckled to himself, remembering Longshot's outrage that morning at having to replace all of the streamers and decorations he had so painstakingly put up yesterday. Iroh was thankful for Longshot though, he always made sure that everything was perfect. Whistling a cheery tune to himself, Iroh disembarked on the last stretch of his afternoon stroll.

Meanwhile, Longshot was sitting in his tent, brooding. He hadn't gotten to witness any practice from the aerialists these past two days. Every time he had tried to slip into the big top, he had been thwarted on some way or another. The last time he tried he'd been tackled to the ground by Azula. He'd have bruises on his back for weeks.

Opening night was only two days from now. Longshot hoped he wouldn't be too busy to watch the show, which he always was. Maybe this time he'd get lucky.

With that thought, Longshot reached out and wrapped his hand around the neck of his guitar. He set it on his lap and ran the fingers of his left hand over the fret board, feeling the steel strings under his calloused fingertips. He quietly began to strum, fingering chords he knew by memory from playing guitar for years. He hummed the melody of a song he didn't know to himself, not quite sure if it was an actual song or one he made up in his head. Either way, it felt soothing to sit and do something he loved without having to worry if it was perfect in the eyes of anyone else. His music grew in volume, flowing through his hands, his lips, and his heart. It was an old folk song he'd heard many a time, called All the Pretty Little Horses. It was a haunting melody, but beautiful and rich and soothing to Longshot's ears. Longshot closed his eyes and sung softly as he strummed, a small smile playing his lips.

Alice half walked, half stumbled across the circus towards the little encampment where all of the performer's tents were located. Everything hurt. Her hair was drenched with sweat and her arms and thighs screamed from being stretched and pulled in ways they shouldn't in any normal circumstances. Her eyes strained to focus in the darkening light, nearly tripping on a rope that wound across the damp grass. As she made her way over to her tent, she heard a soft, almost haunting melody flow through the air. Curious, she followed the sound.

Her quest found her standing by a tent that she knew as Longshot's. She tried to keep quiet as she leaned her ear close to the side of the tent, straining to hear the sound of guitar and soft tenor resonating through the dusk.

_"Black and bays, dapples, grays, all the pretty little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby…"_

Alice's eyes softened at the words. It was a lullaby, one she'd heard when she was young. She was touched by Longshot's soft tone, as if she were singing it to someone. Alice wondered if there was someone in the tent with Longshot, but something told her that he was alone. Maybe it was the way Longshot sung, as if he were in his own little world.

Alice didn't know this boy very well, but made a note of asking him about his musical skills in the future, or at least to ask him to sing for her sometime. He really had a lovely voice. Alice smiled to herself.

She heard Longshot's voice dwindling down, the strums of his guitar becoming slower and softer. Alice took that as her cue to get a move on before she got herself caught. As quietly as she could, she stepped around the tent. She felt the coolness of the damp grass beneath her bare feet. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. As she placed her foot down for another step she felt her heel slip on the slick grass. She let out a yelp as she came crashing down to the ground. Hearing movement in Longshot's tent before seeing a head topped with thick hair pop out the front, looking around in the dark. Eyes squinted in the dim light before they spotted Alice lying dazed in the grass.

Longshot hurried towards the girl, careful not to fall himself. He came to a halt beside Alice, bending down and looking over the girl, making sure she hadn't injured herself when she fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand out. Alice stared at Longshot's hand for a moment before taking it. Longshot pulled her up, brushing the wet blades of grass off Alice's shoulders. Alice blushed and assured that she was alright.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," she said sheepishly. Longshot chuckled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, resisting the urge to brush his hand across Alice's forehead to move the hair that had fallen out of the ponytail and into her face.

"It's alright," he said, shrugging. "It happens when you walk around bare foot in wet grass." Alice laughed and nodded, looking down at her feet, which were now covered in grass and mud. Longshot smiled and then looked up to the sky, noting how dark it was becoming.

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" he asked, pointing to his tent with his thumbs. "Just too kind of orient yourself after that fight with gravity?" Alice seemed to think it over for a moment before shaking her head, smiling apologetically.

"I'd really like to, but I should get some rest," she said, trying to ignore the way Longshot's eyes briefly lost their playful glint. "Jet wants me back on the silks at seven thirty in the morning, so I'd really like to get some rest." She gave Longshot another apologetic look, hoping and praying that she hadn't offended him.

"It's okay," Longshot said, laughter bubbling from his throat. He patted Alice on the shoulder. "Hope you get some sleep. Try not to slip on any more grass on the way, okay?" Alice smiled and nodded, bidding Longshot goodnight. She watched as Longshot walked back into his tent, noticing as, one by one, lights illuminated from inside. Alice stepped carefully as she made her own way over to her own tent stationed a ways from Longshot's.

As she stepped inside she fumbled around to find her lamp, finally feeling the cool glass underneath her hand. She felt around for her lighter, lighting the oil lamp. She lowered the flame before stripping off her sweat-soaked and now grass covered clothes. She knew that she should wash out her hair, but she was so tired. She opted for a dry-shampoo, applying it generously to her messy mop of hair before rubbing it with a towel. Quickly dressed herself in a pair of her old plaid sleep pants and one of her dads too-small-for-him-but-too-big-on-her shirts. She flopped herself on her cot and burrowed herself under a mountain of blankets. She lay in silence, listening for Longshot's guitar. But the night was silent save for insects. She sighed, extinguishing the flame in the lamp before rolling over, closing her eyes to sleep.

Across from Alice's tent, Longshot placed his guitar in its case, gingerly closing the lid. He sat down on his cot, sliding his fingers into his hair. His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly, his warm breath ghosting over his lips. He felt stupid for asking Alice to come into his tent, but he knew Alice was genuine when she said she needed to rest. Longshot could only imagine how tiring it was practicing aerial stunts all day. He hoped all of Alice's hard work would pay off when the Cirque opened its arms in two days' time.

Knowing that he'd be put to work tomorrow, Longshot extinguished the lights in his tent and lay down on his cot, placing his hands behind his head. Soon his breathing slowed, chest rising and falling slowly. He moaned softly in his sleep, a soft smile gracing his lips.

In Alice's tent, Alice tossed restlessly, mind plaguing her with thoughts of everything that could go wrong during her own performance. She finally fell into a fitful sleep, comforted only by the thought of Longshot's soft lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter VI.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She. Couldn't. Do. This. Alice tried to control her increasingly erratic breathing as she stood in the back of the big top tent. She'd been fine earlier that day, accompanying Suki on a stroll around the circus as people began to file in, watching in amazement and amusement as others put on impromptu performances.

Pipsqueak had enthusiastically brandished his deadly weapons as teenage girls giggled, ogling his bare chest. Cinnamon had twirled a baton alight with fire in front of a group of eight year olds, their eyes sparking with wonder as she had tossed it into the air, only to catch it effortlessly in the palm of her hand. Jet had even invited Alice to do a few tricks with him, to which Alice hesitantly agreed. They both had cart-wheeled and flipped through the circus-goers, earning them a rousing round of applause. Alice had been high off of adrenaline then, grinning like a five year old on laughing gas. But that was then and this was now, five minutes before show time and

She

Couldn't

Do

This.

She went to brush under her eye, only to jerk her hand away in fear of ruining the appearance Cinnamon had helped her with. The make-up consisted of glitter on her cheeks and eyelids, four red lines on her cheeks, and glitter on her hair that was left down. Even with the make-up she felt she still looked like a boy. She could feel the glitter weigh her eyes down and stray glitter on her eyelashes caught the light and dazzled in front of her eyes. She felt constricted in her skin tight costume. The only upside was the chest plate, that was now officially her favorite piece of the outfit. The costume was an forest green and silver, binding her from her ankles all the way up to the top her neck. Her arms weren't bare like the rest of the crews, though they all had a green ribbon winding down their left arms, tied at the end around their wrists. Jet was dressed in a similar fashion, makeshift pretend armor but he wore only green and silver pants, the top half of his body bare with silver ribbon crisscrossing over his shoulder blades and chest. Ty Lee and Azula wore the same outfit: skin tight silver costumes, the material hugging their curves in the most sinful of ways. Their faces were adorned with red jewels of different shades, glittering like fish scales did in the sunlight. Red ribbons wound around their legs, waist, and chest.

Alice sighed and sat down in a fold out chair that was near the entrance into the ring. She could hear the excited chatter of the audience. It sounded like a lot of people. Alice wanted to throw up.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard the concerned voice of Suki behind her. She opened her mouth to speak, only to discover that her vocal chords had abandoned her, last moment. Suki laughed and squatted down in front of her. She was in her "tiger tamer" outfit, all decked out in green, brown, and gold. She had a golden glittering top hat perched on her head, with a long, green feather adorning it. Her face mirrored others in that it was covered in glitter and white facial paint. Alice had to admit, she looked fabulous.

"You're gonna be fine," she assured her, giving her one of her famous Suki hugs. She hugged her back, grateful for her newfound friend. She pulled back and flashed her a smile, winking her glittery amber eye. Alice laughed and flicked hair out of her face.

Meanwhile, Longshot was sitting in the band pit, playing with the synthesizer. The keyboardist conveniently enough sprained her wrist the night before, so Longshot had to fill in for her. It was like a dream come true, he'd be able to watch the acts without peering through a crack through a tent flap. He was especially excited about seeing Alice perform.

He leaned back in his seat, eyes scanning the crowd. They were full tonight. Every seat was filled with child, parent, or curious patron. The air was filled with excited chatter, almost deafening in its volume. He glanced at his watch- three minutes until show time. For some reason, he felt nervous. His heart pounded in his chest, his palms were sweaty, but it wasn't like he had anything to be nervous about. He finally decided that he was nervous for Alice, who no doubt was a nervous wreck backstage. Longshot wished he could tell Alice good luck before the show, but now it was veering to less than two minutes until show time and he couldn't afford chancing that he could be there and back to his post in time. Each second felt like minutes. Longshot sighed and flipped through his music, marking measures with a pencil.

Alice stood in the line up behind her fellow aerialists. They were all lined up in order of performance: Toph was to perform with Jet on the trapeze first, then followed by Zuko and Katara doing…something, Pipsqueak and Cinnamon with their amazing blades of fire, Suki and her white tigers, Teo with Katara (again) and their dynamic magical act, Aang and his gang of idiotic clowns, then finally Jet, Azula, Ty Lee, and Alice on the silks before the cast came out again for their bows. Currently they were all lined up to proceed out together, allowing the crowd to see their performers before they performed, kind of like an introduction. Toph turned and gave them all a thumbs up and an extremely cocky grin, signaling that it was time to go. Alice gulped and put on her best smile before following her fellow performers out into the ring.

Everyone was immediately slammed with the sounds of sonorous cheers and lilting music coming from the band. Toph waved enthusiastically to the audience, holding Jet's hand as they both smiled to the crowed. Pipsqueak was brandishing his swords, Cinnamon her batons- not yet lit. Azula strutted in her skin tight costume, showing all the men in the crowd exactly just what she had to offer.

Alice waved awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Her only thoughts were 'just smile and wave- you'll impress them later'. She sure did hope that would be true.

The performers circled around the ring, greeting and waving to the crowd. Iroh was standing on a pedestal in the middle, making wild gestures and laughing as he waved his top hat. The enthusiasm in the big top was high. Everyone seemed to be bouncing out of their seats. Alice could feel her face go hot. Her cheeks felt numb she was smiling so big.

Just as she rounded the side of the ring she spotted Longshot in the band, playing the keyboard with one hand and waving to her with the other. Alice laughed and waved back. Longshot gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'break a leg!' Alice nodded and waved again before following the other performers back through the tent flap and into the back, where it was an immediate rush of gathering props and checking make-up one last time before the wait to perform.

Alice sat back down in the chair she previously occupied, watching as Toph walked around Jet to check for any wardrobe malfunctions. She could hear Iroh's booming voice echoing through the tent on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he cried. "Boys and girls! I welcome you to the Cirque du La Terre! The most wondrous and thrilling circus your eyes will ever feast upon!" The crowd cheered and Iroh smiled, straightening his ruby red jacket with gold trim. He waited as the crowd quieted before continuing.

"Prepare to experience our first act! Our dynamic trapeze duo of Tumbling Toph and Jubilee Jet!" The crowed exploded in applause, whooping and hollering for the trapeze artists to come forth and show their skill. Zuko gave Toph a quick peck on the lips before she went bounding out to the ring with Jet. The circus had begun.

Alice stood up and walked over to a mat and began to stretch, feeling as each muscle warmed and became more relaxed. She rotated her head and earned a few cracks in the neck, sighing as her neck and shoulders were flooded with warmth. She watched the hustle and bustle of the other acts, wishing that time would go faster. Alice wondered if anyone had ever died of stage fright. She hoped to not be the first.

Longshot grinned as he watched his friends perform, only halfway paying attention to his music. He hadn't gotten to watch them like this in a long time. With only a little bite of resentment, he watched as Toph and Jet wowed the crowd with their death defying stunts, swinging back and forth high over their heads. He cheered when Zuko came out, Katara on his shoulders, as they juggled what appeared to be a variety of fruit. Interesting. Never minding that, he prayed as Pipsqueak in Cinnamon came out with their fire, hoping that nothing would go horribly, horribly wrong. He watched in awe as Suki 'tamed' her white tigers, expertly leading them around the ring for all to see. He ogled at Teo's amazing act of making Katara disappear in a flash of blue and black only to reappear high above in a steel ball, sliding gracefully down a silk and bowing to the confused and amazed crowed. He laughed in amusement as Aang and his merry band of clowns performed their quirky yet endearing act. And then it was the aerialists turn. Longshot's knee bounced up and down impatiently as Iroh announced the final act.

"Now, for the final act of the night, I give you our mesmerizing and dazzling aerialists! Now please folks I remind you to take no pictures during this act, as the flash may impair the vision of our aerialists and we don't want anyone riding in an ambulance tonight!" The crowd laughed and waited impatiently. Iroh's lips turned up into a smile before sweeping his hand towards the back of the tent, white-gloved hand pointing to where Jet, Ty Lee, Azula, and Alice were hidden in the back.

"I give you Jet, Ty Lee, Azula, and Smellerbee! The awe-inspiring aerialists of the Cirque du La Terre!" The crowd cheered as the four came leaping out, Azula and Ty Lee taking their positions under the two pairs of deep red silks that dangled from the ceiling.

Who was Smellerbee? Oh… Smellerbee was Alice. They had finally given her a stage name.

Alice and Jet stood of a ways away on either side, still as statues. The crowd quieted and Iroh leaped off of his pedestal, gesturing towards the band. The conductor tapped his baton on his stand and gave the musicians a stern look. Longshot flipped his page and looked at his music: Bolero, from Moulin Rouge. He heard the piano begin to play, a soft, almost melancholic melody. Azula and Ty Lee were clad in silver and almost blended in to the silks as they began to make the ascent.

They gracefully moved their arms, sweeping to the audience before twirling around the silks, wrapping the fabric around their bodies. They slid into splits as the synthesizer came in, Longshot dividing his attention to them and his music. He eyed Alice, who hadn't moved from her position yet. All of a sudden the sound of the drums came into play, and Jet and Alice strutted their way towards the center of the ring. They followed the other girls up the silks and pretended to be having a fight. Alice moved with a fierce intensity in her eyes and she and Ty Lee swung their silks around the ring, gaining momentum until they had four people swooping over the crowd. The crowd gasped in amazement.

Longshot watched in awe as they began to slow down and Jet and Alice moved in synchronization. They danced around Azula and Ty Lee, who were equally as lithe on the silks. As the tempo of the music began to pick up, so did their movements. At one point they had grounded themselves, using the silks as props as they danced around each other. The girls would act as though they were hiding from their 'enemies' behind the fabric, only to have the silks ripped from their hands. Alice and Jet ascended the silks as a violin began to play, performing crazy stunts such as hanging upside down by their thighs and at one point grabbing each other's forearms as they spun around in circles. The Azula and Ty Lee grabbed the silks, halting the two's performance. They pulled themselves up swiftly up the silks, taking positions under them. Azula and Ty Lee climbed onto Jet and Alice, entangling their bodies until they looked like they were fighting, only to push each other away and swing before grabbing each other and balancing back to back, moving their bodies to be parallel with the ground.

The crowd cheered every time the amazing aerialists paused in a pose, mouths open wide at the strength and grace displayed by the teens. Longshot almost forgot to play as he watched Alice in astonishment, shivers shooting up his spine and down his arms as he observed her body movements, almost to the point of suggestive as she moved with Ty Lee, who ran her hand up her onto her chest plate and pushed her away.

The 'enemies' began to wrap themselves in fabric as the music began to reach the climax, embracing each other as they released their hold on the silks fell to the ground as the violin played almost erratically, performing the same stunt that almost gave Longshot a heart attack when he saw Alice perform it for Iroh. They unwrapped their arms around each other and stood up, Jet and Alice –or Smellerbee as everyone would call her- circling the girls until Ty Lee and Azula were back to back, nowhere to go. Jet and Smellerbee threw their arms around their fighting partners, the music coming to a soft close. The lights blackened the moment Alice and Jet threw their arms over Ty Lee and Azula, bathing the entire audience in darkness. The crowd sat mesmerized, unsure of what to do.

As the lights began to come back on, the aerialists smiled to one another. Alice's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. On her face was an enormous smile, stretching from ear to ear. The blood rushed in her ears, her heart pounded against her ribcage. She felt amazing.

The crowd erupted in screams and cheers. Ty Lee grabbed Smellerbee's hand and smiled at her, gesturing for her to bow. She laughed and bent forward, mirroring the motions of her fellow aerialists. The crowd stood up from their seats, whooping and hollering over the amazing performance. Iroh ran back up to his position on the pedestal grabbing his microphone.

"Let's have another round of applause for all of our performers!" he yelled as the other circus members filed into the ring, blowing kisses, waving to the crowd, and bowing gracefully. Suki ran up to Alice and threw her arms around her neck, planting a big kiss on her cheek. Alice gave her a tight hug, muttering a "thank you" in her ear as she exclaimed how amazing and wonderful she was tonight. She chuckled and unwrapped her arms from around her, eyes diverting over towards the band. Her eyes searched until she found him, standing up and clapping with a grin so wide it rivaled that of the Cheshire cat himself. She grinned back at Longshot and held her thumb up. Longshot mimicked her and whooped, winking his black eye at the brunette. Alice winked back and waved to the crowd, wondering how she ever could have gotten this lucky.

Yes, this would be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter VII.

A sigh was the only sound that penetrated the smothering silence in the small tent. The light of a late morning sun illuminated the rust-colored fabric, the shadows of trees from the outside imprinting themselves against its surface. A bird or two chirped before the sound of rustling wings could be heard. Then the sound of a deep breath.

Longshot slowly opened his eyes, pupils adjusting to the light. He willed himself to get up, having half a mind to just lie in his cot all day. But there was work to be done, as always, so with a final sigh of defeat, Longshot sat up in his bed. He stretched and popped his neck before getting up and getting himself ready. He fumbled around for his shoes, once putting one on the wrong foot and twice having to remind himself how to tie his laces. Oh, it was going to be one of those days.

It'd been four days since Alice's first performance and Longshot hasn't been able to speak to her since. After Iroh saw the tremendous response the young aerialist had gotten from the crowd he'd been pushing Alice to perfect her routine.

"I saw those slip ups, don't even try to act dumb about it!" Iroh had said with a laugh after the show was over. "You'll have to perfect this routine before tomorrow night!" Alice had forced a smile and glanced to Longshot from across the ring, who just grimaced and shrugged, not able to help. After that, Longshot had only seen Alice during the show and fleetingly when the exhausted girl trudged off to her own tent afterwards.

After Longshot was sure he hadn't forgotten any article of clothing, he stepped outside of his tent into the bright summer day. His skin tingled as it warmed under the glow of the sun. He cast his eyes upwards to the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, blue as a robin's egg and free of fluffy white clouds. It was wonderful.

Longshot set out towards the circus, hoping that Alice was located somewhere behind its alluring and colorful exterior. Last night had been the final performance for this area- they'd usually have stayed longer but their next stop was a huge money maker and Iroh wanted to get there a.s.a.p. before the summer was over. Tomorrow would be a day of relaxation before setting off once more. They were nomads, and as such they must pick up their homes and move once again. As Longshot passed a few unoccupied tents, he hoped that Alice wasn't still sleeping in her tent. The thought hadn't occurred to him until now. All he wanted to do was speak to the girl.

Longshot groaned and ran his fingers through his hair before putting his hat on. Oh, well, might as well get some breakfast.

And with that thought Longshot set of towards the neon green food tent. He could already smell the aroma of ham wafting through the air and tantalizing his senses. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips before stepping inside the large tent.

As Longshot entered the tent he spied many workers and cast members that gathered at various fold-out tables, conversing and eating breakfast. Longshot waved to a few people, noticing that Suki and Cinnamon were sitting at a table near the far right of the tent. He tried to get their attention by waving his hands. He saw Cinnamon's eyes flicker before adverting her attention to his waving hands. Suki halted what seemed to be an enthusiastic retelling of some event and looked over, a grin spreading across her face. The two girls motioned for Longshot to some sit with them. Longshot laughed and held a finger up before making his way over to the table that was covered with eggs, bacon, ham, pastries, toast, fruit, juice, and bless him, coffee.

Longshot hurriedly grabbed a paper plate and piled it high with eggs, bacon and a doughnut. He filled a cup full of hot, steaming coffee and made his way over to Suki and Cinnamon. As he sat down by Cinnamon, Suki opened her mouth to speak.

"So," she said, locking her deep hazel eyes with Longshot's black ones, "Have you spoken to Smellerbee lately?" Cinnamon eyed him curiously as he processed Suki's question through his still too sluggish mind and shook his head.

"No, she's been so busy that I haven't been able to get a word in," he said, taking a bite of his doughnut. He swallowed before setting the pastry down and licking the glaze off of his fingers. "Have you talked to her?" Suki laughed.

"Yeah, we're really getting to know each other," she said. "She's really cool. Though… she's not much of a diva! She can barely dress herself or apply makeup!" Cinnamon laughed and Longshot feigned surprise, his hand flying to his forehead.

"You don't say!" he exclaimed in mock astonishment. Suki rolled her eyes, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips. Longshot laughed and began to work on his breakfast. He relished the smell of his coffee as he brought it to his lips, sipping at it slowly, savoring the flavor. He could feel the caffeine going to work in his body, that familiar buzz in his veins, causing him to wake up more and more as he chatted about Cinnamon's annoyance of Katara and Suki's new ideas for her tiger act.

"Appa and Momo need something new," she said, pointing her fork at Longshot. "I think they're getting bored." Longshot raised an eyebrow and listened to Suki's new plan for her act. Cinnamon only half-listened, playing with a perfectly curled strand of hair in disinterest. As Suki finished, Longshot nodded in approval of her plan and gulped down the rest of his coffee. Cinnamon politely excused herself and strutted away from the table, empty plate in hand. Suki waved and then looked at Longshot with a peculiar expression.

"I know that look," Longshot said, mouth turning up into a smile. "What are you up to Suki?" Suki laughed.

"Nothin' bad. It's just, you know how we all have the day off tomorrow?" Longshot nodded, wondering where this was going. Suki continued. "Well, I was thinking that you, Bee, and I could go into town and hang out instead of staying around here. It'd be good for Bee, ya know?" Longshot's face lit up at the idea. This did not go unnoticed by Suki, whose mouth twisted into a sly smile.

"So, you interested boy?" she asked. Longshot chuckled and nodded.

"That's a great idea!" he said as he stacked his utensils onto his now empty plate. "It'd be a great opportunity to get to know Alice-I mean Smellerbee. She does seem cool." Suki arched an eyebrow and followed Longshot's movements, stacking her utensils and napkins of top of her empty plate. Longshot stood up and held his hand out, offering to take Suki's plate for her.

"You're so sweet," she said, handing it to him. He stacked on top of his own plate.

"I know," he said without modesty. Suki laughed and bade him farewell, telling him not to forget about the plan for tomorrow. He promised he wouldn't and headed towards a trash can, dumping the paper plates. As he started out the tent, he collided with something shorter than him. The shorter being stumbled and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a soft 'thud'. Longshot, momentarily dazed, looked down to find Alice looking up at him with a mixture of surprise and mild annoyance. Longshot immediately thrust his hand out for Alice to take.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said as Alice took his hand. As soon as Alice was vertical once more she checked over her outfit, making sure there weren't any grass stains on the seat of her jeans or her black shirt.

"Guess I subconsciously like you helping me up," Alice said with a laugh. "Thanks." Longshot flashed a smile and shrugged.

"No biggie. You want to sit down and get some breakfast?" Alice lit up to the idea of food.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a smile, immediately making her way over to the breakfast table. Longshot grabbed another cup and filled it with coffee as he waited for Alice to finish gathering sustenance. After Alice finished piling fruit onto the paper plate, Longshot led her to the table that he, Cinnamon, and Suki had occupied mere minutes ago. Alice began to eat her food without hesitation, picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth. Longshot sipped his coffee as an awkward silence ensued.

"So," Longshot said, after a while. "Your name is Smellerbee now? How does it feel to be part of the Cirque? And I know this is a little late but I haven't been able to congratulate you on how awesome you've been doing in the show. You're really amazing, Bee!" Smellerbee looked up from the orange slice she'd been sucking on as a smile widened across her face.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her hands on her jeans. "That means a lot, really. And it feels great!" Smellerbee had a look of pure sincerity in her eyes. Longshot smiled and took another sip of coffee, concentrating on how its heat radiated through the cup and into his fingers that were wrapped around it.

"So I was thinking," Longshot said after another moment. "Since we're all off tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like to join Suki and me. We're going to go into town and act like normal teenagers for once. Are you interested?" Smellerbee seemed to think it over for a moment before breaking out into a smile.

"Sure, that'd be great!" she said, putting the peel of the orange on the plate. "It'll be nice to take a break. When tomorrow?" Longshot furrowed his brow. He and Suki hadn't really discussed a time- or anything come to think of it. Longshot sighed.

"We haven't really discussed a time yet, but I'll let you know when we figure it out." Smellerbee nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Well, you know where to find me," Smellerbee said, smiling down at Longshot. Longshot looked into Smellerbee's brown-grey eyes and grinned. Smellerbee waved and walked away. Longshot watched Smellerbee walk away, admiring the lithe, almost silent way she moved. Longshot wished he moved in such an alluring way.

Alluring?

Longshot sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today, but this time it was for a completely different reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter VIII.

Suki observed Longshot as they patiently sat in chairs outside one of the many circus tents, waiting on Alice to arrive at their established meeting point. Well, Suki waited patiently. Longshot's left knee was bouncing rapidly up and down and his arms were crossed, pressed firmly against his chest. Suki honestly didn't know why Longshot was in such a rush.

She began to play with one of her sparkling gold earrings, silently congratulating herself on assembling such a boss outfit. Green was the primary color- her shoes were green, her pants were dark green, and even her headband was green. Over a neon green tank top she had a loose-fitting white shirt that hung off one shoulder. Gold chains dangled from her neck and her ears were donned with gold hoops. She looked quite like a diva if she had to say so herself. She averted her eyes to Longshot and analyzed his choice of wardrobe for the day.

He wore a simple pair of dark-wash jeans, tight fitting, and a mustard yellow graphic tee that donned the Beatles on the front. On his feet was a pair of worn red converse. He was obviously dressed for comfort today. But he did do his hair. Instead of the normal messy mane of black he had gelled it back out of his face. Suki thought he looked quite dashing with his hair like that, but he seldom had the time or the reason to do anything with his unruly mop of raven hair. But of course he had to put on that ridicules hat on. She needed to buy him a new one.

Longshot continued to bounce his knee. He wasn't quite sure why he was so impatient today. It's not like they had a real plan to stick to. Maybe he was just eager to get out of the Cirque for a few hours and feel like a normal teenager. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was 10:28. Suki, Bee and him had decided to meet at 10:30 and drive into town together. Longshot would be the one driving since he knew exactly how to get into town- having to go and hang up fliers a few days prior to the circus opening.

10:29. Longshot bit his lip in anticipation. He hoped that Smellerbee wasn't one of those "fashionably late" people. Yes, she was fashionable, but to be late was to be sloppy. And that was very unattractive.

As if she had heard Longshot's thought, Longshot looked up to see Smellerbee walking towards the duo. The first thing was the bright electric green leather jacket she wore tight around her torso. The second thing he noticed were the matching green converse that stretched all the way up to her knees to match.

"Whoa," he said, entranced by how high the shoes went up her legs. Smellerbee gave an inquisitive look before looking down, as if noticing her shoes for the first time.

"Heh, yeah," she said, rotating her right leg to give Longshot a better look. Suki was also ogling at the beasts, staring at the crossing laces, which were a lovely shade of dark green. "They actually zip up in the back. Imagine trying to lace them!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," Longshot said, almost distantly, still trying to figure out why they'd make a pair of such kick-ass converse. Smellerbee must be a god.

"Well," Suki said, breaking Longshot out of his knee-high converse induced trance. "We better get going. Longshot?" She cleared her throat. Longshot snapped his head up and looked at Suki, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, right," he said, slapping his hands on his knees. "We're taking the truck so uh, just follow me." And with that he stood up and began to walk in the direction of the vehicles. Smellerbee looked to Suki with an arched eyebrow. Suki just shook her head and laughed, trailing behind Longshot. Bee paused and looked down to her shoes again, from the zipper in the back to the laces, before shrugging and setting off to join her two friends.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Longshot asked as they whizzed down the road. Paramore could be heard in the background as he, Suki, and Bee rode in the much too small red truck. Bee was in the middle, hands clasped in her lap as she stared silently ahead of her. Suki was absently staring out the window, twirling a lock of auburn hair in her fingers.

"How about lunch?" Suki said as she leaned over Bee to switch the station. The song immediately switched from "Misery Business" to "Forget You" by Cee Lo. Bee bobbed her head to the beat. "I know it's early but I'm starving!" Longshot nodded in agreement.

"Me too," he said, starting to think of all the restaurants he had seen while in town. There was this nice little diner he'd stopped in to ask the owner if he could put up an advertisement for the Cirque in his window. The old man was more than happy to comply. "I know this great little diner. Are you up for brunch Bee?" Alice seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Sure, I could go for coffee anyway. And don't call me Bee or Smellerbee around any of the towns! It is kinda my stage name now and I don't want it overused!" she said, moving to change the radio station once again. She went through a few stations: pop, country, gospel, talk radio, before setting it on a song that made Longshot suppress a laugh of amusement.

"Really?" he asked, listening to the belting voice of Avril Lavigne drift from the speakers. Bee furrowed her brow.

"What?" he asked defensively. "How can you not appreciate the superb vocals of Avril?" Suki laughed as Longshot's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"It's not that!" he said, glancing from the road to Bee. "I was just surprised by the song selection is all. Not many people I know would switch from pop to punk." Smellerbee crossed her arms.

"Well welcome to my world Liam," she said, staring straight ahead. Longshot chuckled at the name she had used for him. Liam. His real name, a name he hadn't heard in years. The only person he ever told was Suki which meant someone had been talking about him. She turned the radio up, Avril now filling the three teens' ears with a haunting melody. Bee wore a look of satisfaction. Longshot periodically glanced at the girl's reflection in the rearview mirror, making sure he hadn't offended the girl and admiring the way Bee's eyes sparkled when she got her way. The smug look on her face was something he wouldn't mind seeing often.

As they pulled into town, Longshot was shocked to see just how crowded the place was. Apparently he'd missed the memo that they were having some sort of festival this weekend. The entire stretch of road between the main parts of town were blocked off and covered in various booths displaying crafts and beautiful artworks. Longshot pulled into a nearby church parking lot, unbuckling his seatbelt after pulling the key from the ignition.

"What's going on here?" Suki asked as she slid out of her seat. Smellerbee followed her lead, straightening her jacket after jumping out of the truck. Longshot made sure to lock the door before they set off down the street, weaving through patrons of all ages.

"It must be some sort of festival," Longshot speculated, the smell of funnel cake and hot dogs clouding his senses. "What a lucky day to visit!"

"I agree," Smellerbee said, eyeing a rack of multicolored scarves. "Perhaps we'll leave with a few souvenirs."

"But before that," Longshot said, holding up a finger. "We get food." Smellerbee and Suki nodded and gestured for Longshot to lead the way. Longshot held a hand out for each of them. Suki interlocked her fingers with his. Smellerbee stared at Longshot's other hand apprehensively.

"It's so we won't get lost," Longshot assured her. The shorter girl sighed and placed her pale hand in Longshot's, feeling the rough, calloused fingers rub against her soft skin. Longshot tightened his hold on both of his companion's hands before leading towards what he hoped was the direction of the small diner.

They passed many people: giddy children, gluttons with a variety of condiments smears across their faces and clothes, cranky teens who didn't want to be there, and people of all ages with outlandish hats made of balloons positioned atop their heads. Suki and Longshot were accustomed to sites such as these of course, they graced their vision all the time back at the Cirque. But they were here to get away from the circus, not to be reminded of it. Longshot's eyes scanned each shop they passed, looking for the familiar door that read "Soda Fountain" in old fashioned scrawl across the glass doors.

Alice looked around, surveying all of the little booths donned in bright colors of green, pink, orange, and yellow. She saw everything from pottery and jewelry to photography and toys. It seemed that the citizens of this town occupied the booths to sell their trades. She looked to Suki. She seemed to be having a great time looking at all the little knick-knacks displayed in the shop windows and laughing at the little girls and boys who peered inside them, noses pressed hard against the window panes.

"Aha!" Longshot exclaimed when he found the diner. Bee jumped at the sudden noise. "Here we are!" He let go of Bee's and Suki hands and opened the door. Bee sighed at the loss of warmth that radiated from Longshot's palm, not even noticing the heat until it was gone. She trailed in behind Suki and thanked Longshot for holding the door for them.

The diner was very charming, set up almost like an old soda fountain with black and white checkered floors and pink vinyl seats in front of a counter and at booths stationed by the large glass windows. Suki claimed the booth closest to them, sliding in and immediately grabbing a menu. Bee slid in beside her, leaving Longshot to sit across from them. Longshot grabbed two other menus and handed one to Bee.

"Thanks," Bee said, immediately flipping to the beverages. She eyed a few yummy sounding coffee concoctions, finally deciding that she didn't really want coffee anymore. She averted her attention to the milkshakes and smoothies, settling on a lovely sounding mixture of raspberry and chocolate swirl.

"What are you feelin' like Longshot?" Suki asked without looking away from her menu. She herself was eyeing French toast smothered in strawberries and powdered sugar- the breakfast of champions.

"Hmm," he mused. "I think I'm going to order some fries and a chocolate shake. What about you Alice?"

"I think I'll be enjoying a raspberry chocolate swirl milkshake today," Bee said, gesturing towards a picture of the tantalizing beverage in the menu. It made Longshot's mouth water.

"Maybe I'll get one of those too," Longshot said. "It looks yummy!" Bee laughed as a waitress approached the table. She was thin and blonde, her gold curls framing her brilliant green eyes that were lined in dark eyeliner. Her waitress dress uniform was powder blue, contrasting with her cherry red lips. She looked like a pin up girl straight out of the 50's.

"Good morning! My name is Kori," she said cheerily. "What can I get for you all today?" Suki moved to speak first.

"I think I'd like the strawberry French toast," she said politely. "And a glass of milk please." Kori quickly scrawled Suki's order on her note pad and looked to Longshot.

"And you dear?" she asked, eyeing Longshot up and down. Bee squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable with the way their waitress was undressing Longshot with her eyes. Had she no decency? But Longshot seemed to be unfazed by the visual rape.

"Yes, I'd like two large raspberry swirl milkshakes, one for my friend here," he gestured to Bee, who opened her mouth in protest. "And an order of French fries please." Kori wrote down the order on her pad before assuring them that their order would be ready soon before winking at Longshot and strutting away, the movement in her hips exaggerated in a way no decent woman would do in public.

"What'd you do that for?" Bee asked as soon as the hooker/waitress was gone. Longshot looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Do what?" he asked. Bee sighed.

"I can pay for my own food you know," she said, holding up her bright green wallet. "I'm not a charity case. I do have money." Longshot laughed.

"I just wanted to be nice," he said, lowering her hand holding the wallet with his own. "Besides, think of it as a welcome to the Cirque." Smellerbee threw her head back in defeat, shoving her wallet back into her pocket.

"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms in a "please" fashion.

"Get used to Longshot treating you to food," Suki said. "When I came to the Cirque, he wouldn't stop buying me cotton candy. It's his way of showing affection." Bee rolled her eyes as Longshot nodded.

"It's true," Longshot said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well next time you feel the urge to buy me something," Smellerbee started, "Make it a scarf or other accessory. I don't want to get fat." Suki and Longshot chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

She rose from her seat with the intention of heading towards the restrooms. As she walked away she could hear Suki and Longshot fall into comfortable conversation. She was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two girls in red cheerleading uniforms follow her into the women's restroom.

"Lookie what we've got here Steph," said one of the girls as soon as the door shut behind them with a 'click'. Bee froze, every muscle seizing in her body. The girl was tall and lithe, with brown hair and cruel eyes. Her heart immediately began to beat hard and fast against her chest. Bee could feel her throat begin to close up in panic. She turned around to face her aggressors. "It's a boy who thinks he's a girl" The other girl, Steph, laughed. She was skinny and stupid-looking, with short blond hair and cold, ice blue eyes.

"No, Britt! It is a girl! A girl who thinks she's a boy!"

"Why are you wearing those gay clothes?" 'Britt' asked, approaching Smellerbee. "You some sort of fag?" She shoved her shoulder with her hand. Bee gritted her teeth as she stepped farther back. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and creeping into her cheeks, staining them bright red with rage.

"So what if I am?" she asked, glaring with sharp eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" Steph and the other girl looked at each other. The other girl laughed and balled her hand into a fist.

"We don't like fags," she said, shoving her fist in Bee's face, inches away from the tip of her nose. Smellerbee swallowed but didn't flinch. "And we'll teach you exactly what we do about them." Steph came to the girl's other side, effectively trapping Bee like an animal against the bathroom wall. Bee balled her fists to her sides.

"I'm so scared," she said sarcastically. "What can two brainless hooters do to me anyway, punch me? That won't turn anyone straight, just like you sitting in a classroom probably won't make you smart!" Steph growled.

"Why you-" she started. She lunged at Bee, who sidestepped just in time. Steph collided with the mirror that was hung on the wall, almost causing it to fall from its place. The other girl tried to grab Bee's arm, but the smaller girl was too fast and dodged the girl's hand. Bee knocked over a vase as she tried to move around the two girls. It crashed, loud and echoing in the small bathroom. She felt one of the hooters grab at her collar, only to lose hold. She ripped the heavy door open and sprinted out into the restaurant. No one could see her, on account of the restrooms being in a hallway near the back of the diner. She looked around desperately for a place to hide, eyes falling on a janitor's closet to her right that was halfway opened. Bee stepped inside and closed the door, trying to slow her uneasy breathing. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open. She held her breath.

"Where is that little faggot?" she heard the enraged voice of Steph say. The other girl sighed.

"Whatever Steph, let's get outta here," she said. She heard their footsteps fade away. Smellerbee slowly opened the door and scanned the area. It was free of the Twin Hooters. She slipped back into the bathroom, her hands shaky as she opened the door of the last stall. She sat down in front of the door and placed her head in her hands, letting out a shaky breath.

"I thought I could avoid this," she said to herself, trying to find the courage to walk back out to Longshot and Suki, who were no doubt wondering where she was. She blinked back the tears that started to burn behind her eyelids.

"Damn."


	9. Chapter 9

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter IX.

Longshot's brow was furrowed with distress. What was taking Bee so long? He hoped everything was alright. He took another slurp of his raspberry chocolate swirl, savoring the sweet and bitter flavors as they tingled tantalizingly on his taste buds. Suki seemed to be thinking the same thing as Longshot. She clicked her nails impatiently on the table as she took a sip of her milk, having already consumed her French toast, which was delicious by the way.

"What'd she do, fall in?" she asked, licking her lips free of a milk moustache. Longshot snorted and waved his hand. Just then he looked up to see two girls in cheerleading uniforms stomp their way out of diner from the direction of the bathroom. That got Longshot worried. He shoved a French fry in his mouth before standing up.

"I'll be right back 'Ki," he said. She nodded, understanding that he was going to check on Bee. She watched behind concerned eyes as Longshot walked towards the restrooms. Apprehension swirled unpleasantly in her stomach so she took another sip of ice cold milk, hoping to calm her increasing nervousness. She allowed her gaze to wander about the restaurant, hoping to find something or someone interesting to occupy her mind.

Meanwhile, Longshot approached the women's room. He gently knocked on the door, hoping no one was in there. Thankfully there wasn't. He carefully stepped inside the pink room, noticing that only one of the stalls was occupied. He gazed over to the adjacent wall, noticing that the mirror hanging on the wall was precariously dangling, ready to fall at any moment. As he took a step he heard something crunch under his foot. He peered down to see the remnants of a glass vase scattered all over the floor. Prismatic shards sparkled under the yellow light glowing from the ceiling. Fear rose in his throat.

Tentatively Longshot approached the only stall that seemed to be occupied. He reached out a fist and knocked on the door quietly.

"Alice?" he asked. He heard a sniffle and the rustle of fabric. "You alright? Suki and I got worried about you."

"Yeah, just perfect," was the reply. It was a sharp retort, which made Longshot wonder what exactly went down in there.

"It doesn't sound perfect to me," Longshot said, leaning against the stall. "You want to talk about it?" He heard a soft sigh.

"Do I have a choice?" Bee asked, rubbing her eyes. Longshot chuckled.

"Not really," Longshot said. "Now, open up!" There was a pause before the 'click' of a stall lock and the squeaky opening of the door. Longshot looked Bee over. She seemed no worse for wear, but she seemed shaken, and her eyes wore red like she'd been…crying.

"You're not supposed to be in here. It's the girl's bathroom."

"Come on, over here," Longshot said, gesturing to a set of chairs stationed in a corner of the bathroom by the precariously hung mirror, conveniently enough, ignoring her statement. As she sat down, Longshot pulled out his phone and typed up a quick text message. As he hit "send", Bee gave him an inquisitive look.

"A message to Suki telling her that we did not indeed find the entrance to Narnia in the women's bathroom and we'll be out in a few minutes," Longshot explained. Bee gave a shaky laugh and placed her hands on her knees, which were shaking ever so slightly. Longshot swallowed, but felt glad he could at least make her smile at the moment.

"So what happened here?" he asked, gesturing to the mirror and broken glass on the floor. Smellerbee exhaled, gesturing towards the door.

"Two hooter wannabe's followed me in here and started harassing me. It seems that the Harassment Squad likes to follow me everywhere." Longshot couldn't help but laugh at Alice's term, but sobered as he realized what Alice was saying.

"They were harassing you?" he asked. He figured Bee was kinda… Guy like? But he'd never said anything to be polite. Now he saw the pain in Bee's brown-grey eyes. He never felt as relatable to the girl as he did right now.

"Yeah," Bee said. "I know I shouldn't let them get to me, but sometimes it just gets the better of me." Longshot placed his hand on Bee's.

"You don't have to be so strong Alice," he said. Bee looked from his hand to Longshot's face, chest swelling with the feeling of comfort that radiated from Longshot's very being. "I know how it feels. I was a coward. I admire you for being so strong, but you shouldn't have to feel like it's a burden you have to bear."

"So you've-" she started.

"Bullied too?" Longshot finished for her. "Yeah, I have." The tension in her shoulders seemed to release from his body. Longshot gave her hand a squeeze.

"And I'm here for you, whenever you need me," he said, staring directly into Smellerbee's eyes. "Suki too. We're here for you whenever you need us. That's what friends are for, right?" She seemed to be fighting with herself. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both. A single tear slid down her face as she laughed, grateful for her newfound friends and for someone that understood her better than anyone had before.

"Thanks," she said, looking at Longshot with those brown eyes that at the moment seemed like a tree after a storm. Longshot smiled at her, compassion swelling in his heart. He needed to help this girl.

"Anytime," he said, standing up. Bee followed his lead. They paused for a moment, just looking at each other.

"Let's get back to that raspberry chocolate swirl shake," Longshot said, wrapping his arm around Bee's shoulders. "Then, I'm buying you a scarf."

And so they went, stepping out the bathroom door in a much lighter mood than when they entered. After Longshot gave Suki a look that said "I'll explain later" and paying for their food, completely ignoring the sexually charged glances that Kori was giving him, the trio walked out the diner. Bee silently slurped at her milkshake, which had been transferred into a to-go cup, as they perused the colorful booths down the street.

"Oo!" Suki exclaimed as they passed by a jewelry stand. Of course they had to stop as she browsed the rack of sparkling dangle-earrings that shimmered like fish scales in the sunlight.

"I personally like the green and gold ones," Bee voiced as she and Longshot stood to the side, watching the feverish girl with amusement. "They go well with your skin tone, and they're just plain cool."

Suki held the aforementioned pair up, examining them with the scrutiny that only teenage girls possessed. After a few moments she seemed to agree with Bee and pulled out a ten dollar bill from her purse.

"Are you happy with your purchase?" Longshot asked as they walked away from the booth. Suki had placed them in her ears as soon as she had received change from the nice lady who made the earrings, much to Bee's protest of hygiene.

"Hell yeah," Suki said with a grin. "These earrings are all kinds of sexy!" Bee smirked.

"What did I tell you?" she said, holding up her hands, now free of the most delicious raspberry chocolate swirl. "I have great taste. Just not all the time."

"I'll say," Suki replied. "Where'd you snag those kickin' converse anyway?"

"A great trend-setter never reveals her secrets!' Alice said, putting her finger to her lips. Longshot laughed and spied a booth that displayed scarves of every color and fabric.

"Speaking of trend-setters," he said, looking at Bee. "I believe I owe you a scarf." Bee blushed and blushed.

"You really don't have too."

"But I want to," Longshot said, walking over to the booth. He flashed a friendly smile to the young woman who was apparently watching the booth for her mother.

"So which one tickles your fancy?" Longshot asked, stroking a particularly soft looking scarf that was a rich blue and red color. Bee snorted.

"Tickles my fancy?" she asked as she scrutinized a lovely chiffon scarf that was a light shade of lavender. "What are you, from the fifties of something?" Longshot rolled his eyes and moved onto a rather ugly orange and brown scarf that had strange little purple flowers on it. The pattern made him grimace. He looked over to Bee.

"Are you adverse to my vocabulary?"

"No, I think it's quite dapper," She said nonchalantly as she examined a scarf with a zebra pattern in it in hues of peach and turquoise. Longshot chuckled. Suddenly his eyes fell on a shiny silk scarf that was two toned- Yellow and Black. Just like Bee's personality. He chuckled to himself. It looked like a bee. Each end of the scarf was lined with sparkly gold fabric.

"How about this one?" he asked, taking it off the rack. Smellerbee looked over her shoulder, eyes raking up and down the garment. A small smile graced her face.

"It's nice," she said, turning around and holding her hand out to take it. Longshot handed it to her and watched as Bee rubbed her fingertips against the fabric, savoring the smooth surface. "I like it." Longshot took Bee's response as approval and approached the girl sitting by a money box. He dipped his head low to her so Bee wouldn't be able to hear how much the scarf cost, which was probably a considerable amount because of the fabric.

Meanwhile Bee was still admiring the scarf. It was a lovely choice. Suki approached so she could look at it as well.

"It's pretty," she pointed out. "And kinda expensive looking." Bee made an uncomfortable noise. She didn't even want to know how much Longshot was going to pay for this thing. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Longshot shove his wallet back into his pocket. Bee gave a nervous smile. Longshot just smiled, looking from her to Suki.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Suki and Bee nodded. As they left the booth, Smellerbee stared at the scarf her in her hands, mildly confused as to why Longshot would buy it for her in the first place. Well, she supposed it was to make her feel better after the fiasco in the bathroom. In any case, she was grateful.

They continued to browse booths, periodically entranced by some knick-knack or other interesting object. By the time they had finished one row of booths Suki had bought two more pairs of earrings, a necklace, and a soft pretzel, Bee had purchased a small strawberry smoothie, and Longshot had come away with a curious pair of hot pink sunglasses. They'd gotten halfway through the second row before Smellerbee spied the two wannabe Hooters who had assaulted her in the diner. Longshot stopped midway through a retelling of the "worst Cirque performance ever", sensing that he'd lost the attention of his new aerialist friend. Suki looked to Longshot, also sensing that something was amiss. Longshot looked over the crowd of people until his eyes landed on the two girls. Anger bubbled in his stomach. He made a low sound in his throat, but continued on with his story as if nothing had happened.

"So then Teo lost the rabbit and it so happened that there was a woman in the audience that was severely allergic to rabbits…" The two girls came closer to them, not yet noticing Bee. Bee's hand flew to a necklace, which was around her slender neck. She gripped it like a worry stone. This did not go unnoticed by Longshot or Suki.

Suddenly, as if in a horror movie, one of the girls looked up and saw her. She gestured to the other one, who Bee recognized to be Steph. They both glared at her as they approached. Bee unconsciously moved closer to Longshot, whose mouth was clenched shut. Suki picked up the hateful vibe and glared right back at the wannabe's. As they got closer, Steph opened her mouth to speak.

"Nice necklace, homo. And nice bag, and surprisingly enough nice scarf. " She said, looking Bee up and down. Then turned her gaze to Longshot and winked. Bee shot her a hateful glare. As the girls passed, Suki turned around.

"Hey, you've got a bit of ugly all over your face!" she yelled with a sweeping motion. 'What'd ya momma do when you were young, beat you with an ugly stick? You so ugly, when you were born the doctor took one look at you and slapped your parents!" All around them peopled began to laugh. Steph looked back, astonished, before punching the other girl in the shoulder, for she was laughing too. They both quickly walked away, egos wounded. Bee and Longshot slapped Suki on the back, howling with laughter.

"That was awesome Suki!" Bee exclaimed. Longshot was grinning from ear to ear. Suki laughed.

"I gotta look out for my friends!" she said, holding her fist out. Bee pumped her fist with her own. Longshot wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here."

As they walked away, Longshot observed Bee out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be happy, which made Longshot feel like a job well done. He looked over at Suki and winked. She winked right back, giving him a silent message that made him roll his eyes. They drove away in silence, only the fleeting sound of punk music serving at their soundtrack as they traveled back to the Cirque, back to home.


	10. Chapter 10

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter X.

"Hey Bee!" Suki yelled. "We're driving this one!" She laughed as she watched Bee look around for her ride. Her hair was slightly disheveled; brown strands highlighted with copper in the bright sun- the product of getting up too early in the morning without time to properly brush her hair.

It was a beautiful day with a blue sky and bright sunshine, but it was getting hot fast. Suki wiped sweat from her brow as she called out to Bee. Finally, the fair-skinned girl turned her head to see Suki in front of a rather large silver Ford F-150. She quickly jogged over to her.

"Why aren't we hauling your tigers?" she asked. Suki shrugged.

"Iroh wants everyone driving something different for some reason. I think his overly gelled hair is starting to affect his brain. Aang's hauling them this time, but if he does something to my babies then his clown act is going to mysteriously lose one of its men." Bee laughed and walked over to the passenger's side. She hoisted himself up and closed the door. Suki hauled herself up and slammed the door with a tremendous 'thud'. They both buckled their seatbelts simultaneously. Bee observed herself in the rearview mirror, trying to undo the damage that had been done to her already messed up hair. Next time she should not be left alone with scissors. Suddenly she saw something move in the back seat. Bee slowly turned her head to look in the back, only see Longshot curled up in the back seat, fast asleep.

"Um, Suki?" she asked. "Why is Longshot passed out in the back?" Suki turned to look. Longshot was covered by a navy blanket, one arm hanging off the side of the seat. He snored softly, periodically murmuring in his sleep. Bee had to say, it was kind of cute. Suki turned in her seat to look at the motionless teen.

"Oh, I forgot he was there." Bee face-palmed and shook her head. Suki made an annoyed sound.

"He was exhausted after helping take down equipment and checking to make sure everything was ready," Suki snapped, turning back to the front she cranked the truck. It roared to life. Their seats vibrated over the powerful engine. "Iroh told him he could crash here."

"Ah," Bee said, taking one last glance at the slumbering Longshot before returning to the front. Suki got the signal that they were ready to go and trailed behind a large truck that carried the big top. They crept along until they reached the highway, where they boosted up their speed with a sonorous growl from the engine.

"He seems to have so much responsibility," Bee said absentmindedly as they rode along. She observed all the traffic. There were a fair number of cars on the road. Bee tried to find as many license plates from different states as possible. "Longshot, I mean."

"Yeah, well he's been in the Cirque for a while and he's kind of Iroh's right hand man," Suki said. "It just comes with the job I guess." Bee nodded and leaned her forehead against the window. The windowpane was warm because of the summer heat. She watched the trees pass by, too quickly for her eyes to focus on them. Her head bobbed occasionally by a bump in the road, but for the most part the ride was smooth, and the road was hypnotizing. In no time Bee had fallen asleep.

Longshot groaned. He was having the most wonderful dream that consisted of swirling colors of yellow and black and bright brown-grey eyes until the truck had hit a large bump in the road. Slowly he opened his eyes. It took a minute for them to focus. Longshot's body was still tingly from sleep and his limbs felt heavy. He attempted to move the arm he was currently using as a pillow, only to find it numb and immobile. A soft groan escaped his lips. Well, might as well take a moment to just stay still and wake up.

After a few minutes of just lying there, Longshot finally attempted to sit up.

"Morning beautiful," Suki said, peering at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Longshot's hair was stuck up on the right side, and the same side of his face was red and dimpled from the creases in his shirt sleeve. Longshot made a noncommittal sound as he tried to rub his hair back into place.

"Is that any way to greet a lady?" Suki asked with an exaggerated, outraged expression. "I'm shocked Liam Donato!"

"Where's Bee?" Longshot asked, wondering about the girl who had recently occupied his dreams and completely ignoring Suki sarcastic retort. Suki huffed as Longshot peered around the passenger's seat to see Bee slumped against the window, cheek sticking to the windowpane so that it stayed stretched upward while gravity pulled the rest of him down. Suki rolled her eyes as Longshot contemplated the sight before him.

"You two are impossible," she said, turning on the radio. "All you ever do is talk about each other." And with that Suki cranked up the radio to the very loud, pulsating Black Eyed Peas. In a swift moment two things happened: one- Longshot was positive he felt his eardrums pop, and two- Bee went from happily asleep to soaring out of her seat, protected from flying through the windshield solely by her seatbelt. She whipped her head to glare at Suki, who cackled with laughter before turning the radio down to a volume more accepted by society. As Longshot rubbed his ears to check that he indeed still had the sense of hearing, Bee punched Suki in the shoulder and proceeded to yell at her.

"What the hell, Suki?" Bee yelled at the diva, "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Suki, who seemed un-phased by the girl, just laughed and changed lanes.

"I just thought that since you two are so keen to talk about each other, that you should have the opportunity to talk to each other before I throw you both out of this car," she said. "Because I am not the Encyclopedia Liam or the Encyclopedia Alice, so ask each other questions and talk to each other about each other, please and thank you." And with that Suki went silent. Bee and Longshot just looked at each other with wounded faces.

"Um," Longshot sputtered. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep now." Bee nodded quickly.

"Yeah, me too."

And with that, both teens assumed their previous positions and fell back into a not-so-comfortable slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XI.

"Oh my god!" Bee exclaimed, hands flying to her stubbed left foot. She hopped around a little in the grass, trying to breathe through the throbbing pain emitting from her big toe. 'Okay, ask for help when putting up tents.' She gingerly placed her foot back down as an amused Longshot walked up to her from his own tent positioned a ways away.

"You're obviously still in lala-land from the long drive," he said, helping Bee to stabilize the tent's frame before trying to tether it into place, which was what she was trying to do before she hit her foot on a heavy box she'd forgotten she'd placed on the ground. "You'll zone back in after a while." Bee remained in brooding silence until they had successfully set up the tent. She searched around for anything she missed. She didn't notice anything... Yet. Now all there was to do was move all of her stuff in, which wouldn't take long seeing as how she didn't have many things other than her trunk and her cot.

"So what's up with you?" Longshot asked, half in a joking tone and half concerned. Bee rolled her eyes and went to pick up her cot. She tucked it under her arm before ducking into the rust-colored tent. Longshot raised his eyebrows before following the pissy girl, as there was no other way to describe her right now, inside. He watched Bee set up her cot, folding the legs out gently to make sure she didn't end up hurting herself again. After she'd set the thing up, Bee plopped down on her butt on the end of the cot, bouncing a little as she made contact with the thin mattress. Longshot sat down beside her and stared at Bee, observing eyelashes and smooth skin, slightly blushed now that Bee was irritated.

"C'mon," Longshot finally said, nudging Bee with his hand. "You were fine when we packed up, during the drive, and when we set up here. What's going on now?" Bee sighed and flopped down on the cot, closing her eyes. Longshot turned his head to look at Bee.

"I'm just tired, really," Bee admitted. "I'm not used to having to do this every five or so days. It's a little stressful. Not to mention that rude awakening Suki gave me- I didn't sleep very well at all after that." Longshot laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I know how you feel," Longshot said, shifting so that he didn't have to look at Bee over his shoulder. "I was the same way when I first joined." Bee sat up and crossed her legs. She cocked her head inquisitively at Longshot, not unlike a puppy when it's curious.

"How long have you been here Longshot?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Her eyes looked different without all the makeup on them. They looked… better. "You seem to know everything about everything here. That kind of knowledge only comes with time." Longshot sat in silence for a beat, playing with his fingers. Finally he sighed.

"I've been here since I was thirteen," he admitted. Bee arched an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"That long?" she asked. Longshot nodded. "Why?"

"Issues," Longshot said. "Just issues." Bee propped her hand on one of his hands. She watched Longshot fidget, trying to decide whether to confide in Alice or not.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything," Bee said, shrugging. "Everyone is entitled to secrets." Longshot smiled a small smile and moved to sit directly in front of Bee. As he crossed his legs he positioned himself so that his knees touched Bee's. They almost mirrored each other. Bee analyzed Longshot, noticing the way one of his eyebrows was raised slightly higher than the other, the way his hair hung over them messily and yet like they meant to be that way, how his mouth twitched slightly as he struggled for words to come out of his mouth. Bee felt a lump rise in her throat, a tingle in the pit of her stomach.

"I ran away from home like many of the other teenagers in the Cirque," Longshot said, locking his eyes with Smellerbee's. Bee waited patiently for Longshot to continue.

"I was being harassed," Longshot said, folding his hands together in his lap. He didn't look up from his hands as he spoke. "People at my old school were cruel to those who didn't fit in. I was one of those kids that didn't really… get along with kids my own age. "

"They harassed you for being different?" Bee asked, eyebrows furrowed together. Longshot raised his eyes to Bee's.

"Yeah," Longshot said. Bee gazed at him, sympathetic. "Shoving, taunting, threats, I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried to get the faculty into it to help me out, but they didn't help at all. You could tell they figured it was something I just had to deal with. After a while I just stopped trying, and like a coward I ran away from home.

"I heard there was a circus in town, so I snuck out my window in the middle of the night. I left my parents a note. I still feel bad for not giving them more than that." Longshot looked away, gazing into nothingness. Bee slipped her hand under Longshot's, wrapping her pale fingers around Longshot's slightly tanner ones.

"That's why I ran away," Bee said, casting her eyes down. "There was this thug named Hide. He's always had a thing for shoving me into lockers." Longshot winced. He tightened his grip on Bee's hand in support.

"Anyway," Bee continued. "I could always brush off those shoves and the taunts. Even the slushies weren't too bad after a while- it was just a part of school life. But one day I guess I just got fed up with it all and I followed him into the boy's locker room after his football practice to confront him. Next thing I knew, he kissed me." Bee bottom lip quivered just the tiniest bit. She could feel the hot tears fighting to fall down her face, but she held them in. Longshot felt his heart tighten, looking at those glistening eyes.

"Oh Bee," he said, covering their hands with his other hand, stroking the back of Bee's hand with his thumb. Longshot feared the worst. "He didn't-"

"No," Bee said, cutting him off. "It was nothing like that. But I shoved him away and he ran out of the locker room. After that he threatened to kill me if I told anyone, and the shoving and taunting just got worse. The administration at my school is flawed, they can't do anything. The only person who cared was my father." Tears began to escape from behind closed eyes, rolling down flushed cheeks. "The only thing I regret is leaving him, though I try to at least send him a text or something every now and then to let him know I'm alright."

Longshot sat, speechless. He continued to rub circles on Bee's hand, trying to sooth the girl a little bit. Bee seemed to relax a little. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, but she seemed to regain composure. They both looked up into each other's' eyes and smiled.

"Well," Longshot said with a strangled laugh. "I didn't expect a heart-to-heart this morning." Bee laughed along with him. "Do you feel better?" Bee pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere.

"Yeah," she said, wiping her nose on her handkerchief. "It felt good to tell someone. The only other person who knows why I'm here is Iroh." She tucked the handkerchief back into her pocket. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Longshot answered, giving Bee's hand one final squeeze before letting go. "Whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Bee let out a breath and smiled, bringing her knees to her chest.

Longshot stood up and held his hand out. Bee looked at it, confused. What now? Longshot shook his hand a little, trying to get Bee to take it.

"C'mon," he said. "I want to show you something." Bee wrapped her hand around Longshot's, allowing the taller boy to pull her up. She trailed behind Longshot, her right hand in Longshot's left. She was slightly light-headed, all of the emotions she'd experienced in the past five minutes swirling in her head. She concentrated on the comforting feeling of Longshot's hand around hers, hoping she wouldn't fall flat on her face in this current state.

The two teens almost ran to Longshot's tent. Longshot murmured a quick "watch your head" before letting go of Bee's hand. Bee just stood, gazing around the tent. It was very different from hers. There was stuff everywhere even though they had just now set up camp. She spied the guitar she'd heard many nights ago, playing the lullaby that helped her sleep, even though Longshot wasn't aware of it. Bee winced when she remembered the epic fall she'd taken that night, but the valiant way Longshot had rushed out to help her. Her stomach fluttered.

"Here we are!" Longshot exclaimed. Bee jumped at the sudden sound and turned to see Longshot holding a small, brown plush monkey in his hand. Bee raised her eyebrow. Longshot motioned for her to sit on his cot. Bee sat, down, Longshot following after. Longshot handed the monkey to Smellerbee, who cradled it in her hands, feeling the soft fabric on her fingers.

"This is going to sound strange," Longshot warned, "But it's true, so bear with me." Bee sat patiently, waiting for Longshot to speak.

"Every time someone has joined the circus," Longshot started, "Well…ever since I joined, I've found a small stuffed animal on the ground a day before they arrived." Bee processed this information for a moment before coming to a realization.

"So this one is me?" she asked, holding the small monkey up. Longshot sighed in relief, glad Bee didn't think he was insane.

"Yeah," he said, holding his hand out for the small animal. Bee handed the plush toy to him. "This one I found during clean up the day before you came to ask Iroh is you could join. I kind of saw your performance," he admitted, a blush creeping to his cheeks. "I've named him The Duke."

"The Duke," Bee echoed, politely gesturing to take the monkey back from Longshot. She turned The Duke in her hands, noticing that he was unblemished save for a smudge on its left arm.

"Do you have the other members' animals?" she asked. Longshot nodded and gestured to a small trunk that contained small animals of every color and species. Bee walked over to them, still holding The Duke in her hand. She saw a red bird, a blue crane, a green snake and at least a dozen other colorful animals.

"This one is Suki's," Longshot said, holding up a green cat with large, plastic gold jewels as eyes. "Was it not meant for her?" Bee laughed.

"Definitely was." Longshot put the cat back down and stood up. He stretched his arms, still a little sore from his uncomfortable position during the ride.

"Um, Longshot?" Bee asked, looking down at the little monkey. "Would it be out of tradition if I asked to maybe keep The Duke?" Longshot crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"Well, I have everyone else's with me, but I'd be willing to part with The Duke," he said with a smile. "But only if you take care of him." Bee nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!" she said, holding the monkey close. "Thanks, Longshot."

"Not a problem," Longshot replied. "Now you should probably get back to unpacking. No doubt Jet is going to start practice this afternoon." Bee groaned.

"Don't remind me," Bee replied, but there was a playful glint in her eyes that made Longshot chuckle as Bee stepped out of his tent. When he couldn't hear the soft footsteps of Bee anymore, he walked back towards the trunk full of animals. It seemed incomplete without The Duke, but Bee seemed so eager to have that little brown monkey that Longshot couldn't refuse. Longshot sighed, closing the lid of the trunk.

After Bee had told him why she'd joined the Cirque, Longshot couldn't help but feel like a coward. His situation hadn't really been near as bad a Bee's, yet he ran away like the cowardly lion. At least Bee had courage that Longshot never thought he could have. He mused over the part where that thug had kissed Bee. Longshot clenched his jaw. What if that had been Bee's first kiss? How dare that Hide take away something that was probably sacred to a girl like Bee? The thought made Longshot's blood boil.

But it was over and done with, and Longshot swore he'd never let anything happen to Bee like that again.

Okay quick thingy: Hide was in one episode (The Headband) in Book Three. I chose him to play the character I did because I was running out of names from the Fire Nation that I knew. Not sure if I'm going to include him later into the story but just making sure you guys knew that. Okay. Okay. Oh and the hooker/waitress from the other chapter is a girl from The Promise (the comic series).  
I would post more notes but they distract from the story.

The Nerd


	12. Chapter 12

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XII.

The day was a cloudy one. The world seemed asleep; neither whistle of the wind nor the cry of a crow could be heard in the quiet streets Longshot travelled along, leather messenger bag full of fliers slung across his body.

It was unnerving, the world being so lifeless, especially after the last town they were in. Longshot knew this town, so large it was almost a city, could light up with celebration and excitement, but at the moment the streets were barren and the buildings a grayish color.

Longshot scuffed his converse on the pavement as he spotted a local barber shop. He could see activity inside; the whole front of the shop was a glass window so passerby could peer in and watch a man have his hair trimmed or his beard shaved off. Longshot looked at the swirling blue, white, and red stripes as he opened the door. A small bell dinged cheerily above his head. Unlike the streets the small shop was filled with sound: the radio in the corner broadcasting swinging bandstand music, the scrape of a razor being drug across a man's cheek, the 'swishing' of a pair of scissors as it sliced through hair, and the comfortable conversation between a man and his barber. Longshot softly cleared his throat. An old man who was trimming a small boy's hair looked over his work, peering over his thin glasses with kind eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking down at the messenger bag, "You sellin' somethin'?"

"No sir," Longshot said politely, stepping forward. "I'm actually with the Cirque that's in town and I was wondering if maybe I could hang a flier in your window." The old man looked Longshot over for a moment, staring from his black eyes to his long raven hair that was tucked rather messily in a ponytail and back again before a smile widened across his wrinkled face.

"Liam Donato?" the old man asked, stepping out from behind the barber's chair. "My you've grown! Where've you been boy?" Longshot shifted uncomfortably.

"You know where I've been, Phineas" Longshot said. The old man, Phineas, shrugged and his eyes softened. He stepped closer to Longshot.

"Your parents miss you," Phineas said with pleading eyes. "They want you home." Longshot sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know," he said. "But I'm not staying here. They know why I ran away and I'm not coming back to this place full of.. of… Sticks in the Mud. I won't stay where I'm not wanted." Phineas sighed in defeat and held his hand out. Longshot pulled a colorful flier boasting "Cirque du La Terre! The most wondrous circus performance in the States!" Phineas picked up a roll of tape and taped the flier to the window so that all who passed by would see it.

"I remember when I used to cut your hair," chuckled Phineas. "You had a god-awful head of curls when you were little." The corner of Longshot's mouth twitched with the memory. It was a better time, when your peers didn't care about who you liked, but only if you were going to share your 100 pack of crayons.

"They'd still like to see you though," Phineas added after he taped the last corner to the glass. Longshot shrugged and turned to open the door.

"I haven't gone to see them in four years," Longshot said. "Every time the Cirque comes here, I can't bring myself to do it."

"Maybe this time," Phineas said encouragingly, walking back to his work. Longshot looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe this time." Longshot closed the door behind him, the cheery bell above his head sounding more mocking than happy. He started down the street once more, periodically stopping to tape a flier on a lamp post or bare wall. His head buzzed with memories of times he walked down these streets with his parents and times he was too afraid to because of kids from his school. He was suddenly glad the streets were empty, there was nobody there to call him a freak or push him against a wall. Then he thought of what happened to Bee and he shivered, though the air was warm. Quickly he hustled down the street, hoping to find something to calm his mind.

Meanwhile, Bee was in one of the most rigorous practice sessions of her life.

"C'mon Bee!" Jet yelled. "Keep your arms straight! You were too limp during the last performance!" Bee growled and tried to keep her arms outstretched as she gripped the silks. It was nearing one in the afternoon and they had been practicing since seven in the morning. She fully understood the need to practice before opening night in two days, but she also understood the need for a good night's sleep.

"There you go!" Jet praised, clapping his hands together. "You can take a break now!" The tan boy then turned to harp at Azula, who was too busy flirting with Ty Lee to actually practice. Bee lowered herself down to the mat and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked over to one of the empty stands and sat on the metal bench. She quickly opened the bottle and gulped down the water, relishing how the liquid hydrated her parched throat. She capped the lid and pressed the bottle to her forehead, sighing at the coldness against her skin. Condensation from the bottle trickled down onto her face, but she was too tired to care if it ran into her eyes. She watched her fellow aerialists as they went through steps of the dance part of the routine.

Ty Lee was flawless as always, moving her body as easily as a snake. Azula mirrored Ty Lee's movements with a lesser amount of grace but with much more sensuality. Together they created a yin and yang of beauty and foreboding. Jet nodded approvingly before Azula stepped wrong and they had to start over, Jet yelling counts as he clapped his hands. Bee shook her head, trying to suppress her increasing headache. She decided the best way to get rid of it was to not think about it, and the best way to not think about it was to not think about the cause of it, so Bee let her mind wander to less pressing things. Suddenly the gaze of warm somehow inviting black eyes came to mind and the touch of calloused fingers from years of playing guitar and maybe… shooting a bow and arrow? She saw one is his tent.

Bee blushed and set the water bottle down, covering her face with her hands. She had to admit, she was forming a crush on Longshot, but she was embarrassed to admit it. She was afraid that if Longshot didn't feel the same way then she'd lose the only one that really understands her. But she couldn't help but smile at the gentle, intelligent way Longshot spoke or feel her heart leap whenever her name passed Longshot's lips. Bee thought then of The Duke, who was currently sitting on her cot. Bee had sat for a good while just holding the monkey after Longshot had let her have it. She'd thought about her growing feelings for Longshot, how the boy listened to her when she confessed why she ran away from home. She had cradled The Duke against her chest when she had lain down to sleep. She couldn't help but feel as though she had some part of Longshot in that monkey even though it was supposed to symbolize Bee herself.

"Bee!" Jet yelled, breaking Bee out of her musings. The pale girl groaned, slowly walking to Jet to continue her excruciating practice.

Longshot sat in a little coffee shop nursing a medium drip and chocolate biscotti. He needed a little pick-me-up. Thankfully there wasn't really anyone else in the shop which doubled as a bookstore and the only person working was an old lady who probably couldn't remember where she parked her car this morning.

He absentmindedly dunked the biscotti in his coffee, barely tasting the chocolate as he nibbled on the end. He searched his mind of something, anything to think about. His mind wandered to eyes that couldn't decide between brown, black or gray and skin that glowed under the spotlight.

Okay, Longshot liked Bee, a lot. But he wasn't sure of his feelings on a deeper level than friendship. Longshot had never had a girlfriend before and he honestly couldn't tell what his feelings meant. He did know that Bee was beautiful, and a tomboy to the extreme, but most of all he knew that Bee was a tortured soul like him. There was a connection between the two of them, an understanding. Suddenly, Longshot's phone vibrated on the table.

"Yeah?" Longshot asked, pushing the answer button. He could hear Iroh's laugh through the phone.

"Are you almost done?" Iroh asked. "We need you back here." Longshot groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I just have one more street to hit then I'll be right there," he said. He heard Iroh make a noise similar to an "hmph".

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked, genuinely concerned. Longshot bit his lips and stayed silent for a moment.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Then get moving!" Iroh exclaimed. "Time is of the essence!" And with that Iroh hung up the phone. Longshot shook his head and placed his phone in his pocket. He draped his messenger back over his shoulder and picked up his coffee, munching on his biscotti as he quietly slipped out the door.

The last street was easy, just lamp posts to plaster with fliers. Longshot quickly taped them up, biscotti hanging out of the corner of his mouth. As he bent down to pick up his coffee he'd placed on the ground he spied a familiar house down the street. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed a woman with dark hair outside tending to the rose bushes. He stood frozen for a moment when suddenly the woman turned around, eyes gazing to the boy standing awkwardly on the street corner. She seemed confused for a moment before her hand flew to her heart. Longshot sucked in his breath. He quickly turned around and almost sprinted down the street towards his truck.

He leapt into the driver's side, heart pounding. As he pulled out of the parking space he saw the woman standing on the street corner holding his forgotten coffee cup with his first name scribbled onto the side. As he drove away he looked at her in his rearview mirror, his eyes stinging.

"Sorry, mom."


	13. Chapter 13

Like on my other story (Left in the Dark) I mentioned I don't like long Authors notes so I'm actually going to make this one short! I just wanted to say thank you for my two reviews. ^_^

Udlamain: Thanks for you review. (: I was trying to get away from the highschool environment but my other Smellerbee/Longshot story they are in highschool…. Though there is a major twist. You might like it. :P

PlumChutney: I'm not sure if you crying is a good thing or a bad. I mean I'm happy for the fact I've made it really emotional but I wasn't going for SUPER Emotional. But either ways… Thanks :)

! )(#*! )(*$&*#& ^$( *&$

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XIII.

One thing that Suki prided herself on was her ability to sense when something was wrong. Even when someone hid their emotions behind the thickest of facades, she could always worm her way through that unbreakable exterior and find the true pain underneath. This however was not one of those times when she had to use her gift of prying problems out of seemingly happy people. There was clearly something wrong with Longshot as he rushed through the mass of circus tents, blindly weaving in and out of performers on break from practice and workers setting up lights and decorations not yet hung up. He almost knocked over Sam and Finn in his haste, barreling through them as if they weren't even there.

"Longshot!" she shouted, hurrying after him. "Longshot!" He seemed to not have heard her. He continued his quickened pace, not exactly a run but a hell of a lot faster than a stride. Longshot seemed to be heading straight to his tent. By the time Suki had caught up with him he had almost ducked his head under the flap of his tent.

"Liam freakin' Donato, you slow your butt down right. Now." Suki demanded, hand flying out to grab his arm. She pulled him back with an enormous tug. Longshot snapped out of his trance, yanked his arm out of Suki's grasp and whipped around, staring at Suki with wild eyes that shimmered with tears of many emotions: anger, frustration, fear, sadness. They stared at each other before Suki asked softly, "What happened?" Longshot seemed to deflate before her eyes.

"I um," he said, clearing his throat. His voice shook and he swallowed, trying to retain some strength. "I saw my mom." Suki sucked in her breath.

"Did you speak with her?" Longshot shook his head.

"No, I just saw her. She was working in the rose garden, like she used to when I," pause. "When I lived with her. She just looked up and saw me." Longshot clenched his fists at his sides. "I ran."

"Oh, Longshot," Suki said, throwing her arms around Longshot's neck. He buried his face in Suki's hair and wrapped his arms around her, finding comfort in her familiar smell. No tears fell, but they both stood in silence, the only sounds being Longshot's ragged breathing as he tried to gain composure and the soft cooing of Suki, who was rubbing Longshot's back like a comforting mother would.

Bee hurt just like she always did after practice. Her muscles screamed, her skin tingled, her throat burned, everything just hurt. But she felt accomplished. Jet said that he was satisfied with today's practice. Now all Alice wanted to do was sleep.

The young aerialist huffed as she trudged onwards, already imagining the sensation of soft blankets, the call of sleep as it weighed down her eyelids, the comforting feeling of dreams as they tugged at her senses, warping reality into fantastical fantasy. Just when Bee came into view of her tent, something caught her eye.

Across the way stood Longshot and Suki- hugging. Their arms were wound tightly around each other, Longshot's face buried within the auburn locks of Suki's hair. Bee blinked for a moment before she felt her heart swell with jealousy.

Oh, so Longshot was just a player. The thought infuriated Bee. How dare Longshot play with her emotions like that? He just conveniently was attracted to both girls. Bee felt dizzy. The touches, heart to hearts, the scarf- they meant nothing. Bee cursed herself for making Longshot's attraction towards her all up in her head. She quietly fumed as she stood out of sight of her two friends. Then suddenly Bee's hateful thoughts came to a halt as a sob escaped Longshot's lips. Bee's body froze. She could see Suki tense up and usher Longshot into his tent, out of Bee's line of sight. Bee felt her heart tighten.

What happened to make Longshot cry? Bee felt the need to rush over to Longshot's tent and comfort Longshot the way Longshot had comforted her, but she didn't even know what was going on. Bee shifted her weight from foot to foot as she tried to formulate a plan in her worried mind. She was caught up in her worry for Longshot and her embarrassment for jumping to conclusions.

Okay, so she was going to nonchalantly wander to Longshot's tent and pretend like she didn't know anything that she was just visiting. But what about Suki? Bee cast her eyes skyward in frustration. Just when she decided to skip out on the plan and just get some rest, Suki emerged from the confines of Longshot's tent. She looked over at her with a wary yet knowing gaze before walking off towards the Cirque. Alright, it was now or never.

Smellerbee slowly made her way over to Longshot's tent, stopping short of the entrance, to be polite.

"Longshot?" she asked tentatively. For a moment there was no reply and Bee felt like she should just leave the poor boy alone, but then came Longshot's soft reply.

"Y-yeah?" Bee worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Could I come in for a moment?" Bee continued to bite her lip as she waited for a reply, feeling stupid and worried and wondering why the hell she was even standing outside Longshot's tent in the first place when the boy probably wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Um, yeah," came Longshot's voice. Bee heard the rustle of fabric from inside the tent. "Just give me a moment." Bee waited impatiently, tapping her foot lightly in the grass. "Okay," Longshot said. "Come in."

Bee ducked inside, eyes immediately darting to the dark-haired boy, who was currently sitting on his cot, eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"What's up?" Bee asked stupidly. She mentally kicked herself. Longshot spoke, but his eyes still remained adverted.

"Nothing much," Longshot said, knee bouncing up and down nervously. Alice exhaled and crossed her arms lightly against her chest.

"Liar." Longshot's head shot up and Bee sucked in air when she saw that Longshot's eyes were red from crying, that he looked ready to crack at any moment. Bee honestly didn't know what to say. She let her arms fall to her sides. "What happened to you?" Longshot let out a laugh, but it sounded hollow, bitter.

"I saw my mom," he said. Bee cocked her head, unsure of what to say, but Longshot didn't wait for her to speak. He looked upwards at nothing in particular, hands laced together in his lap. "I'm from this town, did I tell you? I just saw her and in the true Liam fashion I ran."

Bee took a step towards Longshot, silently asking permission to approach him. Longshot scooted down his cot to make room for Bee, who just sat down beside him, close to Longshot but far enough away so that they didn't touch each other.

"Tell me something," Bee said, looking at Longshot. They searched each other's' eyes for a moment, both getting lost in hues of either black or brown. She blinked and tried to ground herself, tried to remember what she was going to say in the first place. "What was your first thought when you saw your mom?" Longshot shifted uneasily, staring ahead of him.

"My first thought was that she hasn't changed a bit," Longshot said, still staring ahead of him. "She was trimming the rose bushes, like she always did. She wore the same apron, the same gloves, even her hair was the same. And then I remembered that I wasn't thirteen anymore, and then she looked at me." Longshot stopped suddenly, placing his head in his hands. "I hadn't seen her in so long; I didn't know if she'd recognize me, but as soon as she looked I me I knew, I knew she knew who I was. I got scared, so I ran."

Bee just watched the boy as he sat there, hunched over with his face in his hands. They sat in silence, Bee didn't really know what to say and Longshot was too afraid to say anything more.

"Are you going to see her again?" Bee asked finally. "Confront her?" Longshot let out a staggered breath.

"I don't know." Suddenly there was a gust of wind outside. It rocked the tent slightly, its sides billowing in the wind. Both teens jumped at the sudden movement, instinctively scooting closer to each other. Longshot was the first to notice their close proximity and scooted away so they he and Bee had a considerable distance between them. After the wind died down, Bee shrugged and clasped her hands together.

"Well, you've got about a week to figure it out," Bee said. It was true, they never stayed anywhere long. Even though this town was their biggest money-maker, Iroh never liked to dwell in a place for more than a week. The time limit made Longshot's heart beat painfully fast against his ribcage.

"I don't know if I can muster up that much courage in time," he said, running his hand through his mess of hair that had been taken out from the conical hat he normally wore.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to see a wizard," Bee said, looking at Longshot. "Pity there isn't a convenient yellow brick road nearby." Longshot couldn't help but laugh. He nudged Bee's shoulder with his own playfully.

"What could the wizard give you then?" Longshot asked, a small smile playing his lips as he and Bee looked at each other. "I'm sure you have a brain and heart and I know for a fact you have a hell of a lot more courage than I do." Bee chuckled and shrugged.

"We'll focus on getting your courage first," Bee said, standing up. "Then we'll figure out what I need." Longshot laughed and stood up as well.

"Thanks," Longshot said. Bee saw that playful glint she remembered the night she fell in the grass shine in Longshot's eyes. Mission accomplished. "So, how was your day?" Longshot asked, trying to move on to a less dreary subject. Bee groaned and flopped back down on the cot.

"Dreadful," she said, face scrunching up at the memory of the day's practice. "But Jet said we were doing great, so we don't have anything to do except the run-through tomorrow. I'm glad though." Longshot sat down and looked down at the girl who was currently sprawled across his cot, acting as if she owned it.

"I bet," he said. "I can only imagine what it's like to practice like that almost every day." Bee sat up and drew her knees up to her chest, arms locked around her legs.

"I don't mean to pry," Bee said, looking at Longshot from behind her eyelashes. "But why don't you perform in the Cirque like everyone else? You've been here the longest, why not perform in a show you work so hard to create?" The playful glint in Longshot's eyes seemed to flicker, and Bee felt like she just brought down the mood back from comfortable to awkward.

"I don't really have a talent," Longshot explained, eyes focused on Bee. "Everyone else joined with a trait already at hand, but I can't juggle or do magic or twirl in the air. I'm pretty useless as an act." Black eyes were again filled with sadness.

"But you do have a talent," Bee argued. "You can sing and play guitar, I've heard you!" Longshot seemed to be taken aback by the fact that Bee had heard him. Blood rushed to his cheeks. It's not like he didn't sing and play for his friends in the Cirque, but he hadn't realized that Bee had heard him playing when he wasn't in front of an audience.

"Yeah, but that's useless out there in the big top. People don't go to circuses to be sung to."

"Then I'll teach you," Bee said. Tension filled the air and Longshot's heart began to race as he realized what Bee meant.

"Teach me what?" he asked in a low voice, already formulating a way to let Bee down easy.

"Silks!" Bee exclaimed. "I'm sure you could do it with practice. You have strong arms, and besides, I've seen the way you stare during the show, the longing in your eyes. I could give you what you want- to be a performer." Bee's eyes were wild with the idea. His face was flushed, his heart thrummed in his chest, his hands trembled against his legs. Longshot just stared at her with sad eyes.

"I can't," he said, speaking softly. "I just can't, Smellerbee." The excitement left Bee's eyes. She unhooked her hands and let her legs fall so that she sat with her legs crossed on Longshot's cot. She just looked at Longshot with her piercing, yet already faded, eyes before standing up. Longshot thought that Bee was going to leave, but Bee just walked to Longshot's guitar case and opened the lid. Pale fingers grasped the neck, the steel strings vibrated slightly and let out a small sound as Bee's fingertips brushed against them. She picked the guitar up and walked back towards Longshot.

"Then play me a song," Bee said, holding Longshot's guitar out to him. "Use the only talent you say you have and play me a song. Anything, I've wanted to hear you again." Longshot didn't understand Bee's request, what it had to do with anything, why Bee's eyes burned with a strange intensity he only had seen once before, when Bee had performed her talent in front of Iroh, the first time Longshot ever saw her. Though he had confused her for a boy, but he took the guitar from Bee's hand and set it across his lap, arms falling into familiar positions. He caressed the fret board with his fingertips as his other hand strummed lightly against the strings. Bee just stood in front of him, one hand on her hip, waiting for Longshot to do something.

Longshot furiously sorted through his head to find a song, but he was so confused and pressured he couldn't think of anything. Then suddenly he remembered that he heard Bee say she liked the Beatles at some point, probably the day they went out into town. Bee had commented on his shirt, saying that the color was dreadful but the band was a nice choice. He finally decided on a specific song. He began to pick and strum, trying to remember the song by heart.

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you"_ he sang. _"Tomorrow I'll miss you."_ He watched Bee as he sang. Bee seemed to approve of his song choice. Longshot could see the smile tugging on the corners of Bee's lips. As Longshot opened his mouth to sing again, Bee opened hers.

_"And then while I'm away,"_ They both sang, Longshot's voice and Bee's. Longshot was shocked to hear that damn, Bee could sing. Her voice was smooth, almost angelic. It didn't sound like Bee sang this low often though, and Longshot had the suspicion that Bee could sing pretty high, judging by her speaking voice on some occasions. As they continued on, Longshot dropped out all together so that it was just Bee singing.

_"All my loving I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true."_ Bee sang, eyes never leaving Longshot. Longshot just played, Bee's voice dancing around his ears. Was there anything Bee couldn't do? Longshot finally strummed the last chord of the song. He just looked at Bee, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"If I can sing, you can do silks," Bee said. Longshot sat down his guitar and stood up, looking upwards into Bee's eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense," he said, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't have to," Bee said, mimicking Longshot as she too crossed her arms. "But I want you to at least try." Longshot sighed. There was no getting through to Bee.

"I'll try," he said, hoping that Bee would just forget all about this agreement later. It didn't seem likely though by the way Bee was staring at Longshot with determined eyes. Bee held her hand out between them.

"Promise?" she asked, gazing at Longshot with questioning eyes. Longshot hesitated, but then brought his hand up to grasp Bee's.

"Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XIV.

Water dripped lightly from a shiny, faucet- a product of a careless hand and an inattentive eye. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. It splashed into the basin of the kitchen sink before rolling towards the drain, where it fell out of sight down the pipe.

Above the sink, on the white windowsill, beside a vase that sported red and purple impatiens, sat an empty generic coffee cup with a name scrawled in loopy writing on the side with a black sharpie:

_**Liam**_

It had sat in that spot since yesterday, staying in sight of the woman who worked in the kitchen no matter where she was- whether she was washing dishes, cooking dinner, or sitting at the table, she could always see it in her line of sight.. When the cup had first arrived in the household though, it had resided in the living room, cradled in the pale hands of that same woman. Tears had fallen on the cup, smudging the name written on it and causing the ink to bloom and run together. These smudges were now pronounced in the early morning light that streamed through the window.

The person who had put it there was currently upstairs, curled up in bed with her husband. She hadn't slept well that previous night, memories of goodbye notes and despair over never seeing her boy ever again wound through her subconscious and choked the life out of any pleasant dreams that tried to surface themselves. Now, she hesitantly opened her eyes.

She knew it was early to be getting up, but her mind plagued her, so she stepped quietly out the bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen. As she passed the sink she noticed the dripping of the faucet. She wrapped her hand around the handle and shut the water off. Her brown eyes flicked up to look at the cup, innocently sitting by the vase of daffodils. Shivers wracked her body and she pulled her light blue robe tighter around herself.

"What should we do?" a voice behind her said. She turned to see he husband, also wary with lack of sleep. "What do you want to do?" The woman sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"He ran away, maybe we shouldn't do anything," she said, staring out the window, gazing at her rose bushes. Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"But he didn't run away because of us. He ran away because of this town," her husband said. "Perhaps we should go to the circus. We should at least talk to him. He's seventeen now." Tears brimmed in the woman's eyes.

"You didn't see his face when he saw me. He looked scared to death," she said, choking on the last word. Her husband turned her around so that he could look into her eyes. Black into brown.

"He hasn't seen you in four years, of course he'd be scared," he said, gazing at her with those same black eyes his son possessed. "We need to see him." The woman swallowed and nodded.

"You're right," she said, giving a small smile. Her husband smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He needs to know that we love him," he said. "And accept him for who he is. I regret the way I was when he was with us. I shouldn't have tried to change him." Shame came over his face. The woman brushed his cheek with her fingers. They looked into each other's' eyes, and then embraced each other. Tomorrow they were going to get their son back.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Suki as she raised her bottle of juice to her lips. Smellerbee, who sat across from her at a table in the dining tent, just shrugged and continued to play around with the raspberries that she was rolling around on her plate.

"Nothing," she said, stabbing the red fruit with her fork. "Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"Because you haven't said anything about my outfit, you've barely eaten breakfast, and I can clearly see that you've neglected to brush your hair properly this morning," Suki said, placing her elbows on the table and resting her shin on her interlaced fingers. "So, what's up?" Smellerbee placed her fork on her plate and pushed it aside. She sighed and propped her head on her hand, elbow on the table.

"It's Longshot," she admitted. "He just seems really upset about his mom and I really want to try and make him feel better about the situation." Suki nodded in agreement and placed her hands on the table, twiddling her thumbs.

"I know what you mean," she said. "When I left him yesterday he was a mess. I'm guessing you didn't fare much better?"

"Not really," Bee said. "I made him laugh a couple of times, but he was still pretty rough when I left. He seems like such a great guy, he doesn't deserve to be so sad like this." Suki made a face and crossed her arms.

"Uh, oh," she said, pursing her lips. "I know that look Alice Futterman. I've seen it on every star-struck girl in this circus. You've got a thing for Longshot- that's what's got you messed up." Bee rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks and stained her porcelain skin. She averted her eyes and began playing with the raspberry on her plate again.

"Maybe I do, but that has nothing to do with the situation at the moment," she said, bringing up a raspberry to her lips. "I can deal with unrequited love for a while. Right now, Longshot's distressed and we need to help him."

"Perhaps, but I think this is something we can't help with," Suki said, a hint of despair in her eyes. "I mean, he's got to confront his parents. All we can do is keep encouraging him. And maybe once he's done that them we can work on getting him to be your man." Suki winked and cackled when Bee shot her a death glare. They sat in silence as Suki finished her breakfast. After she had eaten her last bite, they threw their plates and utensils away and headed towards the big top. They had to get ready for the run through of the performance so they'd be ready for tomorrow's opening.

Bee slipped into her costume with ease, the green and silver fabric gliding over her skin. She stretched her arms upward to warm up her muscles and to also make sure the costume fit properly.

It was quiet in the big top. She didn't hear much activity outside the small "changing room" that she was in. She peeked out from behind the curtain that hid her body from the rest of the back of the tent where props were stored and performers hung out when they weren't out in the ring. Everyone was getting ready to run through their acts- grabbing props, stretching, practicing juggling routines. It was like clockwork. Bee frowned at the dullness of it all. Was this how it ended up being? You become so used to how everything is done that becomes automatic?

As Bee reached behind her, she realized that she couldn't zip herself up in the back. No matter how she tried to reach, she could only zip herself halfway up her back. Well, that was troublesome. Bee peaked around the curtain to find someone to help her out, but everyone looked busy save for a certain raven-headed boy that was currently standing awkwardly in the middle of the quiet chaos, quite puzzled with the lack of responsibility.

Bee blushed and pressed her palm to her forehead. She decided the universe was trying to punish her for something she'd done in a past life. Still, it would be an excuse to have Longshot touch her and how could Bee pass that up?

Quickly Bee stepped out from behind the curtain and quietly walked over to Longshot, trying to look as suave as possible. She put on her best strut, hips swaying dangerously from side to side. Her glittering costume caught Longshot's eye immediately and the boy turned, giving a small smile when he saw who it was approaching him.

"I'm sorry to ask," Bee started, keeping her voice calm. "But would you mind zipping me up? I can't reach." Longshot chuckled and motioned for Bee to turn around.

"No problem, I help with costumes all the time," Bee heard Longshot say behind her. The short girl almost jumped as she felt Longshot's feather-light touch between her shoulder blades. Longshot zipped up the costume painfully slow, while his other hand lay rested on Bee's back. Bee shivered at the heat coming from Longshot's hand and felt her heart begin to pump faster in her chest. Her skin seemed hypersensitive to Longshot's touch and Bee was embarrassed with herself at how much she could get worked up over such a small thing as Longshot touching her back. Finally Longshot zipped the costume all the way up. He brushed the back of Bee's neck with his fingertips before withdrawing his hands. He shoved them in his pockets as Bee turned around.

"Thanks," Bee said, trying to will her blush to go away. Longshot swallowed and shrugged, black eyes staring into brown ones.

"Anytime," he said breathlessly. Just as Bee was about to say something more, Iroh came bursting into the back of the tent.

"Let's go people!" he shouted. "The sooner we run this through the sooner we can relax before opening tomorrow!" Immediately there was a rush of feet, flailing of hands, and whoops of excited performers. Longshot just gave Bee an apologetic look before disappearing into the big top, leaving the girl standing awkwardly amidst the hustle. Bee's lips spread into a smile before she set off to find her fellow aerialists.

Longshot was mildly flustered when he took a seat on the metal stands in the big top. As Iroh practiced his introduction, Longshot's mind strayed to thoughts of Alice's milky pale skin. He wasn't even remotely bothered when Bee had asked him to zip her up, but now that Longshot thought back to it, how could he not have been? Just the thought of touching the soft skin of her back against sent shivers down his spine. What was wrong with him?

Emotions battled with each other as Longshot's thoughts bounced between his parents and Alice's skin, despair clashing with attraction and his feelings of anguish and bitterness battling with teenage lust. Longshot could feel a headache coming on as he watched every performer run through their act. His right temple pulsed aggressively and he wished that Iroh would just shut. Up. The Ringmaster's voice echoed dangerously around the big top. Longshot groaned and leaned back in his seat, unwilling to get up. He pushed his palm against his forehead, trying to relax himself.

Jet, Azula, Ty Lee, and Smellerbee strutted into the ring after about an hour of run-throughs. As Iroh recited his intro for the aerialists Longshot tried to open his eyes. He relaxed when the lights were dimmed and the spotlight was turned on the aerialists. The music began and Longshot was glad that the keyboardist's wrist was healed so he could just sit and enjoy the act.

He watched Smellerbee more closely, like he always did. The fiery passion that blazed in the brown eyes, the tension in her jaw, the sensual way Bee moved about the silk, the way she danced with Ty Lee like they were arguing, the way her muscles (they were there, and they made her all the more beautiful) tensed under her costume, how the girl's eyelashes cast spidery shadows on her high cheekbones. How the red paint on her face made her look even more dangerous looking. All these little details sprung to Longshot's attention as the aerialists moved through their performance with ease. Longshot's heart thrummed him his chest as the music swelled and he kept his eyes glued on the airborne figures.

When the act was suddenly over Longshot couldn't help but feel disappointed. He watched Bee laugh with Jet as they congratulated each other on a prefect pre-performance. Ty Lee and Azula sauntered away, back into the back of the tent. Jet gave one last congratulatory pat on the back to Bee before following them. Bee however stayed behind and looked over to the stands. Longshot felt his grin widen across his face as Bee's eyes finally laid on him. Bee walked towards the stands and walked up the metal benches to sit beside Longshot on his right.

"Well?" she asked, looking at Longshot with inquisitive eyes. Longshot smiled and pretended to play dumb.

"Well, what?" he asked. Bee rolled her eyes.

"How did we do?" Bee asked, like it was the most obvious question in the world. Longshot leaned back and rested his shoulders on the bench behind him. The cold steel cut into his back.

"Amazing, as always," he said truthfully. "You're going to wow the crowd tomorrow night." Bee laughed in her throat and leaned back to mimic Longshot, back against the bench.

"You really think so?" she asked, insecurity clearly showing in her eyes, her furrowed brow. Longshot looked over at Bee with a serious expression. She pulled a tissue out from under her chest plate and began wiping makeup off her face.

"You really don't know how great you are, do you?" he asked. Bee looked up and just looked at Longshot, like she couldn't believe what Longshot just asked. Longshot sat up as well and slipped his right hand under Bee's, covering it with his other hand. "You're amazing, Bee," he said, gauging Bee's emotions through the glittering of her brown eyes and the pulse in her wrist. "The way you fly through the air is just awe-inspiring. Never doubt that." Bee just looked at Longshot and swallowed, trying to force words out of his constricting throat. Bee's eyes shimmered with gratitude and unintentional tears and she licked her lips, Longshot's eyes following Bee's every movement. Finally, Bee just laughed appreciatively and put her un-held hand over Longshot's, and Longshot knew that there was something new between them. Not quite adoration and certainly not love, but a fondness and appreciation for each other that had grown between the conversations of utter nonsense and the trading of bits of each other's souls that they had willingly given each other in their quests for comfort and understanding. As black connected with brown, another piece of themselves was traded- a piece of their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XV.

Tonight was the night. Nobody knew why they felt that tonight was the night, or what it meant that it was the night, but there was a buzzing in the air that differed from the usual static that was formed due to the excitement of the patrons and the performers. Tonight was the night, that's all anyone knew. Tonight something was going to happen.

The circus was decked out to all of its highest standards, from the twinkling lights that were hung high above the heads of circus goers like a glowing spider web and the multi-colored streamers that tickled the humid air of the evening to the booths and small tents of games and attractions that were designed to keep customers entertained before the feature performances in the big top. The circus was a beacon of light and color among the dark, almost forest-like location. The residents of the circus became creatures of the night during this hour of the evening, turning from teenagers to mysterious, enchanting figures that humored the imaginations of the adults and the children that entered the Cirque du La Terre.

Already the booths and tents were becoming increasingly occupied with patrons. The air smelled of candy, hot dogs, smoke and exhilaration. Among these patrons strolled a couple that seemed very out of place. Instead of indulging in a soft pretzel or having their fortune told, their eyes roamed furiously over every booth and tent, scanning for their son. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight. Little did they know that he was but mere meters away, hidden by a rather large poster hanging from a wire. They passed by without a thought, their son oblivious to their existence.

Longshot finished fixing the poster for what seemed the fourth of fifth time. It just didn't want to stay put. After he securely fastened it once more, tugging on the poster for good measure, he straightened his customary blue and red vest. He yawned rather loudly as he stepped out from behind the poster, feeling his ears pop from the effort. He licked his lips before trudging off to his assigned post for the night, which as actually helping out the other performers as they gave impromptu performances before the main show. His job was to hold torches, light torches, extinguish torches, and make sure nobody killed themselves with torches. Just as he strolled up to Cinnamon and Pipsqueak, Cinnamon was eliciting a roar from an accumulated crowd.

"Would anyone like to see some fire breathing tonight?" she yelled, holding an unlit torch in one hand and a container of fluid in the other. The crowd roared again and Cinnamon nodded to Pipsqueak, who lit the torch. Cinnamon held the container of fluid to her ruby lips, taking in a mouth full. Her cheeks protruded, reminiscent of a chipmunk's as she brandished her fire in front of the young children that had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Their eyes sparkled with delight as the flame swished by them. Cinnamon backed up a few steps before arching her back and holding the torch in front of her face. She drew in a large breath through her nose before spewing the flammable liquid out of her mouth. A swirling cloud of orange fire burst into the air, sending heat waves rolling over the audience. Longshot laughed and clapped along with the rest of crowd, which whooped and applauded with glee. Cinnamon smiled and bowed, flipping the torch expertly in her hand.

The crowd dispersed after a few more seconds of applause and Longshot walked up to Cinnamon, who was washing her mouth out with water.

"Wonderful performance, as always," he commented. Cinnamon rolled her eyes and spat out her water, licking her lips.

"I've been doing this for a while Longshot, every performance is wonderful," she said, handing the still-lit torch to Pipsqueak, who proceeded to use it to light two ends of a long staff. "But thank you." As Pipsqueak started to perform speed spins and drop spins with his staff, passers-by began to accumulate once again. Cinnamon looked at Longshot and shook her head.

"He never gets tired of that," Longshot said. Cinnamon laughed and nodded.

"Well," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We have about half an hour before the big show; I need get to the big top to help with make-up. Will you be all right alone with this beast?" Cinnamon gestured to Pipsqueak, who was now twirling the staff high above his head. Longshot pretended to ponder for a moment.

"I suppose so, but any injury that befalls me is entirely your fault." Cinnamon waved Longshot's comment off and walked away towards the big top. Longshot sighed and tried not to flinch when Pipsqueak's staff got too close to a dangling streamer. He hoped not to have a repeat of last time. That would ruin his whole day.

Smellerbee squirmed in her chair, hating to sit still for so long.

"If you move again I will stab you in the eye," Cinnamon said crossly, trying to apply a set of silver and blue jewels to the side of her face. Bee pursed her lips and willed her body to stay in place. She already had her costume on. She hadn't been outside the big top since the circus opened and she was anxious to move around. Finally Cinnamon applied glue to the final jewel and held it to her skin, just beside the corner of Bee's right eye until it stuck. As soon as her hand moved away from Bee's face she jumped up and checked the time. Only fifteen minutes before show time.

Cinnamon winked at Bee without a word and walked over to Toph to help her apply her make-up. Bee popped her neck a couple of times, once stretching it to the left and once to the right, before stepping over to a clear area to stretch her limbs. She stretched her legs, her back, and her arms. She had a routine for how she stretched her muscles, gliding through each muscle gracefully like a dancer. She was taught to be fluent in every motion she performed, from the largest movement, like walking, to the smallest, such as picking up an object of a table. Bee knew from experience that it was hard to always be graceful, take the glorious fall in the wet grass for instance. Still, she tried to maintain what she'd been taught whenever she remembered to.

Bee could hear the chatter of the audience as the big top filled with people. She was excited and nervous. Hopefully she could perform as well as she did last time, but there was always that one moment that could happen when everything would go all to hell. Bee moved to sit cross-legged, placing her palm on her knees and closing her eyes, breathing slowly through her nose. She could do this. She's done it before. And, after all, Longshot said that she was amazing.

Robin Donato and her husband Edward quickly shuffled into the big top with the rest of the circus crowd. She felt defeated. Her son had seemed to elude her the whole time she and her husband had been at the Cirque. All she wanted was to see her boy again, talk to him, hug him like she hadn't in four years. She sat down with her husband on one of the metal benches. Her knee bounced rapidly up and down, a reflection of her growing anxiety. She took a deep breath and tried to slow her thumping heart.

"Five minutes until show time!" she heard an excited child exclaim behind her. Robin felt fear rise in her throat. Did Liam perform in this circus? What was his act? Was it dangerous? Her hands began to shake.

"Robin. Robin," she heard her husband say in her ear. She felt warm hands close around hers. "Robin, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Edward squeezed his wife's hands, trying to ease her mind. Robin's brown eyes flicked up to meet his. She visibly exhaled and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"What if his act is dangerous?" she asked, listening to Edward's steady heartbeat. "What if he hurts himself?" Edward chuckled and kissed Robin's forehead.

"If it was dangerous, he'd probably have hurt himself a long time ago. Now just calm down and enjoy the show, okay? If we see him, we'll try to approach him after the show." Robin nodded and brought herself up, still holding hands with her husband. Suddenly the crowd became quiet as a man in a red jacket and top hat came out. It was beginning.

Longshot approached Smellerbee as the aerialist shuffled to get in the line-up. Bee's eyes lit up at the sight of Longshot coming towards her.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Longshot said, grinning. "Good luck out there. I'll be in the ring operating the ropes for the trapeze and the silks. Try to be safe, okay?" Bee laughed and gave Longshot a thumbs up.

"Okay, but make sure the silk doesn't fall. Bruises are not a good look on me," Bee said. Longshot winked and gave Bee a pat on the shoulder before someone shouted to get a move on, it was show time.

"Bye," Bee said with a wave before disappearing into the ring. Longshot quietly slipped out a side opening so he could get to the ropes without being seen. As soon as he stepped out, his eardrums rung with the deafening sound of applause for the performers. His heart ached as he wished, just once, that could be for him as he moved to the machine that hoisted the ropes. He took a seat in a chair and observed his friends, a spectator just like everyone else.

Bee felt like she could do this forever. The screaming and applause just for being there made her heart burst with joy. She waved enthusiastically to the crowd, winking at a cute little boy sitting in the front row. He squealed excitedly and waved back, his other hand clutching an enormous green teddy bear. Bee smiled and continued to greet the rest of the audience, high off of adrenaline.

As she scrambled back into the back with everyone else, Bee took a great breath, enjoying the tingly feeling in her veins. She couldn't wait to get out there and actually perform.

Robin was confused as the circus performers paraded around the ring. Her raven-haired boy was nowhere in sight. She scanned over every boy, the one with the mohawk, the freakishly tall one, the on with the scar on his face, the one with nice hair, none of them were Longshot. She looked at Edward, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. Where was their boy?

Longshot reclined after Jet and Toph performed. He didn't really have to do anything else until the final act, so he just sat back and watched. He watched as Katara and Zuko came into the ring, Zuko with his juggling tennis balls and Katara on a…unicycle? Longshot laughed. Katara seemed to do something different every time she performed. Talk about an overachiever.

Each act went by pretty fast, well except for Pipsqueak and Cinnamon's, they seemed to not want to leave. But it was finally time for the final act after almost an hour. Longshot stood up from his chair and got ready to hoist the silks.

Jet grinned at Bee before they heard Iroh finish their intro, reminding the audience to please not take pictures and to enjoy the final act. Bee looked to Azula and Ty Lee and smiled before they all entered into the center ring. They could feel the tension in the air, the kind of tension that came from the feeling of excitement and foreboding wrapping them together. Bee looked over in Longshot's direction and gave a smile before hearing the music begin. Automatically the happiness left Bee's face, replaced with fierce determination.

Robin was thoroughly enjoying herself. She hadn't been to the circus since Liam was little. She was excited to watch the aerialists; they always were her favorite part of the show as well as her son's. She remembered Liam when he was six years old, looking at her and saying that he wanted to grow up to do that, to be an aerialist. She had just laughed and ruffled his hair.

She observed the male (or was that a girl?) aerialist to her left, the one with the crazy hair. She seemed to be looking at someone. She followed her gaze to the large machine that operated the ropes that hoisted the trapeze and the silks. Her brown eyes fell into a mop of hair. She gasped.

"I found him," she said, staring at the boy she'd not seen nor heard from in four years. He looked so mature, so much like her and his father. Edward looked over to their son and squeezed his wife's hand. They found him.

Bee was beautiful. That's all there was to it. She was an angel is disguise. Longshot felt his heart swell to the sound of the music and the movements of the aerialists. They were beautiful. He suddenly felt excited about Bee's offer to teach him. He wanted nothing more than to be that beautiful. To be that flawless.

Bee felt invincible, moving like a swan, graceful in the air. She let the music overwhelm her, mold her into its interpretation. She let it meld with her soul and overtake her with emotion as she moved with the fabric and her fellow aerialists. Nothing could stop her.

Robin finally averted her eyes to watch the act. The aerialists were good, really good- especially the girl (it was a girl, she could tell by the way she moved) with the crazy hair. She was the most graceful of them all. She seemed flawless, from her appearance to her movements. Her skin glowed in the red and white light that was projected onto them, catching the jewels on her face and making them sparkle like fish scales in the sunlight.

The music was haunting and increased in drama as the act continued on. All of the aerialists were suddenly on the silks, moving together dangerously and yet like it was nothing to them. It seemed absolutely flawless until there was a flash from a camera and she noticed the girl with the crazy hair's grip slip just slightly. Her heart skipped a beat as she feared for the girl's safety.

Bee's heart jumped as she felt her fingers slip on the silk. She'd done this over a dozen times, why was she slipped up now? She tried to increase her grip as she felt Ty Lee move underneath her, but there was a blinding light that made dots swim in front of her vision. Suddenly her fingertips slipped and her heart stopped.

The world moved in slow motion. There was a collective gasp throughout the circus tent as Bee was suddenly pulled down from the top of the silk by gravity. Longshot barely had time to register what was going on before he saw Bee falling through the air. As the aerialist hit the ground, there was an audible 'crack' that made the audience scream. Then, it felt like time had sped back up again. In an instant there was a horrified scream, a shout from Iroh to call 911, a commotion as the crowd moved to get a better look, and the loud thumping of feet and shout of swears as the other performers rushed into the ring. Longshot could barely hear any of it over the loud thumping in his ears, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He moved without a thought, rushing to the trembling body lying on the blue mat in the ring.

Robin watched as Liam rushed to the fallen girl. Was that her son's girlfriend? The look on Liam's face was one of pure horror. It broke her heart.

Every single one of Bee's senses was pain. She felt pain. She heard the rush of blood in her ears. She saw only blinding white light, she tasted blood in her mouth, she smelled the iron of her blood as it flowed out of her nose. She could barely feel the touch of the figure that knelt beside her, hear the nonsensical words uttered from their mouth, see their horrified face that was mere inches from her own, taste the salty tears that fell from their black eyes, smell the fear that rolled off of their body. Everything was pain.

Longshot knelt beside Bee, fingers brushing against the girl's face. He'd tried to pick Bee up without thinking, but someone had yelled not to move her, so he just kneeled there, powerless. Bee's left arm was clearly broken and blood trickled out of her nose and from her bottom lip where she had bitten it when she hit the ground. There seemed to be no damage anywhere else, but Bee's face was contorted in pain. Longshot muttered words of comfort, moving as close to Bee as he could. He wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort Bee or himself, but he needed to comfort someone.

Longshot barely noticed when EMTs rushed into the big top to take Bee to the hospital, or when he asked Iroh if he could go with them. The only thing he noticed was Bee.

The last thing Robin saw of her son was when he leaped into the ambulance with the injured aerialist with the Ringmaster before it switched on its sirens and sped off into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XVI.

The circus had never been this quiet. All of the happiness and color seemed to have been sucked out of the world. The bright colors seemed dull, the singing birds sounded melancholy. After the events of the night two days previous, no one wanted to be cheerful. Even the sky was ashen and lifeless, clouds hanging like a canopy of mixed emotions manifesting themselves as water vapor.

Iroh declared that the show must go on despite Bee's injury, much to everyone's protests. He felt just as much for the girl as everyone else, but they had a job to do. After spreading the word that the "female aerialist who took a tremendous fall" was alright, the Ringmaster set out to finish out the week without Bee in the final act

Said Ringmaster was currently strolling around his beloved circus, saddened at what had befallen it. He growled to himself as he remembered the idiot that decided to take a picture in the middle of the aerial performance. Iroh was most definitely going to sue the pants off of them. You can imagine what happened after Bee was taken away. Iroh couldn't erase the look of horror that had seemed permanently fixed on Longshot's face and the shock that had fallen over the crowd. Alice had looked like a broken china doll. But now both she and Longshot were safe and sound back in the Cirque, after much string-pulling from Iroh, who had to work his tail off trying to get Bee released from the hospital without any questions concerning family or the fact that she looked like "that one girl that had disappeared from Gaoling awhile back". After all, missing teens always made the front page of the news. He was exhausted, to say the least.

His eyes scanned over the once colorful tents. He could hear hushed conversations going on inside them, so quiet that if someone were to speak in normal voice the peace, if you could call it that, would shatter into a million pieces. Iroh almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone behind him speak.

"Excuse me."

Meanwhile, Bee sat alone on her cot, staring at the wall of her tent. Her left arm was in an artfully neon green cast and was held up in a blue sling that rubbed against the back of her neck. Her arm felt heavy and awkward against her chest. In her right hand, resting on the bed, she held The Duke, whom she'd previously been looking at, trying to find answers to the world's problems. Beside Bee's hand sat flowers and cards, all made by members of the Cirque. There were flowers of every color and type, from daffodils to daisies and amazingly-dyed roses that were every color of the rainbow. Those were Suki's doing of course. Bee had decided that they were her favorite, though the strange pink flowers with bright green tips from Ty Lee came in a close second.

Bee was pissed. She was pissed at the idiot that flashed the camera, pissed at herself for falling, and pissed at the world for letting it happen. She was also worried, more for Longshot than herself. Bee had passed out on the way to the hospital, but when she woke up on those papery, sanitized sheets under glaring fluorescent light, Longshot sat beside her looking like the end of the world had come.

Bee, still out of it, had just stared at Longshot, wondering why he looked so scared, why her arm hurt so much, and why her mouth tasted like copper. Then it had all hit her at once, the flash, the lost grip, the fall, and then blackness. Bee jerked immediately out of her bed, scared to death until a warm, calloused hand had gripped her shoulder, gently but firmly pressing her back down onto the hospital bed. Black eyes had stared down at her, concerned yet comforting and lit up with relief that rolled off Longshot's body.

"You're okay," Longshot said simply and breathlessly, taking Bee's hand in his, holding Bee's arm. Bee could feel Longshot's pulse race through her wrist that pressed against his fingertips. Before Bee could say anything, a doctor came into the room and Bee didn't see Longshot again until the day she left the hospital.

Bee exhaled loudly as she felt tears fill her eyes. She was so tired of crying, but she was just so frustrated. Now she couldn't perform. She was stuck, unable to do anything but be a useless figure. Who knew how long it would be before she could get up on the silks again! Why did she ever run away in the first place? If she'd stayed home, she wouldn't be sitting alone right now, useless, with a broken arm, feeling lost.

There was a rustle outside, the sound of feet scuffing in the grass. The flap of Bee's tent swayed before Longshot poked his head in tentatively. Bee could tell by Longshot's eyes that Longshot was trying to gauge whether he'd be welcome or not, considering Bee's recent emotional shift.

"C'mon in," Bee said with a sigh, not unkindly, scooting over in her cot to make room. Longshot gave a small, awkward smile before ducking inside, swiftly moving to Bee's side. The cot dipped with the added weight, throwing Bee off balance a little.

"How are you?" Longshot asked, looking at Bee's face. Bee shrugged, just slightly, and looked ahead of her.

"As okay as I can be at the moment," Bee said, squeezing The Duke in her hand. "I'm just thinking." Longshot looked from the little brown monkey to Bee, worry creasing his eyebrows.

"About what?" he asked, shifting his torso to face Bee. Bee swallowed and looked up, letting out a shaky breath.

"I was just thinking about why I ever joined the circus," Bee said while shaking her head, eyes gleaming. She continued to cast her eyes upward, as if the answer would come from the heavens and rip through the ceiling of her tent to enlighten him. She let out an exasperated breath. "It's just," she said. "Whenever something in my life starts to go right, something else has to go and screw it up. Now look at me, I'm just as flightless as this stupid monkey!" Bee jumped of her cot, stomping her feet on the ground and stood up, throwing The Duke across the tent. The little brown monkey bounced off the cloth wall of the tent and came to rest on the ground.

Longshot just looked up at Bee from his seat on the cot, heart aching at the anguish and pain that contorted Bee's features. Her entire face was red with anger, her forehead furrowed, her eyes threatening tears. Bee visibly shook. It was a scary sight to behold. Longshot finally stood up, slowly, and walked across the tent. He bent down and scooped up The Duke into his hand, stroking the little monkey in his palm. He looked over at Bee, who followed him with glassy brown eyes.

"The Duke doesn't fly," Longshot said, cradling the small monkey in his hand. He approached Bee, stopping directly in front of the shorter teen. He grasped Bee's right hand in his own and placed The Duke there, closing Bee's elegant fingers around the figure. "But you do Bee. You fly through the air with such grace and beauty. You're an inspiration Bee." Blue eyes stared at Longshot, barely hidden emotion shining behind their depths.

"But I can't fly Longshot," Bee said, her voice wavering. Tears finally broke free and rolled gently down flushed cheeks. "My arm is broken. I can't fly." Bee let out a choked sob, bringing the hand that clutched The Duke to her lips, trying to stifle the sound. Longshot's throat constricted as he watched Bee just slowly break in front of him. Tears trailed down Bee's face, dripping down her chin. Longshot wiped them away with his thumbs, cradling Bee's face in his hands. Bee stared into his eyes, her own containing a million emotions: anger, sadness, fear, confusion, and hope. Longshot stared deep into Bee's eyes, sending silent promises that everything was going to be okay.

Tentatively, Longshot wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders, holding her close. He could hear a sob escape Bee's lips as she buried her face into Longshot's shoulder, finally letting go completely. Bee wrapped her unbroken arm around Longshot, holding him tight. Hot tears wet Longshot's neck, but he didn't care.

Longshot held Bee tighter, inhaling sharply. Why did all of these bad things have to happen to such an innocent person? What did Bee ever do to deserve all of these terrible things that have made her life hell?

Bee just buried her face closer to Longshot, until all of her senses were consumed with the raven-haired boy and not her own despair. They stood there for minutes, Bee's sobs decreasing in volume and frequency as Longshot just softly rubbed circles in Bee's back, cooing into the girl's ear. Bee slowly removed her face, wet with tears, from Longshot's shoulder. She cautiously looked at Longshot, who was just reading her with his eyes. Longshot licked his lips and moved his face closer to Bee's to plant a soft kiss on Bee's forehead.

"You're going to be okay," Longshot said, running a hand through Bee's hair to remove it out of her face. "Your arm will heal and then you'll be back to your amazing self. And then you can teach me." Bee's eyes lit up the tiniest bit. And she smiled.

"You'll actually let me teach you?" she asked. Longshot shrugged and smiled.

"I guess so. If anyone can teach me, it'd be you." Bee rolled her eyes and sniffled, bringing her hand up to rub her nose. Longshot's arms were still around her and it suddenly became very, very hot. Bee could feel the heat radiating off of Longshot, but the boy seemed to be content where he was. Longshot was staring at her with a strange kind of intensity that made Bee slightly uncomfortable, but more-so excited. The hand that had brushed Bee's hair out of her face came to rest on Bee's cheek, and the other arm wound around Bee's waist to where Longshot's hand was on the small of Bee's back, pressing only slightly. Bee gulped and kept her arm on Longshot's shoulder, unsure of what to do.

The atmosphere of the tent became suffocating and Bee was hyper-aware of everything going on around her: the breeze she heard outside, the cast around her broken arm, the tingling of what felt like electricity on her skin, the warm hand that was lightly caressing her cheek. Longshot moved his face so close to Bee's that their foreheads touched. Bee could feel Longshot's breath before his lips came to lightly touch Bee's in a kiss that almost wasn't, just close enough to touch. Bee moved her hand up Longshot's neck to bury her fingers in Longshot's hair, bringing their lips closer until Longshot sharply pulled away, leaving Bee standing with her hand still in the air where Longshot's head was, confused and blissed out at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Longshot said, wringing his hands together. "I didn't even ask you if I could do that." Bee blinked and gave a nervous smile to the boy in front of her. She stepped closer to Longshot and reached for his hand, putting it back in its previous position on her cheek. She kept her own and on top of Longshot's as she spoke.

"You didn't need to ask," she said, staring into black eyes under dark eyebrows.

"So, this is okay?" Longshot asked, searching for any trace of resistance in Bee's eyes. He found none.

"Yes, it's okay," Bee said with a smile, rubbing her thumb against Longshot's hand affectionately. "I've wanted to kiss you long before this; I just didn't expect the same from you." Longshot closed his eyes and smiled before pulling Bee close to him, tilting his head to the left before again pressing his lips to Bee's. They were so soft and warm against his own and Longshot didn't dare move any farther than a closed-mouthed kiss. Every nerve in his body sang and dancing to the beat of his racing heart as his lips pressed against Bee's. When he pulled away for the second time he brushed his fingers against Bee's neck, touch as light as a feather gliding across Bee's pale skin, chuckling at the way it made Bee shiver.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Longshot admitted. "I just didn't want to scare you away. You and I, Bee, we understand each other so well. I didn't want to jeopardize what we had in case you didn't feel the same way I did." Bee looked at Longshot ludicrously before breaking into a smile.

"Well, at least we're on the same page now," she said, brushing stray hair from her forehead. Longshot nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Suddenly there was rustling outside before Suki's head popped into the tent.

"Sorry to intrude," she said as the two teens repelled away from each other like two like sides of a magnet, blushing furiously under Suki's questioning gaze. "Iroh wants to talk to you Liam." The look on her face was solemn and Longshot could tell there was something off, she had said his real name. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her eyes held a secret that Longshot knew he wasn't going to like.

"What is it Suki?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said before her head disappeared from view, escaping before Longshot could ask anything more.


	17. Chapter 17

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XVII.

Robin and Edward Donato stood awkwardly in the middle of the Cirque du La Terre, holding each other's' hands like lifelines, afraid to let go in fear that they be swept away in this strange place. Robin's eyes darted from tent to tent, trying not to make eye contact with any circus folk that walked by them with curious eyes. The Ringmaster, Iroh, had told them to wait here while one of the members, a small girl wearing all green, went to find their son. Robin glanced up at the sky, low with clouds that threatened rain.

The events of the night two days previous had left Robin bothered. Not only had she witnessed a fall that could kill a person but she saw her son for the second time in four years. Not once had she seen him happy. Both times he had had an expression of horror on his face. She was afraid that'd be the only expression she'd ever see that graces her son's features.

Robin glanced at her husband, who looked just as nervous as she- eyebrows knitted together, forehead crease with worry. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Black eyes locked with brown, swimming with emotions. Robin knew how hard this would be for Edward; he hadn't been the most accepting of fathers when they found out that Liam was getting bullied over being not "manly enough". He didn't go into a rage or anything drastic like that, but distanced himself from his son and discreetly tried to force him to do more masculine things in the hopes of "turning him into someone people would like". Robin always thought that was one of the reasons Longshot had ran away, but she never held a grudge against her husband.

The wind rustled the leaves on the trees and danced about Robin's hair, making her shiver. That was when she noticed a boy slowly walking towards them.

Liam.

She sucked in her breath, tightening her hold on her husband's hand. She didn't know whether to stay still or sweep him up in her arms. Robin didn't think she'd be able to move. Her limbs seemed to have locked, paralyzed with uncertainty, joy, and fear.

Longshot walked towards them with his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched forward. He stared at them with black eyes under his heavy eyebrows. It wasn't the most promising of expressions. He looked like a timid animal.

Longshot stopped a few feet in front of his parents, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to find the right words to say. He hadn't really planned on what he wanted to say when Iroh told him his parents were waiting for him by the fortune-telling tent. He was too busy dreading the experience. He finally settled on a simple greeting.

"Hi."

Robin hesitantly stepped forward, letting go of Edward's hand. She stopped only inches away in front of Longshot before throwing her arms around her son, tears welling up in her eyes. Longshot stopped breathing for a moment before wrapping his arms around his mother, holding her tightly as she wept on his shoulder. She smelled just the same as she did four years ago, he noted. He buried his face in her hair, feeling the burn of tears behind his eyelids. Longshot blinked away the moisture in his eyes as he glanced up at his father, who stood awkwardly a few feet away from them, hands in his pockets and scuffing his feet, looking just like his son. Longshot hesitantly held out his arm in invitation. Edward Donato looked from the arm to his son's face before rushing to his family, holding both his son and his wife close to him, whispering apologies in Longshot's ear for all the things he ever tried to do to change him.

Longshot was overwhelmed with emotion, so much so that when he and his parents finally pulled away from each other he found he couldn't speak, only stare at them and try to decide whether to smile, spout apologies, or demand that they leave. Robin seemed to see Longshot's fighting emotions, so she grabbed his hand and led him to an empty tent that Iroh had said they could use in order to gain some privacy. Longshot took a seat on one of the fold-out chairs that sat around a table that had a large, glistening crystal ball sitting on top of its velvety, purple tablecloth. Longshot and his parent sat on opposite sides of the tent, unsure of where to begin.

"Liam," Robin started, voice catching in her throat. She swallowed and fought for the right words. "We want you to come home." Longshot furrowed his brow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No." It was said with conviction. Robin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We miss you, Liam," she said. "A circus is no place for you. You need to come back and go to school, figure out your future."

"And you think home is the right place for me?" Longshot said heatedly. "The place that tormented me every day of my life? Besides, I like it here. I have friends here. I'm not giving up all of this to go back to my own personal hell." Robin looked to her husband, who looked at Longshot determinedly.

"Liam, we haven't seen or heard from you in four years. Think about this from our point of view. We're worried about you. We want you to have a good future just like any other parents would," Edward pleaded.

"You didn't seem to care too much when I was being harassed," Longshot said, feeling heat rise up his neck. "I know you're sorry for what you tried to do, but you still didn't try to stop what was happening in town and at school. I just wanted to belong somewhere. And when the circus came into town, I felt like it was my only escape."

"Is it that girl?" Robin interjected. "Is that why you want to stay? Is she your girlfriend?" Longshot squirmed in his seat. He didn't really know where he and Smellerbee stood at the moment. He'd just kissed her not twenty minutes ago, but he knew Bee wasn't the only reason he didn't want to leave.

"It's not just because of Alice," Longshot said. "I have a place here. I'm important and for the first time in my life, I feel like a part of something. Why can't you just see that and let me be happy?" Longshot glared at his reflection in the crystal ball as Robin sighed and rubbed her eyes. Edward seemed to be in deep thought.

"We do want you to be happy Liam," she said. "We're just worried about the day you won't be able to call this place home anymore. What will you do if this circus ever shuts down? Where will you go?" Longshot pulled at his hair as he tried to think of a good answer. He hadn't really thought of life after the Cirque. He didn't want to. He just shrugged as he felt the questioning gaze of his mother.

"I don't know," he said, looking at her. "But I ask that you respect my decision to stay. I'm seventeen, almost an adult. I've made it just fine these past four years. I'm not the same boy that you used to know. I love you guys, but I just can't go back." Robin's heart dropped as she heard her son's voice break. At that moment she knew she couldn't force him to come back to them, no matter how much she wanted him to. Edward seemed to realize this too, taking hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, as if to say "We can't win this one." Robin took a long, deep breath before quickly pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse, scrawling a set of numbers on it in red ink.

"We had our number changed a few years ago," she said, holding the paper out for Longshot and she sniffled, trying so hard not to let her composure fall completely. "Even if you won't be with us, please at least call us every once in a while. I can't bear to lose you again."

Longshot felt his throat tighten as he took the paper from his mother, tucking it safely into his pocket.

"I will," he said softly. "I promise. Oh and my name is Longshot now. It's what everyone calls me."

"And when you're in town, come by to see us," Edward added, nodding his head at the new information his son provided. "You can't be making a lot of money here. We at least want to help you play for clothes and whatever it is you kids buy these days." His eyes sparkled with a sad playfulness and Longshot couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and held his hand out. When Edward took his son's hand in his, Longshot pulled him forward into a tight hug. He felt like a little boy holding on tightly to his father, but he hadn't been able to hug him since before he had begun getting bullied a little over four years ago.

"I love you, dad," Longshot said in a choked voice.

"I love you too, son," Edward replied, just as choked up. "And I accept you for everything you are. I'm sorry it took so long." That comment meant more than anything else to Longshot. As they parted Longshot smiled a genuine smile. Robin stood up and stood by Edward, stroking her fingers across Longshot's cheek.

"We both love you, Liam-oh I mean Longshot," she said, chuckling. "We'll always be thinking about you. Please take care of yourself." With that she gave her son one final hug, trying to commit the feeling to memory. Edward clasped Longshot on the shoulder and smiled. Longshot smiled back at both of them, finally feeling free from the guilt of leaving them when he was thirteen.

"I'll walk you to the car," he said, holding the tent flap open for them. As they stepped out they were greeted with the sight of circus folk scrambling to vacate the vicinity. Toph jumped on Zuko's back as they made a quick exit. Teo wheeled himself out of there like a bat out of Hell. Pipsqueak stumbled a little over Aang as they tried to run to the nearest hiding spot, knocking over Katara in the process, who in turn grabbed Jet's ankle and caused him to land face-first into the side of the tent. Cinnamon yelled for Katara to "stop her squawking" as she clutched Azula and Ty Lee's wrists, vainly trying to lead them away from the sight as quickly as possible. Everyone's face was as red as a clown's nose and Longshot couldn't help but laugh at them all.

"You never get any privacy here," he said to his parents as he watched his friends split into several different directions. Robin laughed nervously and Edward shook his head.

"Don't think I'd be able to handle that," he said. Longshot shrugged as he walked over to the white Nissan Altima he knew to be his mother's that was parked under a shady tree.

"They mean well, they're just very curious." As they walked Longshot spotted Iroh casually leaning against a tree a ways away, watching them from under the brim of his top hat. Longshot nodded once at him, letting him know that everything was okay. Beside Iroh were Suki and Smellerbee, looking to make sure that their friend was okay. Suki and Smellerbee looked at each other nervously, not understanding why their friend was walking with his parents to the car. Was he leaving them? Longshot waved to them both in reassurance. Robin looked over to see who her son was waving at, eyes falling on the pale, lithe figure of Smellerbee.

"She is really quite pretty," she whispered in her son's ear. Longshot smiled and kept his eyes on the girl who broke his heart and made it sing at the same time.

"How'd you know she was a girl?"

"Just a mother's intuition. That and I visited the hospital to check up on you and your friend."

"She's more than that, she's beautiful." Robin smiled as she watched her son fall in love with the girl all over again. She grasped Edward's hand in hers, stopping them as they approached the car. Iroh strolled up to them and began talking to Longshot's parents, leaving Longshot to stand idly by. Suki and Smellerbee walked up to him, looking at him with concern. Suki put and hand on Longshot's shoulder as Alice discreetly slipped her hand in his. Longshot looked up at Bee with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Smellerbee asked worriedly. Longshot turned his gaze to look back at his parents, who were discussing Longshot's life at the Cirque for the past four years. They seemed to be sad, but relieved and adamant to make sure that their son would have the best life he could here. Longshot nodded.

"Yeah, everything is going to be good."

"So you're staying with us?" Suki asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Longshot turned so that he faced her and Smellerbee, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "What would this place ever to without me?" He pulled them both into a hug, suddenly feeling giddy with the relief that he didn't have to worry about ever being jerked away from the Cirque ever again. He was free to stay. Smellerbee and Suki laughed and patted Longshot on the back. As he parted from them he heard Iroh clear his throat. Longshot turned and looked to his parents, who waited to have their last goodbye from their son. He walked up to them and hugged them one at a time; first his father then his mother.

"We love you," she repeated. "Take care of yourself."

"I love you both, and I will. I have too many people looking out for me," he said. Robin smiled and looked to Edward before she walked to the driver's side, slipping into the seat behind the wheel. Longshot noticed her wipe away tears as she closed the door. Edward gave one last look at Longshot before he opened the door and sat in the leather seat.

As Longshot watched his parents drive away, he felt his heart swell and tighten at the same time and a weight lift from his shoulders. He was thankful for one less thing to worry about, but he was saddened to break his parents' hearts once again. When he turned around he noticed that Suki and Iroh had disappeared, and only Smellerbee remained, standing a few feet away, watching him with a gauged expression. Longshot walked up to her and just looked into those beautiful brown eyes, rubbing his neck as he felt the tension he'd been carrying around for years drain away from his muscles.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Not "are you okay", because Alice would be a fool to assume that Longshot was okay after this. But "are you going to be okay", that left room for healing. Longshot nodded and took her hand in his, surprising Bee when he leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss. Smellerbee pressed her lips to Longshot's, savoring how well they fit together and how soft Longshot's lips were. When they pulled away, Smellerbee licked her lips, savoring the feeling of Longshot's kiss.

"C'mon," Longshot said, tugging Smellerbee's hand. "Let's get something to eat. I'll help you get your food if, you want." Smellerbee looked down to her broken arm, briefly letting herself wallow in grief before sadly smiling at Longshot.

"I'd like that." Longshot smiled and they walked away, hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XVIII.

Everything was bathed in hues of purple, pink, red, orange as the sun lowered itself in the sky. As the day had progressed, rain had poured from the heavy clouds. Now that it was becoming evening, the clouds had moved on, carrying their summer showers onward to the next town. The air smelled earthy and alive. The grass was slick with rain and glistened in the final light of the sun. Mist rolled on the ground in herds, clinging to trees and fields. As it rolled into the Cirque du La Terre it clustered around strings of lights, causing them to look otherworldly and casting a mystical glow around the already mysterious circus.

Longshot and Bee walked hand in hand around the colorful tents as patrons began to file in; the previous weather no match for their curiosity. Longshot had watched Bee's demeanor steadily fall throughout the day. The sparkle in her eyes had faded while her sarcasm grew, a sure sign that she was in a foul mood. But Longshot couldn't blame her. No one could. Not really anyways. They would all be mad if someone had taken a picture while they were doing something dangerous and they had ended up getting hurt. He'd be pissed too if he couldn't perform due to an injury. They had discussed it during lunch, and Bee had decided to support her friends and sit in the stands as part of the audience. It killed Longshot that he couldn't be there with her, but he was working the lights tonight.

"Are you sure you want to watch?" Longshot asked for the fifth time that day. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you missed it. I can only imagine how painful it's going to be for you." Bee sighed and let go of Longshot's hand to run her fingers through her hair (which had been brushed and styled by Suki, as she wasn't performing tonight and Suki claimed that she didn't need to look like a wild child.), pushing it off of her forehead.

"Yes I'm sure. What else would I do, brood in my tent? You know how I can get when left to my own devices." Longshot thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'm just worried about you." Bee snorted.

"As cute and endearing as that is, you needn't worry. I'm going to be just fine." Longshot grinned and stopped walking, turning to face Bee.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked cheekily. Bee rolled her eyes but felt the tug of a smile on the corners of his lips.

"As a fluffy little puppy," she said, shoving Longshot weakly with her hand. Longshot chuckled and brushed Bee's cheek with his fingertips.

"Well, you're gorgeous," Longshot said, looked at Bee under his dark lashes. Bee blushed and shook her head.

"That's not fair," she said, kissing Longshot on the tip of his nose. "You know you're so much more than just cute." Longshot laughed and intertwined his fingers with Bee's, bringing Bee's hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"We're going to be one of those sickeningly sweet couples that call each other adorable every five minutes aren't we?" Bee laughed and shivered as Longshot's kisses sent a shot of sensation through her. Longshot admired how Bee looked in the pink light of the sunset, making her look like a small elf among the glowing lights and swirling mist.

"Probably, but I don't mind… much," Bee said, giving Longshot's hand a squeeze before they began walking again, dodging through parents, small children, older couples and teenagers. "It's nice to have someone tell you you're attractive every once in a while."

"Hey," Longshot said, stopping them for a second time. He brought his hand up to cup Bee's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You're beautiful Bee, never think otherwise." And with that Longshot leaned in and pressed his lips against Bee's in a chaste kiss. Bee let her eyes fall shut and savor the moment before pulling away, eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching them. They seemed to be unnoticed as patrons played games and bought sugary sweets. It felt nice. She looked back and Longshot and smiled, kissing him on the cheek before they heard the announcement that the main show was to start in five minutes.

"Gotta go. See you after the show?" Longshot asked, looking at Bee worriedly. Bee bit her lip and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna hang out here until the show actually starts." Longshot gave Bee a skeptical look before replacing it with one of adoration, kissing her on the forehead before darting away to do one last minute set up on the lights. Bee looked after him with longing, suddenly feeling so utterly alone.

All of her friends would be in the back of the tent at this moment, doing last minute costume fixes, touching up make-up, and grabbing props. Yet, she's outside of the tent, alone, doing nothing but standing awkwardly amongst all of these people she didn't know. If she felt invincible up on the silks, he felt utterly human on the ground. She knew she could probably go hang out in the back, talk to her friends as they waited to perform, but she knew that'd hurt more than isolating herself from it.

With a sigh she walked up to a concession stand and asked for a cotton candy from a girl she thought she knew to be Kori, who gave her a sympathetic look before handing her the blue cloud of fluff. The soft spun sugar tickled her nose as she munched on it, slightly annoyed that she couldn't just pull it apart and stick it in her mouth like she usually did. As she dodged through the crowd of people who hadn't already gone to find a good seat in the Big Top, she heard a bell ring, signaling the start of the show. Suddenly everyone started herding towards the tent and Bee had to quickly side-step her way out of the fray so she wouldn't be knocked over. She growled in aggravation, muttering a few choice words before joining the slower people in the back of the throng.

When she stepped inside the neon green and yellow tent, she decided to grab a seat close to the door. Conveniently enough there was an open spot on the end of the bottom stand next to a rather old looking man. Bee politely asked if she could sit there, and when the only reply was a gruff "hm", she decided that must be grumpy old person for "Sure, make yourself at home!" and sat as close to the edge of the seat as possible. It was going to be a long show.

When Iroh finally came out in his glittering suit Bee laughed a little, only ever seeing this site from an audience standpoint once before, when she first came to the Cirque du La Terre. She had watched the show before she approached Iroh afterwards, pleading for him to let her into the Cirque family. Iroh looked rather ridiculous, but very theatrical. The audience seemed to like it well enough. Bee was very much amused until Iroh announced that one of the aerialists would not be performing tonight due to an injury caused by a careless audience member. Iroh warned the audience that if they attempted any flash photography whatsoever, brash action would be taken immediately. Bee squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and felt her heart drop as Iroh announced for the performers to come out.

Everyone had put on their most cheerful face possible. Bee's eyes darted to the light booth that was set up on the other side of the tent, but couldn't see Longshot in the darkness of the corner. The spotlights followed the performers in their parade. Bee frowned as she watched Jet, Azula and Ty Lee, dying to be able to walk along and wave with them. Her sadness subsided after they all left and the acts began. It was kind of nice to watch all of them from the stands.

She laughed at the clowns and gasped at the trapeze artists. Bee was honestly enjoying herself until the final act crept up on her like the cold hand of death.

"Give it up for the Aerialists of the Cirque du La Terre!" Iroh exclaimed. When Jet, Azula, and Ty Lee came out, it wasn't to the instrumental of Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. It was a more up-beat, pop sounding song, but Bee couldn't stand to watch. Her eyes followed Jet's every movement. Why couldn't that be her?

Bee gritted her teeth, feeling the urge to leave the tent. As she stood up she noticed the old man had fallen asleep beside her. For some reason that pissed her off even more and she stormed outside, momentarily blinded by the lights that were strung high above her and in front of her.

She stomped her way to the clearing towards the tents. As she made her way down a small hill she felt her foot give way under the slick grass. Bee went down, butt hitting painfully on the hard ground. Bee groaned and just sat there, wrapping her unbroken arm around her knees and she drew them up to her chest. She cursed the man with the camera that made her fall as she sat in near silence, the only sounds the distant music from the Big Top and the crickets as they serenaded all who would listen in the black night.

"Just wait until your arm heals," she said to herself. "Then you'll be back up there. And you get to teach Longshot! How awesome is that?" The thought of Longshot made Bee feel a little better, her angst replacing itself with giddiness as she thought of herself having a boyfriend. A boyfriend! Bee smiled to herself and slowly stood up; making sure her feet wouldn't slip again. She was sure that wet grass had a vengeance against her.

More slowly this time, Bee walked her way over to her tent. She debated whether to just go to bed despite the early hour, but thought against it when she remembered that she agreed that she'd see Longshot after the show. So, instead, she walked over to a rather large tree and leaned against it, letting her mind wander as it wished.

Bee enjoyed the slight wind that blew moisture onto her face and arms, cooling the flush that burned her neck and her cheeks. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of wet earth and rain. It was really kind of nice out here, and it was nice to just stand outside and breathe. It was almost meditative, and Bee didn't even notice when she had closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree's trunk.

Bee didn't know how long she had stayed like that, but one moment she was standing alone and the next a strong arm had snaked around her waist, pulling her against a warm chest as Longshot laid his chin on Bee's head. They just stood like that for a moment, Longshot's hot breath tickling Bee forehead and Bee just breathing until Longshot leaned down and spoke softly in Bee's ear.

"I couldn't find you after the show. Are you alright?" Bee turned her head in Longshot's general direction.

"I was a little overwhelmed during the aerial act. But I'm alright now, I promise." Longshot leaned down further and kissed the bare expanse of skin that was both shoulder and neck. Bee shivered and something warm hummed pleasantly in her stomach. She slowly turned around to face Longshot.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," Longshot said with furrowed brow. His hair was illuminated by the light of the circus that sat yards away, creating the illusion of a halo. Bee chuckled at the appropriateness of it. Longshot cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I know I can," Bee said, not justifying her amusement. "And you can trust me when I say I'm fine. I let myself get sad but I know I'll be back up there soon." In response, Longshot kissed Bee full on the mouth, hand sliding to rest at the base of Bee's neck. It was a much more forceful kiss than those they had traded in the past few hours since the first kiss and Bee couldn't help but let out a small moan at the intensity.

"What was that for?" Bee said breathlessly when Longshot pulled away.

"To make sure you knew there's someone here for you," Longshot said, stroking Bee's cheek with his knuckle. Bee smiled and pulled Longshot into a hug, inhaling the warm, masculine scent that was Longshot.

"Thank you," she said, holding Longshot close to her with her right arm. "I hope you know there's someone here for you too." Longshot laughed and pulled away enough to look at Bee's face.

"Duh," he said. Bee grinned and shook her head.

"So, now what?" Bee asked. Longshot looked behind her at the circus, which was shutting down all of its lights one by one, soon leaving the two teens in almost-darkness. Now the only light were the lanterns that illuminated a make-shift path to the sleeping tents and the moonlight that was trying to peek out from behind the drifting clouds that were left behind from the storm.

"Well, I actually wanted to show you something," Longshot said mysteriously. Bee raised an eyebrow, not sure if Longshot was being facetious or not.

"Like what?" Longshot shook his head.

"It's a surprise. But we'll have to do just a little bit of walking. I promise it's worth it." Bee rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but if I fall you better catch me," she said. Longshot slipped his hand in Bee's, squeezing it tight.

"Of course," he said, starting to lead them away from the tree. "Of course."

Longshot led Bee farther and farther away from the Cirque, never once doubting where he was going. He could tell Bee was starting to wonder though, but she kept silent, letting Longshot weave them between trees, of which were slowly dwindling as they progressed. Bee focused on Longshots warm hand around her and trying not to fall. The moon kept hiding herself behind clouds, leaving them blind as bats for moments at a time. Suddenly Longshot stopped their trek. Bee thought she saw something flash in the distance, but Longshot stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Close your eyes," he said softly. Bee felt reluctant to blind herself even further.

"Seriously?" She asked, failing to hide her skepticism in her voice. Longshot cupped Bee's cheek with his hand.

"Trust me." Bee felt herself melt and her eyes flutter shut. Now Longshot was her only guide. She unconsciously gripped Longshot's hand harder. Longshot smiled as he led them to a small clearing, letting his eyes wander on the spectacle he wanted to show Bee before he reluctantly let go of Bee's hand.

"Longshot?" Bee asked uncertainly, voice shaking nervously. Longshot walked to stand behind Bee, pulling his hands on Bee's shoulders. He felt Bee's muscles relax under his hands. Longshot looked up at the sky. The moon had shown herself once again, but a rather large cloud was drifting her way. Longshot waited until Yue, the moon goddess, was gone once more before bringing his lips close to Bee's ear.

"Okay, open your eyes." Slowly, Bee raised her eyelids and gasped.

It looked like a thousand camera flashes going off at intervals all around the small clearing. They illuminated the pitch black night, appearing like lighting bouncing from tree to tree. Bee squinted at the sudden brightness, marveling at its beauty. The flashes came from the tops of trees that rimmed the clearing and behind the tall grass that tickled Bee's arms. Bee had never seen anything like it. She felt a shiver run up her spine and goose bumps break out across her flesh.

"Fireflies," Longshot explained. "Thousands of them. I found this clearing about three years before I joined the circus- when I still lived with my parents. It was a night just like this. I'd never see anything like it in my life. I've been coming here every year since." Longshot moved his arms to wrap them around Bee's waist. "What do you think?" Bee opened and closed her mouth a few times, forgetting how to speak.

"It's amazing," she said, keeping her eyes on the sight. She couldn't believe it was fireflies doing this. They were such small things, but together they created something huge- something amazing. The couple stood in silence as they both watched the flashing light. Bee's eyes shone with awe as she watched. As Bee looked at the fireflies, Longshot spent his time looking at Bee, admiring the smile that stretched across her face, her wondrous eyes shining under her long lashes. He felt proud that his plan was a success.

"Longshot, why were you all the way out here when you were ten?" Bee suddenly asked. Longshot blinked and pulled himself out of his trance of staring at Bee. He took a deep breath and took his hands off of Bee's shoulders.

"To get away," Longshot said. "You know, I may not have come out and told my parents that I was bullied to my parents until I was thirteen, but I always felt distant from them. So sometimes I'd sneak out of my room at night and just go walk. Thinking back to it I was a pretty stupid kid for walking around all by myself, but I never ran into any trouble. Anyway, I guess I found a short cut through the woods and found this clearing. You know, town isn't really that far away from here. The road just makes it seem like a fifteen minute travel. Kids used to go through these woods all the time to get to the circus." Bee just watched Longshot's eyes as he talked, noticing how distant they became whenever he spoke about his past.

"Anyway, I found this place and the fireflies were doing exactly what they're doing now. Later, when I started to like girls, I promised myself that if I were ever lucky enough to get a girlfriend," Bee blushed. "I'd bring her here. So here we are." Bee smiled and laced her fingers with Longshot's.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said. "It's beautiful." Longshot smiled and kissed Bee on the cheek. She could feel Bee tremble under his touch.

"It's probably time to go. You're freezing!" Longshot said, noticing the goose bumps on Bee's arms that weren't from experiencing the wonder she had earlier. Bee sighed.

"Fine." They both took one last look at the light of the fireflies before Longshot began to lead them back towards the Cirque.

"By the way _Alice_, are you aware that you have a giant grass stain on your butt?"

"Shut up _Liam_."

Okay so Kori (however short her roll was/is) is from The Promise (the comic series) and I just loved her. She was brash and knew exactly what she wanted and she went for it. So I figured she could make a small appearance she here she is!


	19. Chapter 19

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XIX.

Smellerbee was sure of two things.

The first was that she was sure she'd never seen so many different colored sharpies in her life.

The second was that she was sure she was getting high off of the fumes.

Smellerbee had come to these two realizations the moment she sat down with Longshot for breakfast the morning after Longshot took her to see the fireflies. As soon as her butt made contact with the seat, she had been swarmed by circus members asking to sign her cast. Smellerbee had never been one to understand why people had such a fascination for signing people's casts, but to be fair, she'd never broken her arm before despite all of the years she'd been doing gymnastics and aerial stunts.

So, while Longshot watched at a safe distance with an absolutely infuriating smirk on his face, Smellerbee let each member scrawl all over her arm, one by one.

The first had been Suki with a fabulous gold Sharpie.

_I hope your arm heals soon! I miss watching your mad skills on those silks! Love you Girl!_

_XOXO –Suki_

After her had been Jet, Azula and Ty Lee in black, metallic purple and yellow that barely showed up on the green cast.

_Better get well soon man! I can't be the only one up there with those girls! -Jet_

_Hope your arm heals soon so you can get your sex on with Longshot ;) -Azula_

_This marker smells like a banana. Get well soon! I miss performing with you. -Ty Lee :)_

After them had been Toph, Katara, Cinnamon, Pipsqueak, Teo and Aang in various colors ranging from blue, gold, metallic pink, green, and metallic orange to a simple black. Zuko had helped write Toph's by pointing where for her to sign.

_I hope your arm heals fast! Jet doesn't like being up there with Ty Lee and Azula alone. -Toph_

_Feel better Smellerbee! You're amazing up there, just not as amazing as me ;) -Katara_

Katara had signed hers with a large gold star.

_I hope you heal fast, Smellerbee. You're amazing to watch up there.-Cinnamon_

_Man, get well soon! Jet doesn't look like pimp out there without you.-Pipsqueak_

_Hope you're back in the silks soon, dawg. -Teo_

_Get well soon. -Aang._

"Ah, Aang. Eloquent as always," Smellerbee said once everyone had left to sit at their own tables, leaving Smellerbee to rake her eyes across her cast, face turning beet red when she read Azula's message. Longshot scooted closer to Smellerbee from his side of the table to read the messages everyone had left, discreetly pulling out a fine-tipped silver Sharpie from his back pocket.

"Any room left for me on there?" he asked with a laugh, taking in Smellerbee's adorably flustered appearance. He brandished the skinny Sharpie, waving it in front of Smellerbee's face. Smellerbee rotated her arm to find a spot, settling on the expanse of purple that sat right over the top of her hand. Longshot held Smellerbee's arm with one hand and began to write with the other.

_As soon as this cast is off it's you, me, and those silks up there. -Longshot_

Longshot drew a tiny heart by his name and blew on his words to make the ink dry faster. Smellerbee shivered and read the message with a smile. When Longshot withdrew his other hand from the cast Smellerbee looked at him and shook his head.

"You didn't have to blow on it- it's a quick-dry." Suddenly the both heard a voice from across the tent that could only be Azula's.

"That's what he said!" Smellerbee groaned and stabbed a piece of melon with her fork, vainly trying to cut it into pieces. Longshot just laughed and reached across the table to cut up Smellerbee's melon and cantaloupe for her. Smellerbee just sat and mock-glared at Longshot as he cut each pieces into small, bite-sized bits and pushed the plate back to Smellerbee. Smellerbee looked at him once before averting her eyes to his plate and puncturing a piece of honeydew with her fork, placing it in her mouth.

"So, I was thinking," Longshot said as he watched Smellerbee eat breakfast. "Since you're going to teach me how to do silks, how about I teach you how to work some of the machinery around the circus while your arm is healing? That way you can help me out during the performances instead of having to sit in the audience." Smellerbee swallowed and looked at Longshot with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like fun," she said, smiling crookedly. "Then I could be the woman of many talents!" Smellerbee stuck her nose up and Longshot chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, wincing as he burned his tongue.

"Cool, so tonight I'm doing lights again. You can sit with me at the control panel and watch me work my magic." Smellerbee blushed, popping another piece of honeydew into her mouth before she could say something stupid. Longshot laughed and stole a piece of melon from Smellerbee's plate. Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder that shook the ground beneath them, followed by flash of light that illuminated the world outside and cast tall shadows of trees on the tent. Smellerbee heard Toph squeal and Pipsqueak go "What the hell?" Iroh ran into the tent, eyes wide.

"There's a pretty big storm rolling in," he said, eyes scanning over the startled circus members. "We may have to cancel the show tonight." There was a chorus of groans.

"Aw, c'mon!" Aang protested. "That's a whole day's pay that we don't get!"

"I'm sorry Aang," Iroh said. "But if you look at the radar it looks like it's going to hit around six o'clock, and they're expecting it to persist all night. I'm sorry everyone." With that Iroh left the tent, leaving everyone to grumble and complain.

"That sucks," Smellerbee said, looking at Longshot.

"Yeah," Longshot said, grimacing. "I hate it when we have to cancel shows. All of us depend on that money and there isn't a single person who wants to give up a night of performing." Smellerbee frowned and sighed, rising from her seat with her empty plate in her hand. All they could do was wait and see if the storm would come.

The wind whistled against the trees as the rained poured down in sheets. Lightning danced across the sky and thunder echoed across the land, sounding like a timpanist beating his drums to the heavens. Everyone who worked for the circus was huddled in the big top- the sturdiest structure they had. They all divided up on groups and spoke in whispers, wincing whenever the tent would sway back and forth. The performers had all situated themselves in a circle in the center ring, huddled under blankets around a large, glowing lantern. Smellerbee was cuddled up to Longshot, body shaking due to the cold air brought on by the storm. Longshot wrapped their blanket tighter around them, overly worried that Smellerbee could get sick from the weather.

"Well, this is exciting," Azula said sarcastically as she sat behind Ty Lee on top of the red painted ring, braiding the brunette's hair.

"What would you like to do then, Azula?" Cinnamon asked harshly, head resting on Aang's shoulder as she quietly read one of her favorite novels, Wicked. Katara gave a death glare from across the circle where she sat next to Suki, who was meticulously weaving a bracelet. Azula rolled her eyes and finished her French braid in Ty Lee's hair, tying it off with a hair bow.

"All I know is that we needs to get our entertainment on up in here or I'm going to die of boredom, or turn into Katara." Katara scowled.

"You know, when I was still living at home we used to all get together in the living room during a storm and watch movies," Suki said wistfully, leaning back on the ring.

"We can't really watch a movie in here, 'Ki," Longshot said regretfully. It'd be nice to be able to curl up and watch a movie right now.

"I know," Suki said with a frown. "Just wishful thinking I guess." Katara twirled a strand of hair around her finger thoughtfully.

"My dad, my brother and I would play a board game whenever it got really stormy. It was a nice way to pass time when the power went out. And when we didn't play games I performed for them," she said. Smellerbee looked at her and cocked her head to the side.

"Dad? What no mom?" Katara laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm the product of a donor," Katara explained. "I love my dad, he's always been supportive of me." As she said the last part her eyes seemed to dim, losing their normal competitive sparkle. Smellerbee looked at her sympathetically, wondering what made her leave the parent and brother she loved so much.

"Well I don't miss my parents," Azula said from across the circle. "I'm glad I left." Ty Lee turned and rested her hand on Azula's knee.

"You must miss them a little," she said, brow furrowed. Azula rolled her eyes, but wove her fingers around Ty Lee's hand.

"You didn't have my life, Ty," she said. "This circus is the best thing to ever happen to me." A few others nodded in agreement. Pipsqueak stretched and smirked to himself.

"Yeah, without this place I'd probably be in juvie right now," he said. "Glad I had the sense to join when I did. Or you all would have heard of Washington D.C burning to the ground."

Longshot had heard comments like these for years, but it never ceased to make him feel sorry for his friends. He knew some of them had had it worse than others before they joined the circus, much worse. Smellerbee listened to each comment in fascination, curious to learn more about her fellow performers.

"I just joined to escape my parents," Toph said, snuggling closer to Zuko, who had his arms wrapped around her waist as they sat, chest to back. "They were way too into our heritage and culture and I didn't want to be just a stereotype anymore. I'm not defined by my race. That and they tried to hide me because of me being partially blind. " Teo nodded in agreement from his seat by Pipsqueak, shuffling through his iPod for a decent song.

"Amen sister," Suki said, throwing her fist into the air as she worked on weaving strings of hemp dyed different colors together. She was making the bracelet for Smellerbee- a friendship bracelet. Cinnamon looked up from her book. Aang shifted beside her, almost asleep from the dull conversation.

"Well, let's just say that my parents were control freaks and I just couldn't take it anymore," she said swiftly before returning to her book, as if never saying anything at all. Smellerbee soaked up all of this information, trying to fill in the blanks of everyone's story, but coming up blank. She looked over to Jet, who had begun to stare blankly ahead of him, as if in deep thought.

"I joined because I knew my parents couldn't afford to buy for three kids," he said quietly. Smellerbee wasn't sure anyone had heard him but her, but it broke her heart to see the despair in Jet's eyes. She just looked on sympathetically, unsure on whether to say anything or keep quiet and let Jet fall into his own thoughts. Smellerbee's head pounded with information. They were most definitely a gang of misfits.

Longshot wrapped his arms tighter around Smellerbee, as if sensing her racing mind. Smellerbee smiled at him appreciatively before tucking her head under Longshot's chin, listening to his heartbeat. Smellerbee had just begun to drift into a light sleep when Pipsqueak's eyes landed on her.

"What's your story Bee?" he asked. Everyone else must have been as curious as Pipsqueak because they had all stopped what they were doing and were now staring at her waiting for an answer. She felt her face grow hot and she shrugged the blanket off of her a little, withdrawing from Longshot.

"Well, I…" she started, unsure of what to say. She didn't really want to share her story with anyone else, but she knew that they were all a family and knew each other's' stories. Longshot moved uncomfortably, just as uneasy as Bee. "I joined because I had to escape a bully." Azula snorted.

"What'd he do, call you a boy?" Smellerbee glared and pursed her lips.

"No, he threatened to kill me," she said viciously. A heavy silence fell over them as everyone looked at each other in shock and embarrassment. Azula opened and closed her mouth like a fish, stopped dead in her tracks. Alice could feel Longshot tense beside her. She cursed herself. She never told Longshot that Hide threatened to kill her, just that he'd kissed her. Pipsqueak just stared at Smellerbee as she looked at the floor, angry.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Smellerbee shrugged and looked up, eyes looking at each and every person.

"It's fine," she said. "He can't hurt me here." Azula's eyes softened and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Alice that was out of line." Smellerbee looked at her and sighed, giving her a small smile.

"It's alright, you didn't know." She nodded and began to play with Ty Lee's hair again, undoing her braid. Longshot looked at Smellerbee with an unreadable expression. It made her feel like she was no bigger than a speck of dust.

"Why didn't you tell me that he threatened to kill you?" he asked softly. Smellerbee shook her head.

"It's all in the past, Longshot," Smellerbee said, placing her hand over Longshot's. "I'm not even sure he meant it. He was just scared that I would rat on him." Longshot still looked skeptical, but let the matter rest as he nuzzled his nose into Smellerbee's hair. Smellerbee laughed softly and leaned into Longshot's touch. Longshot kissed Smellerbee on the forehead and laughed as Smellerbee's hair tickled his nose.

"So, who wants to sing a campfire song?" Longshot asked as he pulled away from Smellerbee. "I've got my guitar!" Everyone groaned loudly, launching into protest.

"I don't want a repeat of last time," Cinnamon said, eyes darting to Katara. "Besides, I don't think anyone feels like singing. Feel free to entertain us though." Longshot's expression fell dramatically, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Bee had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Longshot nonetheless reached behind him where he placed his guitar earlier and brought it to his front, resting it in his lap. Smellerbee scooted away to give Longshot room to play, stealing the blanket.

"Fine, so does anyone have any problems with Edwin McCain?" Everyone shook their head, happy to let Longshot do as he wished. Longshot played a couple of chords as he tried to remember exactly how to play the song he had in mind, before slipping into a slow, warm strumming.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath,"_ he sang. Suki shook her head with a smile and a soft "love this song". Smellerbee was sure she'd heard the song before, but at the moment she couldn't recall when or where. She enjoyed how gentle Longshot's voice sounded, though, and the glances he was sending her way as he sang.

_"Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…"_ Bee noticed that some of her friends began to sway with the music. Azula lightly bobbed her head as Ty Lee swayed dreamily back and forth. Toph snuggled closer to Zuko and Cinnamon had closed her book, lacing her fingers with Aang's. Smellerbee smiled to herself and watched Longshot play, changing chords with a practiced ease. She began to hum along with Longshot, though she didn't know the words.

_"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life,"_ Longshot sang, looking over at Smellerbee through his eyelashes, grinning as Smellerbee turned red and smiled. Longshot didn't even realize he was just playing until he missed coming in for the second verse. He stopped playing and laughed at himself. Smellerbee shook her head and moved closer to Longshot, grabbing the neck of his guitar.

"As much as I love your singing," Smellerbee said, pulling the guitar away from Longshot's lap. "I'd love you more as a pillow right now." Longshot rolled his eyes but allowed Smellerbee to take away his guitar and set it aside, making sure it would be safe before tucking her head under Longshot's chin, skin warming from Longshot's body heat. Longshot took the blanket and wrapped it around both of their shoulders, inhaling the scent of Smellerbee's hair before laying his cheek on top of Smellerbee's head closing his eyes, feeling pretty comfortable for a rainy day.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my gosh! I didn't forget about this I swear! I have them all I just need to post them and I'm sooo sorry for the wait! I promise I'll post more tomorrow!

x.x.x.x.x.x,x,x,x

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XX

Nobody really knows why time flies when one's having fun. Maybe it's the universe being a blitch, slowing down events that are painful to us and speeding up ones that we'd like to savor forever. Maybe it's all in our minds- humans perceive time differently than other beings after all. Or maybe it's just because you're enjoying yourself so much that you lose track of hours, days, and weeks. You forget to keep tabs on what you're supposed to be doing when and you just let yourself be and live for once.

Nobody really knows, but Longshot felt the days he spent with Bee, teaching her his various jobs, slip by quickly. The day after the rainstorm had been absolutely beautiful with fine weather and blue skies, so the circus went on once more. Bee sat by Longshot's side that night as he worked the lights during the show, positively mesmerized by all of the buttons and flashing lights and absolutely refusing to touch anything despite Longshot's playful urges to just "turn off the damn spotlight Bee! It's not going to blow up on you!"

That day sped by light a bolt of lightning, and every day afterwards. Longshot soon found himself packing up to head off to the next location, leaving behind his hometown once more. He helped break down tents with Bee at his side, unable to help but taking in Longshot's techniques- how he tied a rope, how he unhooked a tether, how he rolled up a tent. Bee would ask questions every now and then, lips turning upwards unconsciously as Longshot explained in detail everything he was doing.

When they had gotten to the next town, Bee was attached to Longshot at the hip, metaphorically speaking. Longshot secretly thought that Bee was taking this whole thing a little too seriously, but rationalized that she was just bored with not being able to help with anything. So without a word against Bee, Longshot set up tents, fed tigers, and sorted equipment with Bee right behind him. Bee petted Suki's tigers, Momo and Appa, one particular night with a content sigh as Longshot went to fetch water for the beasts, only slightly afraid they'd bite her hand off at any given moment.

"Your tigers are beautiful, Suki," she said, looking over to the girl, who was watching Longshot like a hawk as he filled bowls of water for her babies. She gave him a look of 'you fill those up right or you will not have an arm' before turning to Bee and stroking Appa behind the ear.

"They're very gentle too," she said, smiling at the way Appa's grey eyes fluttered closed as Suki's fingers found just the right spot behind his ear. "By the way, how do you like the bracelet I made you?" Bee looked down at her wrist at the woven band, which was navy, green, and tan.

"It's lovely," she said honestly. "You've got to teach me your ways of jewelry making." Suki laughed and looked down at her own bracelet, which consisted of the same colors but with a different pattern. Longshot had a similar one tied around his wrist, but it was worn with age and the colors were not as bright as they once were and were navy, red, and tan.

"Of course," she said, now scratching Momo under the chin. "As soon as that arm is better we'll have a lesson."

As the week progressed Bee was taught how to work lights, ropes, make cotton candy, deal with unruly children, light and extinguish torches, fix broken lights, put together various equipment, use the popcorn machine, make the perfect caramel apple, properly count out change for twenty dollar bill, make balloon animals, and sooth a crying child. Bee had found this last lesson quite endearing when a little girl who couldn't have been over six years old tripped over her shoelace and dropped her ice cream. Longshot immediately ceased his narration on how to create a proper balloon poodle and rushed to the girl, asking for her name. Bee stood dumbfounded, holding the bright blue poodle to her chest.

"E-Emelina," the little girl stuttered, tears trailing down her small face as she watched her ice cream melt on the ground, rivulets of pink weaving through the dirt. Longshot kneeled down and tied her shoelace into the perfect double-knot.

"Well Emelina, I'm going to make sure you get a big, new scoop of ice cream," he said to her, smiling softly as the little girl rubbed at her glimmering blue eyes with her small fists. She brought her hand away from one of her eyes, gazing at him with a pitiful pout.

"A really big scoop?" she asked, looking at him with uncertainty. Longshot held his hand out for her to take, gently pulling her to her feet.

"The biggest scoop you've ever seen," he promised. "With a big, red cherry on top." The little girl grinned, all despair lost as Longshot guided her to the ice cream stand and asked for a BIG scoop of strawberry ice cream from Kori. Emelina's eyes widened in wonder as Longshot carefully handed her the new scoop, staring at it greedily with her young eyes. Longshot kneeled down in front of her and looked at her seriously.

"Now make sure you don't drop this one," he said. "Be careful, I don't want you to fall again." Emelina nodded furiously, promising that she'd never-ever-never let this scoop of ice cream fall and said a "thank you nice man" before carefully walking over to her parents, who waved a silent "thank you", with her new ice cream cone. Longshot smiled to himself and walked back over to Bee, who had watched the whole scene with a grin on her face.

"That was cute," she said, smiling at Longshot, who shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Situations like that happen all the time," Longshot said, watching the little girl as she walked with her parents, now mesmerized by a juggling Zuko. "I just like to make sure that a kid stays happy here. You're not supposed to be sad at a circus." Bee gazed at Longshot with admiration. Longshot felt Bee staring at him and looked into her eyes questioningly.

"What?" he asked. Bee just shook his head and looked back to Emelina, who licked at her ice cream as she looked about in amazement.

"Nothing," he said. "You're just amazing."

Longshot had never enjoyed himself more than during the weeks he spent with Bee at his side, observing every job he did. It made him feel cool for once, especially when Bee looked at him with a ludicrous expression like "how are you able to do that?" which Longshot was sure was the look he had always had on his face whenever he watched his Bee perform. But, as time does seems to fly when one's having fun, three weeks and three towns had passed.

"I think I get my cast off soon," Bee said as they lay side by side on Bee's cot in her tent, excitement coursing through her veins. Longshot couldn't help but feel disappointment creep through his body and prickle at his fingertips. He'd enjoyed Bee being with him so much these past few weeks; he selfishly didn't want Bee to go back to performing again and leave him alone with his handy man work.

"That's great," Longshot strained, not looking at Bee. "I know you've been itching to get back out there." Bee turned her face to look at Longshot. She rolled over and put her hand on Longshot's arm.

"Hey," she said. "When I get this cast off it's you and me, remember? I'm going to teach you and then you can perform too." Longshot turned his head and looked at Bee's face, unable to say anything at Bee's hopeful statement. Longshot was excited for Bee to teach him, but he never really expected to perform. But he forced a smile anyway and placed his hand on Bee's cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

"Yeah," he said. "I can't wait."

A few days after that, Iroh took Alice to a doctor to remove her cast and check out her arm. The bones had fully healed, but it would be another week or so before Bee could even attempt to get back on the silks. So, with an impatient but happy spirit, Bee returned with a healed arm and her signed cast to keep as a grotesque memento.

"Well, at least now you can help me out a bit before you leave me," Longshot said as he and Bee drove into the newest town to put up fliers. Bee frowned with a hurt expression, gripping said stack of fliers tightly in her hands.

"I'm not leaving you, Longshot," she said, a little sharper than she intended. "I'm just going back to what I was doing before this whole mess." Longshot sighed and nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know," he said less harshly. "I shouldn't have put it that way." Bee stroked Longshot's arm with her fingers in a comforting gesture, relishing that fact that she could move her left arm again.

"I can still help you out," Bee said. "Just not during practice or performances." Longshot nodded and glanced at Bee briefly, smiling a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just miss having you around every waking moment." Bee laughed and shook her head.

"How you will ever manage to live a moment without seeing this magnificence I will never know," Smellerbee said and Longshot shrugged with a smile.

"I'll learn to live with it," he said, reaching for the radio dial. Neon Trees blared from the speakers, drowning out any train of thought or conversation they may have had. Bee sighed and looked at the window, watching the trees as they rushed by. She knew how Longshot felt about being the only non-performer, but she could only sympathize with it for so long before it just became redundant. Longshot's attitude was starting to rub her the wrong way and as much as Bee cared for him, it had to stop. That's why Bee wanted to teach Longshot, so that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

Bee looked down at the colorful fliers in her lap and bit her lip, anxious to begin teaching Longshot. Even if she couldn't teach him the more intricate moves, she knew he'd be able to teach him enough to be able to convince Iroh to let him into the act, even if for a moment. She'd thought long and hard about this, lying in her cot for hours, thinking of what she could teach Longshot. The very thought thrilled her, but also gave her uncertainty.

As the song blaring from the radio came to an end, Bee turned down the volume, grateful to properly use her eardrums. Longshot didn't seem to mind or notice the change in volume. Bee stared at the yellow lines separating their lane from the other lane on the road, taking in all of the places the reflectors had been knocked off.

"You know I just want to help you, right?" Bee asked as they drove into the rather small town. Pedestrians roamed the streets, looking into shop windows and enjoying the lovely, breezy day. Longshot pulled into a parking spot in front of a furniture store that boasted family ownership and great values.

"Of course I do," Longshot said, unbuckling his seatbelt after he parked the car and turned off the ignition. "I'm sorry for acting this way." Bee scooted herself down the seat and placed the stack of Cirque fliers behind her in the passenger's seat. She placed one hand on the back of Longshot's neck, softly caressing his hair.

"Just trust me, okay?" Bee asked, looking into Longshot's eyes. "I know you don't believe you can do what I do, but have some faith. It'll be a lot more fun if you believe in yourself." Longshot's expression softened and he leaned forward to kiss Bee on the lips, lingering for a moment before kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Alright," he said, "Make a believer out of me." Bee played with Longshot's hair and smirked, determination shining in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than for Longshot to believe in himself. After everything Longshot had helped her with, he deserved to feel good.

"Challenge accepted."


	21. Chapter 21

Again with some excuses! I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters but here is some more updates. (: Please don't kill me with your spoons of evil!

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXI

There was complete and utter silence. A pale hand ran its long fingers down an ocean blue silk hanging from the ceiling of the big top, letting its owner's senses remember the feel of the soft fabric, how it felt wrapped around her arms and legs, how it flowed like water one minute and stretched taunt like a rope the next. The big top was empty, illuminated by a lone spotlight that Bee had turned on when she sneaked inside. Everyone else was asleep in their tents, dreaming their troubles away and rejuvenating their energy. Bee could only see what the spotlight chose to show. Everything else was bathed in an inky black that set Bee on edge as her eyes looked around, making sure she was alone.

Excited eyes gazed up the length of the fabric. A driving urge wriggled under Bee's skin to climb up that silk, even though her arm was not in the best condition to hold her weight just yet. She had had to suffer for weeks on the ground, unable to hoist herself high above the crowd where she belonged. Without thinking, Bee kicked off her shoes and socks, bare feet touching the thick mat. A shiver ran down her spine as she gripped the silk tight with her right hand, skin tingling with anticipation. She'd climbed up a silk one-handed before when she first began her training was just testing to see what she could do, she could do it again. Bee split the silk and wound her right foot around the blue fabric so that it held on like a harness to her foot. She used the toes of her left foot like fingers and, very monkey like, she slowly ascended the silk.

A small grunt escaped her lips as she climbed, left hand reflexively flying to grip the other side of the silk. Bees sighed and continued up the silk, only really using her left arm to grip and not pull herself up. She managed to make it halfway up before feeling the strain in her shoulders, muscles quivering from not being used in weeks. Bee slowly lowered herself down, wincing once her feet touched the ground.

"Ow," she said, rotating her shoulders. "I'll not be doing that again soon." Suddenly she heard a noise like the sound of footsteps softly to her left. Bee turned her head and squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the figure hiding in the shadows.

"Longshot?" she asked, wondering if her boyfriend had followed her into the tent. A lithe figure stepped out of the shadows, far too feminine to be Longshot.

"Not hardly," Cinnamon said, stepping into the spotlight. "You know you're not supposed to be doing that." Bee frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you spying on me?" she asked, eyebrow arched. Cinnamon laughed and shook her head.

"Not spying," she said. "Just wondering why our newly recovered aerialist is sneaking off to the big top when everyone is supposed to be sleeping." Bee sighed and removed her hands from her hips, bringing one up to brush her bangs backwards.

"I just wanted to feel it again," she said. "These weeks have been absolute torture." Cinnamon smiled a mysterious smile and sauntered forward.

"Just make sure you stay safe for Longshot's sake," she said, walking behind Bee to run her long fingers down the silk. Bee turned around and crossed her arms.

"Thanks for the concern," she said, albeit sarcastically. Cinnamon laughed again and walked around the dangling silk, hand stroking it as she made her circle. Bee felt uncomfortable. She didn't know Cinnamon well, except that Longshot spoke to her often and that she and Katara hated each other for at least three days a week. Cinnamon looked over at Bee with her piercing eyes and walked away, returning to the direction she had come from. Bee just looked after her with confusion, wondering what just happened.

Just when she thought she was finally alone, she felt a hand lightly touch the small of her back. With a squeal she jumped and whirled around to take on a very ninja-like stance, only to face a defensive Longshot holding his hands up in surrender.

"Woah there Jackie Chan," Longshot said, taking in Bee's form with amused eyes. Bee laughed nervously and reverted to a more casual stance.

"Don't do that," she said. "I just had a creepy encounter with Cinnamon. I don't need anyone else freaking me out." Longshot gave Bee a questioning look and then shook his head, as if deciding against asking about it. Instead he wound his arms around Bee waist and rested his forehead against Bee's, looking into her eyes.

"Why are you in here?" he asked. Bee placed her arms around Longshot's neck and stared into his black orbs.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You know you're not supposed to be doing this again just yet," Longshot said seriously. Bee sighed and stepped back a little, creating space between them. Longshot watched Bee, trying to read the emotions going through her eyes. Bee seemed to give up and pull away all together, slipping away from Longshot's hands.

"My arm is fine," Bee fibbed. "I'm just tired of waiting around. Why should I wait any longer to do what I'm here for if I'm perfectly fine?" Longshot caressed Bee's cheek.

"We just want to make sure you won't hurt yourself again," he said. "For now, you just need to stay in the shadows with me." Bee frowned, noting the small note of selfishness in Longshot's tone.

"I don't want to be in the shadows. I want to be out there again and do what I'm meant to do!" Bee threw her arms up and Longshot stared at her like he'd just been shot, slightly caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

"So helping out around here is just waiting?" Longshot asked, venom lacing its way through his words. "You don't want to be in the shadows like me? You don't want to be an outcast like me?"

"Longshot, that's not what I-"

"I know what you meant Bee," Longshot said, crossing his arms. "Now you know exactly how I feel." Bee looked stricken and her head swirled to find a proper emotion. She could feel the tension seize up her jaw and her head pound from increasing irritation.

"Fine then," she said, stepping closer to Longshot. "Yeah, I do feel like an outcast. It feels terrible to see all of your friends out there, having the time of their lives when you have to sit behind a light board or stand beneath a pulley. But how can you possibly know how I feel? You've never even been out there in the first place!"

"Of course I haven't!" Longshot exclaimed. "I don't know how it feels to have every eye on you, gazing in awe as you perform amazing feats. I don't know how it feels to be admired and looked at like something more than human!" They stared at each other in anger, sparks flying between them like metal against a blade.

"I know exactly how it feels to be human, Longshot," Bee said viciously. "I certainly didn't feel invincible when I broke my arm."

"Well now it's healed, so you can go back to your tricks and your adoring fans," Longshot said, scathing. "Don't even worry about me. I'll just stay in the shadows where I belong."

"What is with this attitude Longshot?" Bee yelled, face contorting in rage. "I'm sick and tired of it! Get over yourself and stop putting on this pathetic persona every time anyone talks about performing!" Longshot clenched his fists and growled, unable to say anything. Instead he turned, not looking back at the furious Bee as he exited the tent, boiling with rage.

Bee yelled into the air and kicked at the ground, only slightly feeling the pain as toe hit the hard surface. After a few moments though, Bee's rage was replaced with confusion, followed by sympathy and then fear. What had she done?

The next few days were dark ones. Everyone in the Cirque could feel the tension in the air. Nobody spoke to Bee and Longshot. To even go near them seemed like suicide. They stayed as far away from each other as possible. When the time came for the big top performances at night, Bee stayed cooped up in her tent alone, clutching The Duke in her hands as she tried to think up ways to fix this terrible problem. Longshot however immersed himself in his anger and performed all of his tasks with a vengeance, each one reminding him of their arguments with a painful gut wrench.

Suki was the first to talk to Longshot, only mildly afraid of his current emotions.

"She basically told me that I was an outcast!" Longshot exclaimed, pacing in his tent as he vented to Suki, who sat uncomfortably on his cot. "She knows how I feel about that! How dare she complain when she'll be back to the silks within the week?" Longshot stomped to his cot and plopped down, the cot bouncing violently with the force. Suki furrowed her brow.

"Have you talked to her since you guys fought?" she asked. Longshot looked at her as though she were insane; as if that were the stupidest question she could ask.

"Of course not!" he said, leaping back to his feet to continue his pacing. He clutched a pillow to his chest, the only thing keeping him from throwing things across the tent. "I know what her feelings are. Why should she be with me, the mere help."

"Now you know that's not how she feels," Suki said sternly. "Nobody feels that way about you, Longshot. I don't know where you get this idea that you're beneath us. If anything you're superior to us all. Without you this circus would fall apart." Longshot stopped in his tracks and looked ahead, as if having a great debate with himself.

"I know," he said dejectedly. "I just want to be like you guys so badly."

"Then do it," Suki said, standing up. "There's nothing that has stopped you all these years but yourself. If you'd push your damn pride out of the way for once, you could just do what you want to do. Take Bee up on her offer, learn what she can do." Longshot turned and looked at Suki. She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "What's the worse than can happen?"

Meanwhile, Cinnamon tried to talk some sense into Bee, which was proving to be very difficult indeed.

"I don't want to hear it, Cinnamon," she said, glaring at her. She tapped her foot impatiently from her position at the entrance of Bee's tent, blocking it so that Bee couldn't get in.

"But you've got to," she said. "Longshot's an absolute brute right now and you have to fix it." Bee 'hmphed' and lightly shoved Cinnamon out the way with her shoulder, stalking into her tent. Cinnamon followed her with her hands on her hips, lips pursed. Bee stood in the middle of the tent for an awkward moment before apparently deciding to make her cot. Cinnamon just watched in silence as the flustered girl neatly folded her blanket and smoothed her pillows.

"Are you finished?" she asked, eyebrow arching sharply. Bee admired her work with a scowl and whirled around to face Cinnamon.

"I'm not talking to him," she said, heart racing. "He's the one with the attitude problem. He can come apologize to me." Cinnamon rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if you two don't get your act together, Iroh will be all over this, and that's never a good thing." She turned on her heel and exited the tent, leaving Bee to brood. If she were a cartoon, steam would be gushing from her ears.

"Longshot has to apologize to me," Bee muttered to herself, flopping onto the neatly made cot, causing it to wrinkle and be messy once more. "I'm not the wrong one here."

Suki left Longshot's tent with a sigh, not entirely sure she had helped in the slightest. She spied Cinnamon exiting Bee's from across the way. She lengthened her stride to catch up to her.

"Any luck?" she asked once she had caught up with the girl. Cinnamon let out a sigh and shrugged.

"They're both very stubborn," she said. "I don't know how this is going to turn out." Suki frowned.

"Well, they better kiss and make up soon. They're both acting like complete idiots." Cinnamon chuckled. They both went their separate ways, praying that Bee and Longshot could work this mess out, and soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXII.

The melodic sounds of one Sarah Brightman rang through the humid summer air as the day grew dark. Her haunting voice wove through the trees and caressed the curve of the Cirque residents' ears, causing them to shiver and wonder why such music was being played.

The source of course was Bee's tent, namely her CD player. "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" was playing at a rather obnoxious volume, but nobody wanted to tell Bee to turn it down. Nobody had seen nor spoken to her that day. Everyone assumed she was just trying to keep away from Longshot, which proved to be victorious. Longshot hadn't seen hide or hair of the aerialist all day.

Said boy felt like a fool. Longshot didn't know why he snapped like that. Well, that wasn't all together truthful. Something in him just broke when he heard those words come from Bee's mouth, no matter how many times Bee had professed her fondness for Longshot, how much she assured Longshot that her troubles were extremely unrealistic. The boy had thought on it all day and decided to apologize. He needed to apologize. When he'd told Suki, she just gave him a look and said, "Well, finally." Those words made Longshot feel even worse.

So, with a slight drag of his feet, Longshot approached Bee's tent. The sorrowful music that emitted from inside caused him to both grimace and chuckle at Bee's melodrama. He stopped a few feet away, rehearsing his apology in his head.

"Bee, I'm so sorry. I was a complete ass and I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. I care about you and it kills me that I yelled like that at you. Please forgive me. I would love to learn from you and I promise that if I ever pull an attitude like that again you can hang me from the silks."

Longshot said it in his head a few times, liking the way it sounded. He fixed his hair a little and cleared his throat, preparing himself for the worst. Slowly, he approached the entrance to Bee's tent, Bee's music ringing in his ears. He pulled the opening up with his hand and stepped inside.

"Bee, I'm-" he started, stopping dead in his tracks when he looked at the girl before him.

Bee was sitting on her cot with her back turned to Longshot. Longshot couldn't see Bee's face from where he was standing, but he could tell that Bee was not in a good mood. Her arms were tight around her knees, which were pressed up against her chest. Sarah Brightman echoed from the CD player stationed a ways from both Longshot and Bee. Longshot didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"I don't want to talk to you Longshot," Bee said. Longshot's heart jumped as he heard Bee's voice crack. He side-stepped to get a better view of Bee's face. His eyes lay on the sight of Bee holding The Duke close to her chest. Was that a tear slowly rolling its way down Bee's cheek?

"Oh Alice," Longshot said, stepping closer to the crying girl. She scooted away from Longshot defiantly, holding The Duke tight. "I'm so sorry." Bee sniffed and turned her head, not quite looking at Longshot.

"You should be," he said. "Have you finally calmed yourself down?" More tears fell down her face in a steady stream. Longshot didn't know his boundaries at the moment, so he just stood in his place, wishing Bee would stop crying.

"I was an ass," Longshot said. "Please forgive me. I can't believe I yelled like that at you. I care about you Bee." Bee finally cast her eyes upward to look at Longshot. Longshot was floored by those eyes piercing through his soul.

"I'm sorry too," Bee said, looking at Longshot. "I prompted the whole thing. I guess we're both on edge." Longshot took that as a sign that he could move closer, so he stepped lightly and sat down on the cot, placing his hand on Bee's.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. Bee sniffed again, wiping the tears away with her other hand.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you because of this stupid argument," Bee admitted. "I finally found someone who liked me for me. I was terrified that it was going to be over before it began." Longshot sympathized with Bee. He had felt the same exact way. He looked down at The Duke. The little monkey must have become a sort of anchor for Bee since Longshot let her have him. Little eyes stared at him, unblinking, observant.

"So was I," Longshot said, looking back at Bee. "I am so sorry. I promise to never behave like that ever again. I hope you'll still teach me." Bee looked down and for a terrible, long moment Longshot thought Bee would say no. But his fears were dashed away when Bee nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Of course," she said. "I'd be happy too." Longshot smiled in relief.

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out. Bee removed her arms from around her legs and wound them around Longshot, bathing in the scent she hadn't smelled in days. Longshot inhaled deeply. Bee smelled like the ocean, crisp and exciting. Longshot smelled like lemongrass, the vibrant scent tickling Bee's nose.

Sarah Brightman sang her last, solemn note as the teens just sat embracing each other, her voice like the sound of a dewdrop falling into a pond. The next track played, the voice of Idina Menzel reverberating throughout the tent.

"I love this song," Longshot said as they pulled away from each other. Bee nodded in agreement.

"I love the whole musical," she said with a smile. Longshot played with Bee's hair, relishing in the silky strands.

"I've never seen it," he said. Bee smiled to herself, remembering a fond memory.

"My dad took me when I was thirteen," she said, swatting away Longshot's hand. "Even he was impressed." Longshot chuckled and then something clicked in his head. He stared out into space for a moment as he thought about his idea. Bee waved her hand in front of Longshot's face.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Longshot. This is Star Command. Do you read me?" Longshot blinked and snapped out of his epiphany.

"I have a great idea," he said, looking at Bee. Bee looked puzzled and then shook her head.

"Oh, no. I don't want to hear one of your bright ideas." Longshot pouted and took both of Bee's hands, wrapping his around Bee's so that they both cradled The Duke.

"But this one involves you!" Bee seemed more interested, but cautious. She took one look at Longshot's broad smile and decided to let him at it.

"Yeah? Do tell."

The two teens stayed in Bee's tent for the rest of the day, long into the Cirque performance. They just lay on Bee's cot and talked out their problems: Longshot's feelings about his position in the Cirque, Bee's feelings about Longshot's position in the Cirque, Longshot's thoughts on his parents and how he was coping, Bee's father and how she missed him, their feelings about life in general, and finally around to their feelings about each other.

"Bee?" Longshot asked as they lay facing each other on their sides, lightly caressing each other with their fingertips. Bee seemed to be lulled into slumber by Longshot gently running his fingers down Bee's side. She gave a noncommittal sound to Longshot's question. "I really am sorry. I hope you know how much I care about you." Bee opened one brown eye and just looked at Longshot before closing it again, concentrating on the feeling of Longshot's hand running down her arm.

"I'm starting to," Bee said, petting Longshot's hair. Longshot pulled Bee close so that their chests were flush against each other. Bee made a rather funny sound and blushed furiously as her face came mere centimeters from Longshot's. Longshot blushed also as he felt Bee's body heat mingle with his own.

Bee nuzzled Longshot's nose with her own in an Eskimo kiss. The close proximity set both teens' blood pumping through their veins. Soon words became breaths, which turned into a gasp here and a moan there as they began to kiss. Bee's hand moved to clutch at black hair as Longshot's moved to rest on Bee's hip, thumb moving in small circles.

Longshot pulled away to look at a flushed Bee, whose eyes were alight with fire and excitement. He smiled and claimed Bee's lips once more, deepening the kiss with a tongue running along Bee's bottom lip. Bee shivered and opened her mouth ever so slightly, allowing herself to taste Longshot's mouth as he tasted her. Longshot suddenly became aware of how funny the situation was- how he and Bee were angry mere hours ago and now they were making out on Bee's cot. He chuckled to himself and gave Bee one last kiss before pulling away. Bee pouted and just stared at Longshot, wondering why all the fun had stopped.

"Something wrong?" Bee asked. Longshot shook his head and rested his head on a pillow, black eyes gazing at the beautiful face of his girlfriend.

"No," Longshot said. "It's all just right." Bee's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Have you seen Bee?" asked Zuko to Toph as they worked to organize everything after the show. She shook her head.

"I haven't seen her or Longshot at all today," she said as she pulled bobby pins out of her hair. Zuko sighed and kissed her on the cheek before seeking out someone who would know where the aerialist was. He stopped Suki sitting in front of a mirror, wiping makeup off of her face.

"Do you know where Bee is?" he asked. Suki made a face and turned towards Zuko.

"Well, Longshot went to apologize to her well before the show. So either they've made up and are sucking face or one has killed the other and whoever survived is in hiding," she said with a shrug. Zuko's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Good to know," he said uneasily. "Well, if you see him, tell her that once we get into the next town she's back to practicing. Iroh told me that it should be safe for her to start performing again." Suki nodded and assured him that she'd let Bee know.

"I know she'll be happy to hear that," she said with a smile. Zuko grinned and crossed his arms.

"I was happy to hear that!" he said with a laugh. "I was excited to have another person in the Cirque, and just when we got it going she had to go and hurt herself." Suki shook her head in amusement and when back to removing the glitter from her eyes. Zuko left her to her work and walked over to the costume rack. He immediately spotted Bee's costume. He hung his own costume beside it before walking away, hoping its owner would be wearing it soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXIII.

It was unbearably hot. The sun radiated temperatures ranging from 95 to almost 100 degrees, with no promise of cloud cover in sight. The caravan of circus vehicles pulled into their newest location, reluctant to stop because stopping meant unloading and leaving behind the sweet blessing that was the air conditioner.

As soon as Longshot jumped down from Suki's truck, sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck. Bee followed behind him, covering herself with an obnoxiously large yellow umbrella. Bee had told him it was to protect her skin- she didn't "want any awkward tan lines." Longshot took a moment to get used to the change in temperature from the cool truck to the hellish heat outside before beginning his usual routine of yelling out orders.

"Okay everyone!" he yelled, eyes wandering to locate his circus mates. "Let's try and get all of this done as fast as possible so we can get out of this heat! Don't worry about any of the food booths; just concentrate on setting up the tents! We'll unload everything else later this evening when it cools off a bit!" There was grumbling heard from all around as everyone set to work. Longshot turned around to find Suki. She was walking around from the driver's side to him.

"Suki," he said. She looked up, obviously miserable. "Will you drive into town and get water? Lots of it. Try to get the large barrels as well as individual bottles," Suki nodded, relief flooding her face. Longshot sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, the thick mop doing nothing to cool him down. "And take Bee with you- there's no way I'm going to get her to do anything in this sun." Bee feigned offence, but quickly smiled and kissed Longshot on the cheek, momentarily covering them both with shade from her umbrella.

"Don't work too hard," she said with concern. Longshot nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Try to move quickly though- I don't know how much water we have left." Bee kissed Longshot one last time before turning to Suki.

"Shall we go?" she asked. Suki nodded and laughed.

"We shall."

Longshot watched them drive off into the distance before peeling his shirt off of his body, grateful for any relief from the heat. He casually threw it off to the side before heading towards the other boys setting up the big top, hoping to work as fast as possible.

When Suki and Bee arrived back to the Cirque, it was nearing noon. They had bought as many packs of individual water as well as large barrels as possible. It wasn't the easiest task- there was a freakishly large amount of people at Wal-Mart on this particular day buying water and blow-up swimming pools.

They pulled the truck under a tree, though it provided little shade. Bee opened her umbrella as soon as her feet touched the ground. She looked around, impressed at the speed the circus members had set the circus up. All of the tents were set up in their usual places, so they could relax for a bit before getting back to work.

"I'm going to find Iroh," Suki said, brandishing her receipt for the water. "Will you go find some boys to unload all of this water?" Bee nodded and they set off in different directions. Bee headed towards the big top, figuring Longshot would be there. As he approached, she noticed that all of the boys had shed their shirts, skin slick and glistening with sweat. Bee shuddered, wondering if Longshot was wandering around shirtless too. She didn't have to wonder for long.

Longshot was only a few feet away from Bee, tying down a tether for the big top. His skin shined with sweat, muscles rippling under skin. Bee blushed and walked over to him.

"We're back," she said timidly, leaning forward to balance on her toes. Longshot tied the tether tightly before looking up at Bee, a smile gracing his features. He stood up and stretched. Bee watched every muscle tighten and loosen with fascination. Longshot smiled to himself as he felt Bee's stare. Longshot gazed around and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Water is here!" he yelled, voice echoing throughout the Cirque. It was like the universe had pressed the pause button, only to set it to fast forward- everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to Suki's truck like a stampede of wild animals. The commotion caused Bee to jump.

"Jesus!" she cursed, stepping back, clutching the handle of her umbrella. Longshot laughed at Bee's expression, a mixture of fear and mortification.

Just then Jet walked up to the pair of them, clutching a bottle of water. Bee waved.

"Hey Jet," she said. Jet smiled and nodded.

"Hey Bee," he said. "We have practice at three. Don't be late." Jet took a large gulp of water before walking away. Bee grinned from ear to ear, heart thumping wildly in her chest. Longshot admired the way Bee's face lit up and chuckled to himself. Longshot looked down at his watch.

"You've got two hours before practice," he stated. Bee looked at him, still smiling in excitement. "Care to join me for lunch?" Bee laced her fingers with Longshot's.

"Of course," she said.

Bee pulled on a pair of tight-fitting leggings and a soft, fitted black t-shirt. Her feet were bare and she quickly covered them in chalk for grip. After she fixed her clothing she sat down on a large, navy blue mat and stretched- first her legs, then her arms. She regulated her breathing, concentrating on making sure all of her muscles were warmed up correctly.

Jet quickly walked to the smaller teen from across the ring, wearing only a pair of grey pants. He waited for Bee to finish her stretches before speaking.

"I was thinking we could go through the routine once and see how much you remember," he said, "and anything you're having trouble with we can go over afterwards." Bee nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she said with a smile. "I just hope I haven't forgotten everything." Jet smiled slightly and put his hands on his hips.

"We'll see."

Turns out, Bee remembered quite a bit of the routine, only fumbling on the more intricate parts, this only happened because she hadn't used her arms in weeks. Jet was thoroughly impressed.

"Wow Bee, that's amazing!" Jet exclaimed. Ty Lee giggled as she lowered herself down the blue silk. Bee followed behind her, taking a great bow.

"You're too kind!" dhe said with a smile. Jet just shook his head.

"Guess all we have to do is run through about three more times and we're done for the day," he said. Azula smirked.

"Thank god," she said. "I have more pressing matters to attend to." Bee didn't even want to know what Azula's "pressing matters" were. She just took her position for the beginning on the routine, waiting for Jet to begin the music again. She heard the piano, the haunting melody. She lost herself in the music, letting her soul lead her. She waited for the sounds of the drums and strutted her way towards the silks, mirroring Jet's every move.

She sighed as she ascended the silk, reveling in the movement, happy to be in her element once again.

Longshot watched from his spot on a bench nearby. Bee was so graceful. It was like she was this other being when she performed- untouchable, fearless. Longshot would never be tired of watching Bee. His eyes locked on the way Bee's muscles tensed in her arms when she climbed up the silk. Longshot licked his lips, eyes glued on his girlfriend. For a moment he was jealous of Jet. Bee's hands roamed over his body in a dance of passion before they pushed away from each other, swinging high into the air.

It was still incredibly hot in the tent, but Longshot couldn't figure out if it was from the temperature outside or the swift beating of his heart as it pumped blood through his veins. He blushed and tore his eyes away from Bee, flustered.

The quartet rehearsed their routine two more times before calling it quits for the day. Longshot stood up and walked over to Bee, who was patting the back of her neck with a towel. Longshot held out the bottle of water he had brought just for Bee.

"Water?" he asked kindly. Bee grinned and took it from him.

"You're a saint," she said before unscrewing the cap and gulping the liquid down. Longshot laughed.

"I know," he said, crossing his arms. "So, how was practice?" Bee just grinned and set the bottle down.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed. "It feels so good to be performing again." Longshot placed his arms around Bee's waist, pulling her close. He rested his forehead on Bee's, looking into her eyes.

"I'm glad," he said genuinely. "I love seeing you happy like this." Bee blushed and looked into Longshot's black eyes. She angled her head just slightly and brushed her lips against Longshot's, pulling away just before Longshot could deepen the kiss.

"I can't wait to start teaching you," Bee said. "It'll be so much fun! I think we should start tonight." Longshot blinked and pulled his head away, cocking it to the side.

"Tonight?" he asked. Bee pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"Is there something wrong with tonight?" she asked worriedly. Longshot shook his head and placed a kiss on Bee's nose.

"Of course not," he said. "Tonight is perfect." Longshot pressed his lips to Bee's, relishing how soft they were. Bee wound her fingers through Longshot's hair. Longshot laughed against Bee's mouth and pulled away, gently removing Bee's hand from his head.

"My hair's disgusting," he said. Bee rolled her eyes and wound her finger back through Longshot's hair, ignoring his protests.

"It's just sweat, Longshot," she said. "Now if it were some cheap styling gel I could understand-"

"What's wrong with my hair gel?" Longshot asked, only the slightest bit offended. Bee shook her head with a defiant smile.

"Oh, nothing," she said, gripping Longshot's hair tighter. "It's just that it feels like snot in your hair." Longshot blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well that was just plain rude," he said, mock glaring. "Completely uncalled for." Bee chuckled and pulled Longshot's lips close for another kiss, much more powerful than the last. Longshot was caught off guard by the pressure Bee's lips were against his. He felt the feather-light sensation of a tongue running across the bottom of his lip before Bee broke away with a sadistic smile.

"Can't wait for tonight," she said, releasing Longshot's hair from her grip. She sauntered away from a pouting Longshot, whose head was reeling. He closed his eyes and smiled softly to himself. It was nice to have a happy Bee back.

The night air was still- no wind, no sound. It seemed like the crickets and nocturnal creatures had taken refuge for the night and remained unmoving, patiently watching a young girl sneak across the Cirque du La Terre. Bee quietly crept to the big top, switching on the spotlight as she passed the light control panel. She set it on a low, warm yellow light.

Bee had changed out of her leggings and t-shirt and replaced them with a pair of dark blue leggings and a black vest. Her eyes darted around the big top, wondering if Longshot was already there, perhaps waiting to pull some prank on her, but she saw no one. She walked around the control panel towards the lone blue silk dangling from the top of the tent. With sure fingers she caressed the silk and split it, taking the silk in each hand.

"Not starting without me?" a voice asked from behind Bee. A smile stretched her pink lips and she relinquished her grasp on the silk, turning around.

"Never," Bee said, turning to face Longshot. She looked the boy over. Longshot had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and the oldest grey t-shirt he owned. Longshot moved his eyes down Bee's body. He felt quite silly in his clothes compared to Bee's form-fitting ensemble.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" he asked. Bee shook her head.

"Oh, no. You're not doing anything until you stretch," Bee said, leading Longshot away from the silk and to the navy mat Bee had stretched on earlier that day. Longshot waited patiently for instruction.

"Just start off with stretches you'd normally do for any sport," Bee said, pulling her left arm across his chest. "Touch your toes, stretch your arms, your neck, anything that could be strained." Longshot mirrored Bee's movements, stretching his arms across his chest, then over his head. They both bent down to touch their toes and Longshot was astonished when Bee laid her palms flat on the mat. Longshot himself could only touch his fingertips to the ground. He felt his calves stretch as he strained to move his hands closer to the ground.

"Don't hurt yourself," Bee warned. "They're just stretches." Longshot huffed and straightened back up. Bee stretched her arms above her head, reaching them as high as they would go. Longshot copied her movements, feeling his t-shirt ride up over his belly button. He felt his back pop three or four times and sighed. Bee watched Longshot with a secretive smile on her lips, pretending not to notice Longshot's midriff.

"Alright," Bee said. "Tonight I'm just going to show you how to climb up a silk. It looks easy, but it requires a lot of upper body strength." Longshot followed Bee back over to the blue silk. Bee split the silk with her hands.

"First you need to split it and grip each side as high as you can," Bee explained. "Then, with your right foot, loop the silk- like this, see?" Bee looped the fabric around her foot in one fluid motion. "Then step on your right foot with your left and start hoisting yourself up, one arm at a time. Make sure you keep the loop on your foot- it's the only thing that could prevent you from falling." Longshot grimaced at the thought, but studied Bee as she ascended the silk, stopping midway to lower herself back down.

"Your turn!" Bee said cheerfully, unwinding her foot. Longshot looked up and down the silk, looking more menacing as ever. He drew up all the courage he could muster and stepped around the silk so he'd face Bee, reciting every step in his head.

'Split the silk,' he thought to himself, running his fingers down the middle to part each side. 'Grip each side as high as you can.' He reached his arms up, gripping the fabric tightly. Longshot glanced down at his feet, trying to remember how Bee had wound the silk around her foot.

Bee watched the scene with mild amusement and a bit of admiration at the meticulous way Longshot was going about this. Neither of them spoke to each other. Bee watched like one watches a play, respectful and silent. Her glass like eyes darted between checking Longshot's movements to taking in the sheer determination in the young man's eyes as he concentrated.

Longshot looped the silk around his right foot and moved his left to sit atop it, only to feel a screaming strain in his arms. He suddenly realized just how much strength Bee possessed. It astonished him. With a sharp intake of breath, Longshot tried to pull himself upward, but his body refused to go any higher. With a sigh, Longshot let go and removed his foot from the silk.

"This is harder than it looks," he said, a bit dumbly. Bee smiled softly and crossed her arms.

"It's alright. You just need to build more strength in your arms," she said. Longshot stretched his arms across his chest, mentally preparing himself to try again. He gripped the silk more surely this time and looped the silk around his foot. Longshot moved a bit too fast for Bee's liking, but he seemed to be doing alright. The raven haired boy hoisted himself up, straining a smile as he successfully ascended the silk, alternating hands as he moved upwards.

"Very good!" Bee exclaimed, laughing. Longshot grinned just before he felt his strength falter.

'Shit,' the thought to himself before he slipped down the silk. He landed with a thud on the mat below, spread-eagle, with the silk still gripping onto his ankle. Bee gasped and rushed to Longshot's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, looking Longshot over. Despite a bit of disorientation and a wounded ego, he seemed to be okay. Longshot propped himself up in his elbows and shook his head from side to side.

"Well that was absolutely thrilling," he said, though light shone in his eyes.

"You didn't hit your head, did you?" Bee asked, hands moving to grasp Longshot's head, fingertips gently prodding to find a bump. Longshot laughed and said no, black eyes looking at Bee's needlessly worried expression. Their eyes locked and suddenly something shifted in the air.

Bee suddenly became aware of just how loud their breaths were and the pounding of her heart in her ears. She noticed the way Longshot's skin seemed to glow the warm, yellow light, how the shadows his hair made on his face made him seem dark and mysterious. Longshot licked his lips, looking into the impossibly beautiful eyes of the girl in front of him. Bee's chestnut hair looked stunning in the spotlight. He brought a hand up to cradle the back of Bee's head. Bee tightened her grip on Longshot's hair and Longshot gently pulled her forward.

When their lips met it was like a spark, shocking their veins and sending goose bumps up their arms and down their bodies. Bee inhaled sharply through her nose, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Longshot felt himself leaning back, until his back was flat against the mat. Bee moved one of her hands to lay flat beside Longshot's head while the other hand entangled itself with Longshot's. Longshot caressed Bee's cheek with his thumb as he opened his mouth, gently prodding Bee's lips.

Bee shivered, parting her lips to allow Longshot entrance. When Longshot's tongue touched hers he shivered again. Longshot could feel Bee trembling above him. Her own body was ignited with electricity that surged like a lightning storm. Bee began to lightly battle with Longshot's tongue, darting around it to run along Longshot's teeth. Longshot let out a small moan before he could stop it, cheeks flushed and hot.

The paler girls' head was swimming. Everything was sensation. When Longshot lightly nipped at Bee's lower up, she whimpered, eyelids fluttering. When she felt Longshot's hand slide from her neck to her collar bone, she felt utterly dizzy with emotion.

Bee gently pulled away and looked down at the sight below her. Longshot's hair was an absolute mess, his eyes glazed over in a lust Bee had never seen before. Her own appearance wasn't any less put together. Longshot looked from Bee's red, wet lips to her flushed face, heart melting when he noticed the way Bee's eyelids fluttered, long lashes framing her eyes.

They both stared at each other for a long moment before Longshot attempted to clear his throat.

"Well then," Longshot said, just looking up at Bee. Bee laughed nervously.

"I hope you don't fall often, or we'll never get anything done," she said, leaning back on her knees. She pulled Longshot with her so that they both sat facing each other. Bee tried to smooth Longshot's hair down but to no avail.

"Don't even bother," Longshot said with a chuckle. "I think I'm going to get Cinnamon to cut it anyway." Bee frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Not too short," she said. "I'm fond of this rat nest you call a hair-do." Longshot laughed and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Bee's lips.

"Alright," he said. He shifted so that he could stand, never letting go of Bee's hand. "Let's go through this again. At least I know that if I fall it won't be too bad."


	24. Chapter 24

Okay So I'm not going to have internet until Wed so I figured I'd post some chappies on here and some more on Wed since I'm on Thanksgiving Break. So Happy Thanksgiving!

1! #&^#*&! ^$& $)(?"&"(*(*

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXIV.

"Very nice, Longshot!" Bee exclaimed as she watched her boyfriend successfully descend the silk. They'd been working on climbing up and down the silk for two days, and with Longshot's fierce determination and Bee's insistence, Longshot's come a long way. He's less afraid of falling on his butt, but that could have more to do with Bee's insistence whenever Longshot "hurt" himself.

"I think I'm getting stronger," Longshot said as his feet touched the ground. "That didn't hurt as bad as it usually does." That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. Longshot's arms were positively killing him. Bee passed him the large water bottle she'd been holding. Longshot took it gratefully.

"You're definitely improving," Bee said, brushing her bangs off of her forehead. "We may start trying some new things later this week." Longshot licked his lips and screwed the cap back onto the water bottle.

"Well, before we do anything else we need to rest. You've got your comeback tonight!" Bee couldn't contain her grin and excited squeal, bouncing onto her tiptoes as she clasped her hands together.

"I know! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, twirling around. "I can't wait. What time is it again?" Longshot laughed and checked his watch he had laid on his shoes earlier.

"Three twenty four," he said. The Cirque didn't even begin until dusk. Longshot was at a loss with what to do with this ball of energy he had standing in front of him. Bee bounced excitedly, eyes dazzling at the thought of this evening.

"It'll be forever before it gets dark," she complained, pursing her lips. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Longshot walked over to his impatient yet dreadfully adorable girlfriend and stood in front of her, looking down at the brunette. Longshot wished he could fast forward time just so Bee wouldn't look so disappointed. Bee's knee bounced and she had her hands clasped together in her lap. Longshot didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the aerialist. Finally he decided that it was best for Bee to at least get out of the big top until tonight.

"Would you care to join me" he asked. Bee looked up from her seat, brown eyes bright and wild. She blinked and cocked her head.

"Join you? How so?" Bee asked. Longshot held his hand out.

"I don't know. Just to hang out in my tent or something. We could talk, I could play a little guitar, relax before tonight…" Bee rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, taking Longshot's hand.

Bee lounged on Longshot's cot, nuzzling her head against Longshot's pillow. Longshot sat in front of her on the ground, arms resting on the cot with his chin on his hands. Bee lay on her side, arms around the pillow, inhaling Longshot's scent. He smelled like sandalwood. Longshot admired Bee as Bee admired Longshot. They stayed in silence for a while, eyes roaming from hair to eyes to noses to lips, examining each other's' faces.

"You're eyes are fascinating," Longshot said, staring at their color and the long lashes that framed them.

"Really?" Bee asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Longshot said. "They're brown, but they have this greenish grey color around the pupil. No wonder they change color so often." Bee laughed and shifted, burrowing her cheek into the soft pillow.

"Yours are too," Bee said, looking into those black orbs. "They're so warm despite their color. Brown and black are so much warmer." Longshot raised his head and put one of his hands on Bee's arms.

"That's not true," he said. "You're eyes are the sweetest, most wonderful eyes I've ever seen." Bee couldn't help her grin. She chuckled and removed one of her arms from under the pillow, lacing her hand with Longshot's.

"You're such a sap," she said. Longshot shrugged and kissed Bee's knuckles.

"I know." They both became quiet and Bee's eyes fluttered closed, suddenly sleepy. She didn't see the harm in taking a small nap before the show tonight. After all, she needed her energy.

Longshot just watched as Bee fell asleep, unwilling to bother her. He knew Bee must be tired after the rigorous practice this week with both himself and the other aerialists. The raven haired boy just watched Bee's chest expand and fall, Bee's breath tickling his face. Still, her grip on Longshot's hand didn't weaken even in slumber. Longshot smiled to himself, grateful for the happier turn of events as of late.

He just hoped nothing would ruin it anytime soon.

The crowd was large as always. Longshot tugged on his blue and red vest, straightening it out as he attempted to reach a balloon that had gotten snagged on a nail protruding from a post. He could feel the vest begin to rise over his belly button once more as he stretched, letting out a victorious "Ha!" when his fingers finally wrapped around the plastic string. He turned back to the little boy who had accidentally let go of the balloon and handed it to him. The little boy let out an enthusiastic "Thank you mister!" before running back to his parents, who were marveling at Momo and Appa in their large cages. Momo paced impatiently in the small space as Appa lay close to the bars, looking bored. Longshot tugged on his vest once more before heading off to help out Aang with the balloon animals.

"Great, you're here!" Aang exclaimed. "I have seven- no! Wait! Ten kids that want giraffes and I can't make them all at once!"

"Not a problem," Longshot said, grabbing a long, blue balloon. He tugged the end a few times to loosen the rubber before bringing it to his lips, blowing the balloon up. He tied the end and twisted it into the basic shape of a giraffe.

"Now, who wants a blue one?" he asked the crowd of children that waited, rather impatiently, for their animals.

"I want the blue one!" a little blonde girl said. "Blue is my favorite color!" Longshot smiled and handed it to her. She grinned widely at him before showing her parents. They thanked Longshot before walking off to get cotton candy. Aang handed an orange giraffe to a little boy, who took one look at it and shoved it into another little boy's hands, claiming he didn't want a giraffe anymore- he wanted a monkey. Aang sighed dejectedly and blew up yet another balloon. Longshot rolled his eyes at the kid's antics and set to work on more giraffes of every color. He handed out a pink one, a green one, and a purple one before glancing down at his wrist, groaning when he looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Aang. I've got to go," Longshot said, stepping around the kids. Aang gave him a look of pure terror as he looked at all of the small children he still had to make animals for. Longshot just shrugged with an apologetic look and trudged off towards the big top.

This particular night he was playing the synthesizer yet again, but Longshot wasn't about to complain- if the usual woman who played it hadn't of twisted her wrist (again) he wouldn't have been able to watch Bee's return. As he set up his music he wondered how Bee was doing.

Bee was absolutely thrilled. Showtime couldn't come faster. She bounced in her seat as Cinnamon applied make-up and jewels to her face, becoming increasingly agitated. But she said nothing, knowing that Bee was just excited. Once she was done though she stalked away, not even waiting for a thank you.

"How are you doing?" Suki asked as she walked up to the brunette. Bee grinned and rapped her fingers on the dressing table.

"I'm fantastic!" she exclaimed. "But showtime is taking forever. I want to perform already!" Suki shook her head at her impatient friend.

"Don't wish your life away Bee," she warned. But she was smiling. "You gotta savor the good stuff." Bee nodded and sighed, standing up. She took Suki's hand in her, looking over her ensemble, which was different from what she normally wore. Instead of gold and green she donned a bright, cherry red sequined vest over a lacy black top. She wore high black leather boots over black pants and fingerless black lace gloves. Her top hat was black velvet with a red sash around it, the ends dangling off the brim of the hat. Her eyes were donned with red and silver eye shadow.

"You look amazing," Bee said. "Great choice!" Suki laughed and twirled, still holding onto Bee's hand. "Toph helped me pick it out," she said, holding her arm out. "Well, she saw the colors and liked them." Bee smiled and looked over to where Toph sat. She was currently helping to put jewels around Zuko's eyes. He never looked particularly enthused when he had to have his make-up put on, but Bee couldn't help but notice how at ease Zuko looked around Toph. It was cute. Especially since she was the only one allowed to even touch his scar.

"She has fabulous taste," Bee said, looking back to Suki. She nodded and agreement. Suddenly they heard a bell and Bee's heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

"Well, five minutes," Suki said with a wink. "I'm going to get my babies ready." Bee watched Suki walk away, towards her tigers. She sat back down in her seat, unsure of what to do with herself. She glanced at herself in the mirror, admiring the way the jewels brought out her eyes as they wound around her eye and down the side of her face. Cinnamon got a little happy with the body jewels, but it looked rather good. She had also applied silver to her eyelids. Bee adjusted her costume and fixed her hair, hoping she wouldn't have much longer to wait.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Iroh cried from his position in the center ring. "Boys and girls! I welcome you to the Cirque du La Terre! The most wondrous and thrilling circus your eyes will ever feast upon!" The crowd erupted in applause. Longshot leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable.

"Tonight you will see thrilling acrobatics, hilarious clowns, exotic tigers, marvelous magicians, death-defying pyros and breath-taking aerialists!" Iroh flashed the audience an award winning smile. "And if you like your show, be sure to join up for our team up with the Ringling Brothers Carnival in three weeks in Columbus! It will certainly be the best fun you'll have all summer!" The crowd applauded once again. Longshot worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He had totally forgotten to tell Bee about their annual team up with the carnival. It was the biggest event of the summer for them. Food, rides, side shows, and a grand circus performance- it was a hell of a lot of fun.

As Longshot thought to himself Iroh introduced the performers. Longshot looked for Bee, who waved wildly at the crowd. Longshot laughed as Bee did a cartwheel. The crowd cheered. As Bee passed the band she blew a kiss. Longshot mimed catching it in his hand and Bee's eyes sparkled with amusement. Longshot watched the performers retreat and sighed, getting ready to play the music for the acrobatics act next.

The show sped by quickly and it was soon time for the final act, much to Bee's pleasure. Her spine tingled and her hands shook. She followed her fellow aerialists to stand behind the curtain, waiting to be introduced.

"Now ladies and gentlemen the final act of the night- the Cirque du La Terre Aerialists! One of our aerialists is newly recovered from a terrifying fall, so I remind you that absolutely no flash photography is allowed! Please give them all a warm welcome!" Bee flushed at Iroh mention of her. Jet winked at her before they all entered the center ring, the crowd applauding wildly. They took their positions and waited for the music to begin.

Bee closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do this. Suddenly she heard her cue. Her eyes flashed to Longshot from across the ring. Longshot smiled at her as he played the synthesizer and Bee nodded before approaching the silk. She was going to be amazing.

And amazing she was. Longshot felt a swell of pride as he watched Bee perform like she'd never even broken her arm. Her grace, her beauty. Bee didn't miss a single move. Longshot smiled to himself and looked over to the crowd, who was awestruck at the act. Longshot thought back to Bee's sessions of teaching him how to use the silks and his smile grew even wider. If he had any say so, he was going to do that to a crowd one day. One day, he will be the one to absolutely astonish and amaze a crowd of people.

One day.

Bee sat in front of the dressing mirror she had occupied before the show, removing make-up and jewels. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, even though it was a pain to remove the body jewels. They clung to your skin like a leech.

Longshot walked into the small area where the performers prepared themselves, dodging around those putting up props and hurrying to return costumes to their racks. He looked around, trying to spot his girlfriend in the mess. He finally saw her sitting in front of a mirror, smiling to herself as she pried off jewels from her face.

The raven haired boy walked up to Bee from behind and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. Bee looked at Longshot reflection in the mirror.

"Hey," she said with a smile. Longshot turned the chair, which was one of those that rotated, and planted a kiss on Bee's lips. Bee gasped in surprise and pressed her lips to Longshot's before laughing. She pulled away and looked at the boy standing in front of her.

"What was that for?" she asked. Longshot smiled and pulled Bee up, pulling her into a hug.

"You were breathtaking out there!" he exclaimed. Bee's cheeks burned.

"Aw, why thank you," she said, pulling away from Longshot's embrace, but holding both of Longshot's hands in hers. "So, what is this team up thing with a carnival in two weeks? You haven't mentioned anything about that." Longshot blushed and looked down.

"It's an annual thing. We take two weeks off to improve our acts and then we travel to Columbus and set up with the Ringling Brothers Carnival. It's pretty much the greatest thing we do all summer." Longshot watched a smile spread across Bee's face.

"This is perfect!" Bee exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the tent stopped what they were doing and looked at Bee and Longshot curiously. Longshot cleared his throat and waved at them all to go back to what they were doing.

"Um, what's perfect?" Longshot asked in a hushed tone. Bee looked at him like he was stupid.

"We have two weeks to come up with a routine that you can be in!" Longshot actually face-palmed. Bee just looked at Longshot excitedly.

"Bee, I can't learn how to be an aerialist in two weeks!" Longshot hissed. "There's no way-"

"We'll find a way," Bee said defiantly. "Besides, I've already picked out a song and everything." Longshot furrowed his brow. This was not going to end well. Longshot let go of Bee's hands to rub his forehead. Bee sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Well?" she asked. Longshot just looked at the determined girl. Longshot admired how ambitious Bee could be, but sometimes he just wanted to shake her. There was a pause.

"…what's the song?"


	25. Chapter 25

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXV.

The Cirque wrapped up the rest of the week uneventfully. The shows were as amazing as always. Bee had fully recovered and was better than ever on the silks. However, Longshot was nervous as ever as the week approached its end, closer and closer to their two week break. Normally, he'd be rejoicing at the opportunity of a small vacation since he wasn't a performer, but now…

"Excuse me?" Iroh asked with a ludicrous expression. "You want him to do what?"

"Perform with me, with us," Bee said, hand gesturing to the other Aerialists standing outside the big top. Longshot stood awkwardly by Bee, unable to look Iroh directly in the eye. Iroh just stared at the aerialists as if they'd grown two heads and lizard tails.

"He's never performed a day in his life! Let alone on silks!" Iroh exclaimed. He wasn't being unkind, but he honestly didn't understand where this whole idea came from. Well, that wasn't entirely truthful. He'd noticed the longing in Longshot's eyes since he joined the Cirque, but he never thought he'd act upon it! Iroh had the sneaking suspicion that this was all Bee's doing. Bee's eyebrow arched to her hairline and Longshot wanted nothing more than to turn into a small, insignificant blade of grass. Jet, Ty Lee and Azula stood behind Bee like a shield though. He was stuck.

"I can teach him!" Bee pressed. "I have been teaching him. He's a fast learner and I know he'd be able to do at least the basics by three weeks!"

"But the crowd doesn't want to see basics," Iroh argued. "They want to see advanced aerial work. Nobody's going to be wowed by a boy climbing up and down a silk!" Longshot blushed and crossed his arms, trying to recite the entirety of "Dear Old Shiz" in his head as a distraction.

"I can create a routine that will be breathtaking, I assure you," Bee said heatedly. "Please, why won't you give him a chance?" Iroh blinked and stared, mouth open at Bee. His demeanor fell and his shoulders slumped. He looked from Bee to Longshot, who froze when she felt Iroh's gaze upon her.

"Longshot, what do you think about all of this?" Iroh asked. Longshot looked at Iroh like a deer caught in the headlights. He stumbled over his words as he tried to find the right thing to say.

"Well, I've always wanted to perform…" Longshot trailed off. He shuffled his feet. "And Bee's been teaching me so…" Iroh's eyes softened and his lips turned up in a small smile. Longshot's heart thumped hard against his ribcage.

"If you really want to do this Longshot, then I won't stop you. You deserve it," Iroh said, clasping Longshot on the shoulder. "Just, don't hurt yourself." Bee let out a victorious cry and fist-pumped in the air as Ty Lee clapped excitedly. Azula let out the smallest of smiles and Jet seemed pretty smug with the change of events. Longshot just blinked at Iroh before smiling, relief flooding his body.

"Th-thank you so much!" he stuttered out. Iroh just laughed heartily and walked away, twirling his cane in his hand. Longshot whirled around to Bee, who grabbed his face and planted a sloppy, excited kiss on his lips. Longshot wound his fingers in Bee's hair, deepening the kiss until Bee was clutching his face like there was nothing left to hold on to in the world. Every feeling Longshot was having- excitement, relief, love- was poured into that kiss. He heard Azula say a rather vulgar comment but he ignored it. The only thing he was aware of was kissing Bee. When he pulled away Bee looked utterly shocked. She looked at Longshot with wide eyes and smiled, pulling the tall boy into a hug.

"This is going to be amazing," Bee said as she clutched Longshot to her. "I can tell. We're going to be amazing." Longshot smiled and buried his face into Bee's neck, planting a kiss on the pale flesh.

"We better start practicing as soon as possible," Longshot said. Bee separated herself from Longshot, arms around his waist.

"I have the perfect idea for costumes!" Bee exclaimed. "Just think- purple and green. I'm Thinking green for you and purple for me, with ribbon and maybe some glitter and-"

"Bee," Longshot warned. Bee shut up and just smiled.

"Right, routine is more important right now," Bee said sheepishly. Longshot just shook his head and smiled. He loved it when Bee became over-excited like this. "So, when do you want to start?"

"Soon," Longshot said. "The moment we get to Columbus." Bee smiled and kissed Longshot on the cheek.

"Okay. Get ready for the hardest two weeks of your life."

When they arrived in Columbus, Ohio it couldn't have been drearier. Rain drizzled from the sky like tears from a melancholic mime. Slate colored clouds hung low and rolled across the atmosphere. Positively everything seemed to be painted in shades of grey- the cars, the buildings, the people.

When they reached the hotel they were staying in, Bee was obviously confused.

"A hotel?" she asked, hesitant hope rising in her voice. She hadn't had a decent shower in weeks, not to mention a comfortable bed since she ran away from home. Longshot, who sat in front of her in Suki's truck turned to look at the girl behind him.

"Yeah," Longshot confirmed. "When we do this team up we usually stay in a hotel since we'll be here for almost four weeks." Bee just stared at Longshot like she was seeing God for the first time, wide eyed and full of wonder.

"Oh my god," she said. "I'm taking a shower as soon as we get our key cards." Suki cackled in the driver's seat.

"You'll have to fight your way to the bathroom," she said. "That's the first thing on all of our minds right now." She pulled into a vacant parking spot near the large trailer boasting "Cirque du La Terre" that Iroh always drove. The ringmaster jumped out of the trailer and waited patiently for the rest of the caravan to arrive.

A smaller red struck pulled up next to Suki's, Aang behind the wheel .Cinnamon and Zuko waved to Suki, Bee and Longshot. Longshot waved back with a smile, but Bee wasn't paying attention. All she cared about at the moment was her shower. Iroh quietly motioned for everyone to get out of their cars. Longshot saw Toph, Jet, Azula, Ty Lee, Katara and Teo get out of a black van across the parking lot. The rest of the crew seemed to have already vacated their vehicles and headed to the hotel lobby. Bee bounced on her heels as she waited for everyone to gather around Iroh.

"Okay guys, this is how the rooms Iroh be set up," Iroh said. "Katara, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee in one room-" he handed Suki their room cards, "Cinnamon, Azula and Bee in the one next to them." He handed Cinnamon their cards and motioned for the girls to head off. Bee waved Longshot before briskly walking towards the hotel, determined to snag the bathroom.

"Now for the boys," Iroh said. "Young, Aang, Longshot, you all are together. Teo and Jet, you are together." He handed key cards to Jet and Longshot. Longshot looked down at the cards with disappointment. Too bad Bee wasn't rooming with him (considering she was a girl), but at least they'd be beside each other.

Jet took one look at Longshot before swiping a card from his hand.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me," he said to Longhost before practically flying towards the hotel. Longshot laughed and cordially handed room keys to Pipsqueak and Aang.

"You guys go ahead," Longshot said. "I'm going to help unload everyone's stuff." Aang and Pipsqueak just nodded before heading off to their room. As Longshot turned to begin unloading the trailer he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Iroh said, stopping Longshot in his tracks. "You can take a few hours to relax. Everyone can unload their own stuff." Longshot blushed and grabbed his bag full of clothes, stuffed animals, and keepsakes along with his guitar. Iroh gave him a knowing look as Longshot walked towards the hotel, searching for him room.

It turns out they were on the second story of the small hotel. Longshot walked across the balcony in front of the rooms until he found the one that matched the number on his card. He could hear Aang and Pipsqueak conversing behind the peeling forest green door.

Longshot set down his guitar into order to place the card in the slot. He watched the little light turned green and he twisted the handle. Cold air instantly rushed to meet him as soon as he opened the door. He shivered from the contrast of temperature. As Longshot walked into the room, the smell that was distinctly hotel room flooded his nostrils. He inhaled and sighed. The room was rather small with two beds and a table between them with a green and gold lamp. The walls were an off white and sported indistinctive watercolors paintings. He could see his reflection in the mirror that hung over the two sinks in the back of the room beside the door to the bathroom. When his eyes landed on one of the two beds in the room, he couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Longshot," Pipsqueak greeted from his position on the other bed closest to the bathroom. He lay on his stomach as he watched the TV sitting across from him on the dark wood dresser. Aang sat on the floor, back leaned against the same bed. They seemed to be thoroughly entertained by some animated comedy.

"Hey," Longshot said back with a smile. He placed his bag and guitar in a rather ugly plum-colored armchair in front of the window and walked towards the unoccupied bed, staring down at its magnificence. He stood for a moment or two before finally just deciding "screw it" and flopped down on the fluffy mattress. All of the muscles in his body relaxed as he bounced lightly on the bed. He kicked off his converse and wormed in way under the covers, savoring the feel of the fabric. In no time, Longshot had fallen sleep.

Steam swirled around the small bathroom as Bee thoroughly shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp and working the substance from root to tip. Soapy foam trailed down her neck, back, and chest. The scent of hotel-brand shampoo wafted through the air. Normally Bee wouldn't touch the stuff, be she was desperate for some real cleanliness.

The hot water rushed down Bee's skin, relaxing muscles and turning pale skin pink from the temperature. Bee sighed.

This was nice.

The aerialist washed the shampoo out of her hair and worked conditioner into a lather in her palms, spreading it evenly through her choppy locks. Eyelids closed over glass eyes, water dripping from long eyelashes. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Okay Bee, I know you like to be clean but Cinnamon and I would really like to wash the stench of circus folk off of us," Azula shouted over the sound of rushing water. "So if you don't mind, hurry up and wash your ass!" Bee groaned. She was just getting used to the scalding water. She washed the conditioner out of her hair, reveling at the softer, lighter feel of her hair. Cold air immediately sent goose bumps down Bee's arms and a shiver up her spine when she turned the water off. Almost blindly, she reached for a towel. She wrapped one towel around her head and used the other to dry off her body, frowning at the stickiness of water that refused to leave her flesh. This is why she hated hotel bathrooms- the lack of ventilation.

"Bee!" Azula yelled again, banging on the door. She reached to rap her knuckles on the wood again but stopped in her tracks when it opened to reveal a very disgruntled teenager.

"I'm. Out." Bee said in a clipped tone, towel wrapped around body. Azula just blinked and laughed nervously.

"Well, I'll just go in then," Azula said, cautiously stepping around Bee. Bee sighed and stepped out into the hotel room, shivering because of the air conditioning. Cinnamon had seemed to have left- there was nobody else in the room. Bee walked over to her bag and rifled through her clothes. She had seen a coffee shop from across the street and she was going to ask Longshot to join her for a cup. Her eyes roamed over the many choices of outfits she had. Bee bit her lip, looking until his eyes landed on a lovely yellow and black silk scarf. A smile graced her face as she picked it up, remembering where it came from. She quickly grabbed a black v-neck tee, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a cream colored military style jacket with gold buttons.

"Dude, wake up. Your girlfriend is standing at the door," a voice said in Longshot's ear. Longshot shifted but remained horizontal on the bed, clutching a pillow. Suddenly a fairly fluffy yet hard surface came into contact with the side of his head.

"What the hell?" Longshot exclaimed, shooting up from the bed, throwing the pillow in a direction he hoped his attacker was in. Turns out he threw the pillow opposite of where his attacker was standing and instead hit Aang in the back of the head.

"Longshot!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Bee's waiting for you outside," Pipsqueak said as Longshot apologized. "And she looks like he plans on going somewhere. You better get out there." Longshot just looked at Pipsqueak for a moment before sliding off the bed, sock feet dragging across the carpet. He squinted at the muted white light of a cloudy day as he opened the door.

Bee severely contrasted with Longshot in her wardrobe. Longshot was wearing a pair of old faded jeans with a dark red cotton Henley with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and sock feet, whereas Bee donned a pair of perfectly fitting dark wash denim jeans with a fitted v-neck tee, cream military jacket with gold buttons and white boots. Around her slender neck was a yellow and black scarf that looked familiar to Longshot. It was the one Longshot had gotten for her to make her feel better after the horrible episode in the soda fountain. Bee's hair was brushed away from her face. Longshot was sure his was all over the place and sticking out at strange angles.

"Well, you look ready to go somewhere," Longshot said, rubbing his eyes. Bee arched her eyebrow and smiled.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?" Bee asked, arms crossed leisurely across his chest. Longshot blushed.

"Of course. Just uh, give me a moment to fix myself." Bee rolled her eyes and walked up to Longshot, petting down his hair.

"You look fine," Bee said, head cocking to the side. "Just get some shoes on. The coffee shop is just right across the street." Longshot sighed and straightened his shirt, which had become wrinkled as he slept. He stepped inside to grab his grey converse and pulled them on, tying the laces tightly. Bee waited patiently outside, examining her reflection in the window.

"Ready," Longshot declared. Bee smiled and held out her hand. Longshot took it immediately, Bee's hand warm in his.

Bee led Longshot down the steps and into the parking lot. Longshot looked across the street to see a small establishment called the Jasmin Dragon Café. The sign was wooden and the name was carved in loopy script, painted white. The background was green with red flames and a white dragon serving as the C in the name.

As they walked in a bell jingled and the smell of coffee tingled at Longshot's senses. There were few people sitting at the round tables near the bay window by the door, save for a rather old lady reading a novel while nursing a cookie and a cup of decaf coffee, a younger man typing away at a laptop as he sipped a caramel macchiato and two college girls chatting happily with their frappes. Longshot eyed the chocolate biscottis at the counter as they approached a boy of about eighteen with brown hair, a freckled nose, emerald colored eyes in a in a navy apron. Longshot spied a curious pin on the boy's apron in the shape of a pair of cold spectacles with jewels instead of glass the colors of the boy's eyes.

"What can I get for you two today?" he asked, hands on the counter. Both teens scanned the chalk board above the counter that displayed all of the different orders in white and green chalk.

"I'd like a grande nonfat mocha," Bee said.

"And I'd like a medium drip and one of those chocolate biscottis please," Longshot asked with a smile. The boy nodded and walked off to the array of coffee machines to prepare their orders. Bee stole a sideways glance at Longshot, who was smiling to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Bee asked. Longshot blinked and looked at Bee, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, about you and about the show," he admitted. Bee smiled crookedly.

"I can't wait to begin practice," she said. "I have the perfect idea for this one part where we'll both slide down the silk and do a dance routine." Longshot smiled and butterflies hovered pleasantly in his stomach.

"You know, you never told me what song we're performing to." Bee opened her mouth just as the barista walked back up to the counter, coffee orders in hand.

"That'll be seven fifty please," the boy said. Longshot automatically reached in his pocket but Bee swatted his hand away.

"My treat," she said, handing the boy a ten dollar bill. Her eyes landed on a jar by the cash register for a donation to keep arts in the schools. The boy quickly handed Bee her change as Longshot grabbed both of their coffees and his biscotti. Bee smiled at the boy and rolled up her dollars and coins and put them in the relatively empty jar. The boy just looked from the jar to Bee, a grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks," the boy said. Bee smiled and nodded before following Longshot to an empty table by the man typing away at his computer. They sat across from each other. The table was made out of wrought iron and painted black. There was a small menu on it along with sugar packets. Longshot set Bee's coffee in front of her and took a seat, scooting close to the table's edge.

"That was cool," Longshot said as Bee sat down in her chair. "Putting your change in the jar I mean."

"Anything to help," Bee said with a smile as she wrapped his fingers around her coffee. Longshot just smiled as he uncapped his coffee and dunked his biscotti.

"So, speaking of arts, what is the song we're performing to?"

"Well, let's just say that it's rather wicked."


	26. Chapter 26

I am getting so many good reviews that my Ego is huge. I swear it's like a balloon. And I don't want it to pop ya know. So there's only a few more chapters and I want to thank Kataanglover138 and Alapest for reminding me to keep updating (Alapest for critiquing and reading my story first… sorta like a beta but not quiet) So onwards! :)

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXVI.

People busily bustled on the streets of Columbus, Ohio. Some were headed to work, others were taking a walk, and some were not quite sure what they were doing.

One family quickly strutted down the sidewalk. A brunette woman, who was rather small and piggish, held the hand of a small boy no older than ten. He looked around with wide-eyed wonder at the city, not being able to see much due to the roundness of his aunt and his uncle, who walked briskly beside the large woman, balding head glistening in the sun. Suddenly a colorful post caught the boy's eye and he stopped in his tracks.

"Oo, a circus!" the boy exclaimed, running up to a poster hanging on a chain-link fence. He could see a large yellow and red tent positioned a ways away from where he was. The boy's aunt huffed and grabbed at the boy's hand.

"The circus isn't even open yet," she snapped, trying to lead the boy away. "It won't be until the week after next." The boy's face fell. Why so long? He could already taste the cotton candy and hear the music box-like melodies he associated with the mysterious, colorful and exciting circus. He didn't want to wait.

"Can we go see it then?" he asked, attempting to look as pitiful as possible with his big, round blue eyes. His aunt sighed and tugged at his arm again.

"Only if you promise to not make your aunt late for her lunch with her boss. Now come on!" She tugged once more and this time the boy followed, stealing on last glance at the big tent before disappearing into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Longshot decided that learning how to be an aerialist was the worst decision he's ever made in his life.

"No, Longshot! Straighten your arms!" Bee scolded. Longshot's muscles screamed, his body shook and perspiration rolled down his face, neck and chest. It was unbearably hot in the city. Longshot had long since shed his shirt and practiced only in athletic shorts. Bee wore a skin-tight tank top and leggings. She too was covered in sweat.

"I'm trying Bee," Longshot whined from his position about halfway up the silks. Both of his arms were outstretched, clutching onto the silks. He had his toes wound around each side, barely holding on. Bee stared up at him, arms crossed.

"You've got to try a little harder," Bee pushed. "C'mon. Let's take a break and try again later." Longshot sighed with relief. He brought the silks together like he was taught and slowly descended. As his feet touched the ground he stumbled. His limbs felt like jelly.

Bee walked up to the exhausted boy and wound her arm around his waist, helping him to a small metal bench. She planted a kiss on Longshot's forehead before handing him his water bottle.

"Do you think I'll be able to get this down before opening night?" Longshot asked skeptically. "Be honest." Bee sat down beside him and rested her elbows on her legs.

"Honestly, yes. But it's going to be a lot of hard work," Bee said. "But I know you'll get there." Longshot smiled to himself and gulped down the ice cold water. The two teens sat in silence, their labored breathing the only sound in the tent. They still had one more hour of practice to themselves before Bee had to switch off and practice with the other aerialists. Iroh had agreed to do two different aerialist performances- the first would be Bee and Longshot, then Bee and the other aerialists. Bee was a stressed out as it is, but now she was trying to balance two different aerial routines, one of which she had to choreograph herself, and design the costumes that she and Longshot would be wearing. She'd been taking to spending her afternoons with Ursa, the head costume coordinator, trying to find fabrics and designs that would go perfectly with their performance.

"How are the costumes coming along?" Longshot asked Bee, who had zoned out, lost in thought.

"They're going well. We already have yours planned out," Bee said, snapping out of her musings. "It's fairly simple, but effective. We're having a hard time with mine though. I know which costume I want to base it on, but the design is rather strange."

"How so?" Longshot asked. Bee looked at him and gave him a sly smile.

"You're not going to get to see it until the dress rehearsal," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes. Longshot cocked his head and pouted.

"That's hardly fair, don't you think?" he asked, laying his head on Bee's shoulder. Bee resisted the pleasant humming in her stomach at the contact.

"I don't think so. I just want you to be surprised," Bee said, gently nudging Longshot's head with her shoulder. "Now up. We only have fifty minutes left of rehearsal today before we have to turn the tent over to Jet, Azula, and Ty Lee." Longshot groaned and slowly rose from his seat, muscles tensing painfully.

As soon as practice was over, Longshot gave Bee a quick kiss before flopping down on a nearby mat that was currently not being used. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as she watched Longshot go from awake to asleep in less than five seconds.

"Hey, Bee," greeted Jet as he entered the tent, followed by Ty Lee and Azula. "How was practice with Longshot?" Bee just looked from Jet to the slumbering figure behind her, hands on her hips. Jet chuckled as Ty Lee turned to Azula and quietly asked "Is he dead?" Bee just shook her head and stretched her arms, ready for another go at the silks.

"Are you sure you want to jump right into this after practicing all morning?" Jet asked with a concerned look. "I mean, you can take a break if you want to." Bee shook her head and rubbed chalk onto her hands.

"I'll relax later. Besides, we need to get this done," she said. Jet just shrugged and motioned for Ty Lee and Azula to join them.

"So, how's Longshot doing with routine?" Jet asked, his eyes moving to look at the still figure again. The boy looked utterly exhausted.

"He's struggling," Bee said honestly. "But I know he can do it." Jet put a hand on Bee's arm.

"Is this an objective point of view, or is it just love talking?" Jet asked. Bee whipped her head around and opened her mouth.

"Now, who said anything about-"

"I know you care about him, Bee," Jet said. "But don't let your feelings for him blind you to the point of putting him in danger. You of all people know what can happen when something goes wrong." Bee looked down at her feet, emotions battling each other. Was she just blinded by her feelings? Was she putting Longshot in danger? But Bee remembered the determination that shown in Longshot's eyes, how he always gave his all at everything he did. No, Bee wasn't blinded, not at all.

"Objectively, he can do it," Bee said with conviction. "He works hard. I know he can." Jet could feel emotion roll off of Bee in waves. He removed his hand from Bee's arm like he had been burned.

"Alright," Jet said, stepping one of the silks hanging from the ceiling. "Then let's get going, shall we?"

Longshot kept his eyes shut tight, afraid that they'd notice that he wasn't asleep anymore. He couldn't help the smile the tugged at the corners of his lips though. He felt his heart flutter and swell in his chest as he heard Bee speak- defending him. How did he ever get to lucky to find someone like her? Longshot moved his shoulder a fraction of an inch, hissing softly at the soreness. He decided that it would be a nice time for a nap, so without another thought, Longshot let his dreams overtake him.

Something nudged at Longshot's shoulder and the first thing he was aware of was something warm wrapped around his waist and pressed into his back. He groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

"Wake up sleepy head," Bee said in little more than a whisper, her breath tickling Longshot's ear. The raven-haired boy shivered and turned to face Bee, nearly nose to nose with her. They looked into each other's' eyes and pressed their lips together. They both tasted of salt.

"How was practice?" Longshot asked, wrapping his arm around Bee's waist. Bee rolled her eyes.

"It was okay- a little hard to concentrate with your snoring." Longshot felt his cheeks burn and Bee rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I'm just teasing. You were quiet the whole time," Bee amended. Longshot chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment, furrowing his brow.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost four," Bee said. "Would you like to go back to the hotel? The clowns are getting ready to practice." Bee wrinkled her nose in a way that made Longshot's stomach flip.

"Yeah, let's go." Bee grabbed hold of Longshot's hand and hoisted the boy up as she rose to her feet. Bee took one whiff of the two of them and grimaced.

"We smell," he said. Longshot sniffed. They didn't just smell- they reeked. Ew.

"Definitely time for a shower then," Longshot said. They walked out of the big top hand in hand, heading towards the tent they hoped Suki would be in. Bee had remembered that she had mentioned something about the fortune teller's tent earlier that day. Sure enough, she was sitting at the table inside, laying out tarot cards.

"Can you read them?" Bee asked, looking down at the cards. She never understood them, but it was an interesting concept.

"Not really," Suki said with a laugh. "I was just looking at them. I like the pictures- they're beautiful." Longshot smiled fondly at her before remembered that he was covered in stinky sweat.

"Can you take us to the hotel? We reek," he said, making a face. Suki looked them over and wrinkled her nose.

"Alright, just let me get my bag." The two teens followed her out of the tent, passing by the big top. They heard strange noises coming from within it, but they knew better than to meddle in anything involving the clowns. Longshot was still recovering from the last experience. As they waited patiently for Suki to grab her purse from another tent they saw a rather distressed Iroh stride quickly past them, phone practically glued to his ear.

"No you can't set the ferris wheel by the tigers!" he growled angrily into the phone. "You know we can't do that! And for the last time I am not going to parade my circus around like a bunch of freak shows. They are performers- I'm not going to have this argument again." Bee looked inquisitively at Longshot, who just shook his head.

"Iroh always argues with the carnival owner," Longshot said quietly as Iroh began to pace in front of them, face becoming redder and redder with each turn of direction. "They get along fine when they actually get here." Bee nodded and her heart leapt at the thought. She was excited for the carnival, mostly because carnivals mean rides, and rides mean Ferris wheels. Bee always wanted to be kissed atop a Ferris wheel, and it seemed like for the first time she would get her wish.

"Okay guys, let's get going!" Suki declared as she emerged from the tent. The two took one last look at the enraged Iroh before quickly dashing to Suki's truck, eager for a shower.

"Ah, so much better," Longshot breathed once he stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a soft green t-shirt and khaki shorts. Gone was the uncomfortable stickiness of sweat and his skin felt cool in the air. He walked to the door leading outside and stepped onto the balcony, quickly trotting to the room next door. He and Bee decided that since Bee's roommates would be gone until dusk, having decided to explore the city, that Longshot would join Bee to watch some TV and relax after the morning's grueling practice.

Longshot rapped his knuckles on the green door. There was a shuffling sound before the click of a handle and Bee standing in the now open door, dressed abnormally down from her usual outfits. HShe wore only skinny jeans and a fitted blue neon shirt. Bee smiled and stepped aside, allowing Longshot to come in. Longshot immediately flopped down on the bed closest to the bathroom, knowing this one to be Bee's. Bee laughed and laid down beside him, immediately snuggling up the tall boy.

"This is nice," Longshot commented, winding his arms around Bee, pulling her close to his chest. Bee hummed her agreement and rested her forehead on Longshot's collarbone. Longshot inhaled the scent of Bee's newly washed hair, still wet and pushed out of Bee's face. Bee ensnared herself in Longshot's body warmth, scooting closer and closer to him.

"You know, I had a plan," Bee admitted, face still buried in Longshot's chest. "But I'm too tired to follow through." Longshot buried his nose in Bee's hair.

"Oh, really?" Bee blushed.

"Yeah, I mean, we'd have some alone time so…" Bee trailed off. Longshot blinked and ran his fingers down Bee's spine.

"Eh, too tired to make out. I get it." Bee smiled to herself and craned her neck to plant a kiss on Longshot's neck. "I'm impressed that our teenage hormones are overcome by such a simple thing as being tired."

"It's extraordinary," Bee agreed. "We should market it to the world- then maybe we'd stop having to many teenage pregnancies." They both chuckled and Bee pulled away to scoot herself up the bed until she was eye to eye with Longshot. She pressed her lips to Longshot's in a soft kiss, just marveling at the feel of Longshot's lips touching her. Longshot ran his hand up from Bee's back to side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb before moving it back down again to rest on Bee neck. He could feel the girl's pulse under his hand, wild and thrumming. Longshot pressed his lips a little bit harder on Bee's, testing the waters.

Bee inhaled sharply through her nose, nervously moving her arm to rest on Longshot's shoulder. Longshot smiled against Bee's lips and nibbled at Bee's lower lip, sucking on it gently. Bee made a sound akin to a desperate puppy and her eyes shut, hand moving to Longshot's hair.

Longshot ran his tongue along Bee's lips. Bee opened them and moaned quietly as Longshot's tongue explored her mouth, running along teeth, her own tongue, anything it could reach. Bee's grip on Longshot's hair tightened and Longshot moaned into Bee's mouth, pressing his body closer to Bee's.

Bee gently removed her mouth from Longshot's, looking into warm black eyes. Longshot's eyes gazed into her soul and she shivered, body buzzing in sensation. Longshot felt the same way, wanting nothing more than to kiss Bee forever. Longshot looked into Bee's eyes before moving his lips up Bee's jaw in a ghosting trail, barely touching the porcelain flesh. Bee's breath hitched as Longshot trailed his lips down her neck and lapped at the spot just above Bee's collarbone, licking it before gently blowing on it.

"Longshot…" Bee whispered, shivering. Longshot then began to suck on Bee's neck, making the girl below him wiggle as sensation shot through his body. Longshot's heart thumped hard against his ribcage as he urged Bee to lie on her back, guiding her with his hands. Bee gulped and moved until her back was flat against the mattress, Longshot staring down at her from above. Bee reached up and placed her hand on Longshot's neck to pull him down for another kiss.

"So much for being tired," Bee muttered before smashing Longshot's lips against her.


	27. Chapter 27

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXVII.

The carnival finally seemed to have come. Bee arrived at the site late one morning to find a giant Ferris wheel looming above her, casting a shadow over the circus. The Ringling Brothers had arrived late in the evening the day before and had already begun to set up the rides that would be open to the public in a week's time. Bee's heart raced as she looked up at the tall wheel, imagining what the city would look like from the top.

"Big, isn't it?" Longshot asked, putting his arm around Bee's waist. Bee nodded and looked to the boy beside her.

"I bet the view is amazing," she said. Longshot smiled.

"Oh, it's spectacular," he said. "But we won't get to see it for a few more days. The manager of the carnival usually lets the Cirque ride all of the rides before we open to the public. It's kind of a way to say thank you to us for helping I guess." Bee grinned and looked back to the Ferris wheel.

"Well, we'd better get to practice. We've got to get the ending down by the end of the week." The two teens strolled into the circus. Bee looked around at all of the new faces of the carnival folk that were transporting equipment from place to place. They all waved to Longshot as they passed by. Longshot returned their greetings with a smile, obviously knowing all of them. Bee smiled to herself. They soon made it to the big top, which was now in the center of the carnival/circus.

"Hey, Longshot?" Bee said, stopping before they reached the center ring. Longshot looked at Bee inquisitively. "I forgot to get the water bottles. Could you go get a couple from Suki while I set everything up?"

"No problem," Longshot said, kissing Bee on the cheek. "I'll be right back." Bee watched Longshot as he walked out of the big top before walking towards the center ring, untangling the silks. As Bee pulled at the new silks they'd just gotten in (A lovely green and purple combo), she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wow, that was fast-" Bee started turning around. She stopped when she saw that it wasn't Longshot behind her, but Jet.

"Uh, hey Jet," Bee said. "What's up?" Jet just shrugged and smiled.

"I was just wondering if I could observe." Bee swallowed and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if that was the best idea, especially since Longshot had been getting increasingly nervous as opening night became closer and closer.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to make Longshot nervous right now."

"He won't even know I'm here. To be honest, Iroh sent me. He's worried that the act won't pull through." Bee frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's nice to know he has such confidence in his performers." Jet winced at the severity of Bee tone. Suddenly they both heard a distinct whistling that was becoming louder and louder.

"That's Longshot, you'd better either hide or get the hell out of here," Bee said venomously. Jet nodded and quickly hid himself away behind a stack of boxes. As soon as his head ducked behind the pile Longshot came strolling in with a bottle of water in each hand.

"H2O my dear," Longshot said, handing the chilled bottle to Bee.

"Thanks," Bee said. "Let's get started shall we?" Longshot tapped his fingers on the bottle in his hands, looking nervous.

"Right." Bee gave him a positive look before walking to the silks. Longshot gave a small smile and followed the short girl, watching her hips as they swung gracefully. They both set down their water bottles and began to stretch. They'd done this so many times they fell into a graceful routine of outstretched arms and bends as they warmed up their lazy muscles. Every now and then they'd catch each other's' eyes and would smile before moving onto their next stretch.

"Okay, let's go from the top and work our way through. Anything we aren't getting along the way we'll make a note of and return to after we've finished," said Bee with an analytical tone.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Longshot said, already moving to grab hold of his green silk.

"Right," Bee said. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight-"

Jet was thoroughly impressed with Longshot's progress. It seemed that Bee had infused her own grace into Longshot's body. The way he moved his limbs was like a swan, and Jet couldn't argue that Longshot hadn't been working hard these past weeks. The aerialist felt a swell of pride in his chest for his friend.

He watched Longshot move to wrap the silk around his leg in order to do a basic lean-back and bit his lip as the fabric slipped from the raven-haired boy's hand. There was a yelp and a 'thump' before Longshot fell, landing spread eagle on the mat. Longshot's thunderous laughter echoed throughout the empty tent and Bee quickly appeared at his side, fighting the giggles that were bubbling up past her lips. She helped Longshot up and they went on, beginning where they'd left off. It was rather incredible. Jet had never seen a duo act as symbiotically as Bee and Longshot did.

He couldn't wait to tell Iroh about what he'd seen. With one last glance, Jet quietly slipped away from the two aerialists.

"Okay- break," Bee said breathlessly between her exhaustion and her laughter. Longshot grinned and wrinkled his brow in relief, practically sprinting to his water bottle. He plopped down on the side of the ring, shoulders heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Bee joined his side and rested her head on Longshot's shoulder.

"How was I?" Longshot asked, almost tentative. Bee cast her bright eyes up at Longshot, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Great. Apart from your glorious fall, you've really got it!" Longshot beamed and sighed, resting his head atop Bee's.

"Maybe I can pull this off after all." Bee hummed and wrapped her arm around Longshot's, intertwining their fingers. She gave Longshot's hand a tight squeeze before just letting their hands lie between them. Bee could hear Longshot's thumping heart in his chest.

"Let's get through these messy parts so we can relax," Bee said, though she made no move to get up. Longshot sighed and stood up, pulling Bee up with him. They both trudged black to the silks, Bee grabbing onto the purple one.

"Okay, so I'll start on the silk and you're on the ground," Bee said, beginning to ascend the silk. Longshot nodded, understanding where they were in the routine. Bee began to count as she started her routine on the silks. Longshot was supposed to be "marveling" at Bee's abilities at this point, so he just watched as Bee intricately wound the purple silk around her lithe form, sliding from a sharp lean to a split effortlessly. Longshot watched as Bee wrapped the silk around her waist and her legs, flipping herself upside down. Suddenly bright glass like eyes connected with sparkling black and the world seemed to stop spinning. Longshot cocked his head to the side and lifted his hand, stroking the side of Bee's face. Bee stopped counting, eyes glued to Longshot's.

Longshot looked from Bee's eyes to her dangling hair. Longshot chuckled and caressed Bee's cheek with one hand, brushing at Bee's hair with the other. Bee smiled and wound her fingers in Longshot's hair, tugging him closer. Slowly their lips connected in a soft kiss. Longshot couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as warmth flooded his veins and emotion began to cloud his head. Bee began to giggle softly and Longshot moved back a little so that they could look at each other. Bee's face was flushed from excitement and hanging upside down. Longshot looked up at Bee's feet, which had wound themselves tightly around the silk when they kissed. Bee moved her head to look up and laughed, letting go of Longshot's hair to flip herself around. As Bee's toes touched the mat she swayed on her feet, dizzy from the sudden rush of blood from her head.

"Whoa there," Longshot said, grabbing Bee's shoulders. "I know I'm a great kisser but you've got to get a hold of yourself." Bee mocked glared at him as she steadied himself.

"Always the snarky one," Bee said, hand clutching onto Longshot's arm. "Okay, we really need to get to work so I can go lie down somewhere." Longshot pouted, but nodded his head in agreement.

"We can watch a movie later," Longshot suggested. "Maybe get some yummy Chinese food." Bee smiled.

"I like the way you think."

The duo finally perfected their routine after two more days. When they weren't practicing, they were sleeping, kissing, or traversing the streets. After a few days the carnival opened its arms to the Cirque family. They were warned not to mess with any of the Carnies, but there was a hint of humor in Iroh's eyes as he waggled his finger at them.

"Without further ado, enjoy!" he exclaimed. Bee clutched onto Longshot's hand and pulled him towards the brightly lit Ferris wheel.

"Not so fast Bee!" Longshot exclaimed. "You're going to pull my arm off like that!" Bee slowed down, but continued on her determined trek for the Ferris wheel.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little excited," said Bee. Longshot rolled his eyes.

"Understatement of the day." Bee stuck out her tongue and continued to pull Longshot along. Longshot looked around, curious as to what his fellow Cirque members were doing. He noticed most of the boys sprinting to the bumper cars. He didn't even have to ask where Katara was- he could hear her high screaming as she spun on the casino, constantly being told to shut up by Cinnamon. Suki and Toph could both be seen on the tilt-a-whirl with Jet and Teo.

"Hey Longshot!" the guy operating the Ferris wheel exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"I've been good Dale," Longshot said with a smile. "Really good. I'd like you to meet someone." Longshot gestured to Bee. "This is my girlfriend, Smellerbee. She joined the Cirque this year. She's an aerialist."

"Nice to meet you Smellerbee," Dale said with a blinding smile. He stuck out his hand for Bee to shake. Bee tentatively shook his hand and smiled, feeling nothing but friendliness radiating from him. Suddenly the three heard a chorus of people behind them.

"Wait guys, we want to get on too!" Suki exclaimed. "We all have to get on the Ferris wheel together!" Bee laughed as the entire Cirque cast ran up to them, Ty Lee pushing Teo's chair in front of her.

"Well, let's get all of you guys on then!" Dale said with a laugh. "After you two." Dale stopped the wheel from rotating and unlatched the safety bar from the mint green seat. Bee bit her lip excitedly and sat down. Longshot joined her, sitting as close to Bee as possible. Both teens were comfortably snug inside the seat. Dale pushed the bar back down, securing them in. Dale smiled to them both before he walked back over to the control panel and pressed a button. Suddenly the wheel lurched and Bee squealed, grabbing for Longshot hand. They rode upwards until the next seat was at the bottom, awaiting its next occupant. Longshot looked at Bee.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a furrowed brow. Bee nodded, smiling nervously at Longshot.

"Just fine. I was just surprised by the sudden jerk." Longshot squeezed Bee hand and smiled at her.

"This is going to be awesome, trust me."

Dale continued to load people onto seats. In no time, Bee and Longshot found themselves hovering high above the carnival/circus.

"Wow," Bee said breathlessly. The lights of all the rides glowed brilliantly in the night. Bright yellows, pinks, and oranges gleamed and whirled below. Bee looked over to the city, twinkling in the inky black sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Longshot asked. Bee tore her eyes from the brilliant sight and looked at Longshot.

"It's wonderful," Bee said. Longshot licked his lips and leaned towards Bee. Bee smiled in excitement. As their lips touched, the Ferris wheel lurched again. Bee yelped and swore as Longshot busted into a fit of laughter. The Ferris wheel was moving faster than Bee thought it would.

"This isn't as romantic as I thought it would be," Bee said through gritted teeth, one hand gripping onto the safety bar for dear life, the other clutching onto Longshot's hand as they descended quickly to the ground before being whisked high into the air once again.

"The view is still pretty incredible. But I agree, I don't think we should try to kiss again while we're on here," Longshot said with a smirk. They enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence, listening to the other Cirque members' comments as they rotated 'round and 'round. When they finally were able to get off, Bee gave Dale a nervous smile and stumbled her way off the ride. Longshot had never seen Bee look more ungraceful in her life.

"Laugh and die hobbit boy," Bee said bitingly, trying to straighten herself back up. Longshot bit his lip and crossed his arms.

"Can't I revel in the fact that you're more uncoordinated than me just this once? And for the record, I'm taller than you." Bee glared with piercing eyes.

"No, you cannot. And that doesn't matter." Longshot said and grabbed Bee's hand, kissing the back of it softly.

"Okay Grouchy, let's go find more rides to addle your brain."

After riding enough spinning rides to make an elephant puke, Bee demanded they take a break.

"We can do this again tomorrow night when my brain isn't about to dislodge from my spine," Bee said, plopping down on a nearby bench. Longshot shook his head in amusement and sat down beside the disgruntled girl.

"Alright, but you do know that tomorrow is the last night we have off." Bee blinked and looked at Longshot, realization creeping up her face. Her eyes began to widen as the blood rushed out of her face.

"Oh, no! I have to put the finishing touches on my costume and we haven't quite gotten that set of counts down yet and I don't even know what I'm going to do with your hair-"

"Bee!" Longshot exclaimed, grabbing the sides of Bee's face. "It's going to be alright. If you start freaking out now, I won't have anyone to anchor me down tomorrow night. I need you to be calm." He looked at Bee in earnest. The brunette took a deep breath and sighed, placing her hands on Longshot's.

"You're right. I just had a momentary lapse of composure. I'm fine now." Longshot smiled and leaned close to Bee's face..

"We'll both be amazing. You're going to wow the crowd tomorrow night, and I get to be there right along with you." Bee's eyes fluttered at their close proximity.

"You'll wow them too. I love you Longshot." Longshot smiled softly, bringing his lips so close to Bee's that they barely touched.

"I love you too." They kissed under the bright light of the Ferris wheel.


	28. Chapter 28

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXVIII.

Iroh walked quietly around the big top, scrutinizing every little detail carefully and making sure they had everything they needed for the grand opening tonight. It was early morning and the air was cool. The carnival was set to open at twelve, so the Cirque only had a little bit of time to themselves before the area was flooded with curious and excited patrons.

The Ringmaster walked past the center ring, looking up to make sure they had the proper silks in place. He eyed the gold and red ones his star aerialists were using for the finale, but he also saw the purple and green ones. He smiled to himself. He'd seen the teen's performance yesterday evening. The entire Cirque was wowed by their chemistry and their stunts. Iroh had never felt more proud of Longshot than he had at that moment. Proud of the scared, lonely little boy who'd grown before his eyes and found a place of acceptance and love.

Snapping out of his reverie, Iroh turned on his heel to check on the clown props, tucked away in a large box. His mind strayed once again to thoughts of tonight. It was going to be the best show the Cirque du La Terre had ever put on; there was no doubt about that. His heart swelled with pride. The talent in these kids was simply amazing. He only wished he hadn't met these kids in such poor circumstances and when they were still just Alice, Liam, Oliva, Grey, and Jack. Still, he was grateful he was able to give them a home and an outlet in which to channel their energy and creativity. It was never really about the money. Lord knows circus folk don't make that much, especially since it's a seasonal job. Iroh had always been interested in helping those in needs- that's why at one point he wanted to be a teacher. But those dreams were dashed and somehow he ended up the Ringmaster of the Cirque du La Terre.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright," he said quietly to himself, quite satisfied with his observations. He dreaded the thought of having all the performers buzzing around him until opening time. "Time to wake up the world."

When Longshot woke up, his first thought was that he was hungry. The next was that he was quite cold, his comforter missing from its previous location tucked around his chest and shoved further down the bed. It wasn't until he noticed his foot tangled up in said comforter that he remembered what he had to do that night. Like a compressed spring that had finally been released he bolted out of bed, accidentally bumping his hip against the bedside table with a loud 'thwump'. He looked to his roommates, who were still snoring peacefully in the early morning and sighed. They were calm as can be, the adrenaline of a first performance long worn off.

The boy sighed and walked towards the sink that was outside the door to the bathroom. He turned the shiny, silver handle and cupped his hands under the faucet, letting the cool clear water pool into them. Longshot gently splashed his face and shivered as the water ran down his chin, down his neck, wetting the collar of his t-shirt. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

Longshot looked at the door through the reflection in the mirror, wondering who would be as crazy as him to be up this early. Quickly he grabbed the white towel that was hanging on a silver ring on the wall and patted his face with it. The smell of fresh linen flooded his nostrils and he inhaled, the scent calming to his senses. There was another knock on the door.

"Just a minute," he muttered to himself, to wary of waking Teo and Jet to call out to whoever the knocker was. He set down the towel on the sink and turned on the ball of his foot, trudging to the green door. He turned the knob and cautiously opened it. Longshot's black eyes fell on the sight of one Smellerbee, bright eyed and holding a cup of coffee in each hand.

"I heard a loud thump," Bee said with a shrug. "I figured it was either you or Teo so, taking a leap of faith, I brought coffee." Bee held up one of the cups. Longshot could see the steam curling up from the holes in the lid and the savory smell of hazelnut.

"I love you," Longshot said with a smile, taking the coffee cup from Bee. The warmth made his fingers tingle, a tingle which spread up his arms and through his body. Bee's eyes sparkled and she smiled, motioning for Longshot to join her outside. Longshot looked over his shoulder at his sleeping roommates and stepped out onto the cold concrete, gently shutting the door behind him. He looked out into the parking lot of the hotel and then out into the tall buildings of the city. In that moment he felt as tiny as a grain of sand. It was humbling.

"Would you like to go to my room?" Bee asked, winding his fingers around Longshot's. "Suki went down for breakfast already. She went to bed really early last night for some reason, so she got up early this morning- something about having to add finishing touches to her act. And you probably know where Zuko is. And with him there is Toph who he 'kidnapped' really early."

Of course Longshot knew. Zuko was always anal that day of the opening. He felt the need to incessantly hover around the big top, making sure everything was just perfect.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Longshot said with a chuckle. "That'd be great." Bee led Longshot to her door and let go of Longshot's hand to pull out her key card. She inserted it into the slot and pulled it out quickly, grabbing the handle when the little light turned green.

"How'd you sleep?" Bee asked once they stepped inside. Longshot shrugged and sat down on the closest bed.

"As good as usual I guess. It's hard to stress out when you're so tired at night." Bee walked around the bed, past Longshot, and set her coffee on the bedside table before laid down with her head sinking into the plush pillows. She made a motion for Longshot to join her and Longshot gave a chuckle before setting his coffee down on a table by the door and crawling up the bed and flopping down ungracefully, lying on his side to face Bee. He placed his hand on Bee's and caressed the top of it lightly with his fingertips.

They lay like that for a while, just staring at each other. Longshot let his mind wander to what would be happening that evening and his stomach flopped unpleasantly. He grimaced at the thought and his heart began to beat at a faster tempo. Bee seemed to sense this change in mood and scooted closer to Longshot so that their noses touched and looked deep into Longshot's eyes.

"You're going to be great tonight," she said, rubbing her nose against Longshot's in an Eskimo kiss. "I'll be with you every step of the way." Longshot smiled and tightened his hold on Bee's wrist.

"I'm just afraid I may hurt myself, or really screw up." Bee furrowed his brow.

"You won't. You should really give yourself more credit- you're the fastest learner I've ever seen and you look positively breath-taking. You belong up there Longshot," Bee said. Longshot bit his lip, touched by Bee's words. He leaned in and kissed Bee's soft, pink lips, body buzzing with adoration

"I love you," Longshot said. Bee's eyes sparkled and she moved her hand so that she and Longshot were holding hands.

"I love you too. And we're going to blow the crowd away tonight- together." Longshot smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself just bask in the moment of lying in a bed, holding hands with an amazing girl who made his heart sing and his body vibrate with all the best emotions that being in love had to offer.

Bee gazed at Longshot, who was lost in his thoughts, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know," she said, stroking the back of Longshot's hand with her thumb. "I always thought that love in fairytales was 'happily ever after' and love in real life was just love unrequited, but I've realized that even though I fell for you the moment I saw you, my life has taken a turn for the magical."

Longshot opened his eyes and looked into Bee's bright brown ones.

"You ever say that I said that and I will hit you." She added quickly.

"You're amazing," he said. "Seriously. I wish we could just lay here all day."

"Me too, but we've got a show to put on," Bee said, a hint of regret in her voice. "C'mon, let's go." Bee pulled Longshot with her off the bed. "We'll grab some breakfast and change before we head off."

There was a kind of organized chaos about a carnival. Children ran amok, weaving through adult's legs, shoving sweets treats into their mouths and screaming as they whirled on the many disorienting and colorful rides. The sky was bright with sunshine, the perfect day to be out and about. Unfortunately, the real commotion was taking place inside the big top.

Zuko was storming this way and that around the center ring, shouting commands every which way in a voice that was one part commanding and three parts crazy. The other Cirque performers observed this display in a variety of ways. Cinnamon just stood by Pipsqueak, her lips pursed in displeasure. Katara was complaining about her wardrobe to Ursa, whose mood was becoming more and more the shade of her hair as she restrained herself from strangling the petite girl and shoving her down Zuko's throat. Aang was just shaking his head, trying to have a lighthearted conversation with Teo and Jet. Azula and Ty Lee were speaking in hushed tones near the back of the tent, two absorbed in each other to care what the unhinged clown had to say. Suki and Toph were trying to devise the best way to interrupt Zuko's outbursts, which now directed themselves at Iroh as the exhausted man strolled into the tent.

"Alright Zuko, calm yourself!" Iroh exclaimed, a bit unraveled. "We still have five hours until the show begins and there's absolutely nothing that needs to be done! Go ride a ride and get some fresh air into that head of yours!" Zuko raised a finger and began to open his mouth in retort when Toph wrapped her fingers around his arm, gently pulling him away. Zuko dropped his hand in defeat and followed Toph out of the tent.

"Well, now that that's over with," Iroh said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everyone else needs to go out and enjoy themselves too! There's no point getting stressed out before tonight. Go!" Everyone dispersed, grumbling lightly as they exited the tent. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief, glad he finally had all of the teens out of his hair. He took a moment to clear his mind and focus on the next tasks he needed to accomplish before the night was upon them. Just as he flopped down to sit on the edge of the ring, though, Longshot and Bee walked into the tent.

"Out! OUT I SAY!" Iroh exclaimed, immediately jumping to his feet. Longshot literally jumped at the sudden outburst from the normally calm Ringmaster and Bee's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"But-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TENT!" Iroh yelled, waving his arms in exasperation, face flushed redder than a candied apple. Without another word, the couple darted out of the big top, leaving a flustered Ringmaster to mutter to himself.

"Damn, it's like they have nothing better to do than bother the hell out of me."

Bee cocked her head at Longshot once they stepped back into the bright summer sun.

"What the hell was that all about?" Longshot shook his head, silently scolding himself.

"Iroh gets pretty annoyed at us all when we hang around him before the show on days like this. We must have come in just as he sent everyone else away."

"Well, whatever stick he has shoved up his butt he needs to pull it out," Bee mumbled, still shaken. Longshot laughed and wrapped his arm around Bee's shoulders.

"He'll be fine by tonight," he assured. "In the meantime, how about the Ferris wheel?"

Bee groaned loudly.

"Do we have to? How about we partake in a less terrifying experience before the big night, something that won't addle my already scrambled brain?" Longshot rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright, have it your way. How about we go to the bumper cars and see what entices us from there?"

"Sounds good to me," Bee said with a cheeky smile. Longshot sighed, but slipped his hand in Bee's and led them towards their destination, determined to have the best day ever before the sun crept below the horizon and the Cirque du La Terre had to light up the world once more.

It was time.

The Big Top was packed.

The night was loud.

The lights were glowing.

The air crackled with an electric intensity.

The performers were bustling backstage.

It was time.

Longshot shifted nervously in the chair he'd been forced into. The moment he had walked into the Big Top to prepare for the performance he'd been whisked away from Bee and thrown into a chair stationed in front of one of the dressing tables. He'd been given a (very short) moment to put on his costume and then Cinnamon had gone to work on his face.

Now she was gently putting on the finishing touches and Longshot stared at his reflection. For a moment he was confused, not connecting that he and the reflection in the mirror were one and the same. After all, this couldn't be him. This boy looked mysterious, alluring. Longshot's eyes examined the reflection. The boy in the mirror's hair was neatly pulled out of his face. His eyes were dark, black orbs that had been lined with dark liner, smoldering under thick eyebrows. His nose was sharp and his cheekbones cast shadows on the planes of his face, contoured by the grey powder Cinnamon had applied there. His skin glimmered with a faint green sheen from a powder that had been dusted over his face and along his arms. His lips were reddened and slick with saliva from being licked constantly by their owner, the product of a nervous habit.

No, this didn't seem like Longshot at all, but it was, and the thought was exhilarating. Longshot appraised his costume, unused to the constricting feeling of the tight fabric. His costume was green, very green. It was a jumpsuit that went down to his ankles and bared his arms. Black ribbon climbed up his left leg in a crossing pattern. The same ribbon was wound around his right arm and also wrapped around his waist, serving as a belt. Most of Longshot's neck was concealed by black collar that had a witchy like fringe around the bottom, akin to the bottom of a witch's skirt. On Longshot's hands were black leather, fingerless gloves.

"You look hot," Cinnamon commented, amused at Longshot checking himself out. Longshot snorted and shook his head.

"This is surreal," he said, looking at his face in the mirror again. "I look seasick."

"Always a critic," Cinnamon said, rolling her eyes. "You're done. I need to go do my own make-up. See you in a few." The blond turned to leave when Longshot rested his hand on her arm.

"Thank you Cinnamon," Longshot said. "I look awesome." Cinnamon blinked and then smiled before walking away. Longshot watched her for a moment before turning to gaze at himself once more.

"Well, aren't we looking narcissistic," Suki said from behind, decked out in a fabulous green and gold ensemble.

"Hey, you'd be staring at yourself constantly too if you were green," Longshot said. Suki laughed and looked Longshot up and down, taking in his costume.

"Well, you look great," she said. Longshot blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Not as great as Bee's going to look, probably. Where is she anyway?" Suki shrugged and adjusted the bejeweled top hat that was perched atop her head.

"I don't know, but she should be finishing up soon." Longshot frowned, but nodded. He really wanted to see Bee right now, see if she looked just as strange and otherworldly in her own costume. Suki gave him a wave, which he mimicked, before she walked off to do her own thing. Longshot sighed, leaning back in the chair. He thought back to the heartfelt speech Iroh had given them all during dinner. Longshot smiled at the memory of a choked up Iroh declaring how proud he was of everyone and how they were "the best damn bunch of kids he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing". With a cheer everyone raised a glass to toast their Ringmaster. Longshot had made eye contact with Iroh once they all lowered their glass to their lips and the man winked at him. Longshot couldn't help but smile and nod back.

Snapping back to present time, Longshot noticed that it was getting close to opening time. He could hear the audience's chatter, muffled and distorted, but still so very present. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breathe, like a silk was being wrapped tightly around his heart squeezing harder and harder-

"Hey." The gentle sound make Longshot jerk out of his reverie, spinning around to find the source of the noise. What he saw left him positively breathless.

There stood Bee, looking positively sinful in her costume. The whole thing was in shades of fuchsia and pink. The top half was a very fitted coat with short sleeves and a bottom that flared the tiniest bit at the hips. The collar of the top dipped down so that there was a fair amount of collar bone exposed, highlighted with shimmering powder. The gold buttons under the collar trailed down in center to the left, off-center. The pants were unbearably tight and clung to Bee's form like a second skin. On her right arm she wore a translucent sleeve that extended from her bicep down her arm to hook around her middle finger. The fabric glittered in the dim yellow light. Longshot looked at Bee's face. The girl's hair was swept off of her forehead neatly. Bee's cheekbones were highlighted with blush and her eyes shimmered with powder and excitement. Anyone who was coming to the show tonight from a previous show would be surprised to see the 'boy' turn into a 'girl'. A quite beautiful one at that.

"You look..." Longshot trailed off. Bee seemed as equally speechless. The teens' gazes locked suddenly and they just stared into each other's' eyes, unable to speak.

"Hey, no eye-sex this close to opening!" Azula commented loudly as she passed by. There was a chorus of groans and a few badly hidden snickers as the teens came back to reality.

"Shut up, Azula!" Bee yelled after her, but she couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks. Longshot cleared his throat and licked his lips. Bee looked back to her boyfriend, who just smiled sheepishly.

"You look amazing," Longshot said. "Seriously, your design is incredible." Bee positively beamed.

"You look great too," Bee said. "I'm glad I decided to nix the cape."

The cape?

"I don't even want to know," Longshot said with a smile. He approached Bee and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

He didn't know what to do at this point. Longshot thought he heard someone mention that they had a little over two minutes before the Cirque began. He took a deep breath to steady himself and instinctively grabbed Bee's hands.

"Are you ready for this?" Bee asked, staring at Longshot from under her long eyelashes. Longshot felt his heart rise up in his throat and he just nodded, afraid to speak. Bee gave him a reassuring smile and tugged on his hands, attempting to pull Longshot towards the opening into the Big Top for their line-up. Longshot tentatively shuffled his feet towards the line-up, trailing behind Bee, who still held one of his hands in a firm, reassuring grip. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the two approached and looked at Longshot, smiles appearing on their faces. Longshot felt his cheeks burn as Suki started to clap. Her clap soon spread throughout the line until everyone was giving him a cheery round of applause. Longshot felt tears burn in his eyes and his heart swell.

"Thanks guys," he said, choking on the last word. Jet clapped him on the shoulder and Suki gave him a light punch on the arm. Pipsqueak announced that it was time after hearing Iroh give his final words in his introduction and they all took a large, deep breath. Bee gave Longshot's hand one final squeeze before they all leaped out into the center ring.

Longshot's ears roared with the applause that sounded more like thunder and war drums and pure adrenaline all in one. He didn't know what to do, so he just waved and smiled, unable to pinpoint definite faces in the sea of people, all staring at him- at least, that's what it felt like.

"Cart wheel, Longshot!" Bee exclaimed. Longshot gulped. Bee taught him how to do one, but he was afraid he was going to fall right on his butt in front of so many people. With a sigh, Longshot mustered up his courage and extended his arms, shifting his weight to the left as he cart wheeled towards the ground, rotating back to his feet before he realized what he'd done. Bee gave him a cheer and the crowd roared their approval. Longshot grinned and watched as the acrobats did flips he could never hope to perform.

They completed their circuit around the ring and Longshot look one final look out into the crowd before he disappeared with the other performers. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, attempting to break free from his ribcage.

Bee maneuvered him to a chair. Longshot gave a laugh that sounded both amused and crazy at the same time. Bee just smiled and shook her head, saying something about getting Longshot some water before disappearing amongst the chaos.

"You alright?" Jet asked, appearing in front of Longshot. Longshot nodded and smiled.

"Just great, Jet," he said truthfully. Adrenaline was still pumping wildly in his veins, his heart rate off the charts. How could someone feel like they were having a heart attack and a fit of intense exhilaration at the same time? Jet seemed unconvinced, but smiled all the same and patted Longshot on the head before walking away.

"Here you go," Bee said as she walked back. In her hand was a water bottle. "Drink some of this before you pass out." She unscrewed the lid and handed the bottle to Longshot. Longshot took it with a nod of thanks and gulped down the cold water. He handed it back to Bee, half of the water already gone from the bottle.

"Geeze, Longshot," Bee said, looking at the water bottle. "You need to calm down before you have a panic attack or something."

"I'm just so excited!" Longshot exclaimed. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"Just don't throw up on anyone, okay?" Bee said, wagging a finger in Longshot's face. "C'mon, let's go stretch. Maybe it'll mellow you out." Longshot reluctantly rose from his seat and followed Bee.

After a fair bit of stretching and an amazing shoulder massage from Bee herself, Longshot felt sufficiently relaxed, that is, until he realized that over half of the performers had gone already.

And they had five minutes until they were on.

Longshot froze, eyes widening and jaw clenching painfully.

"Give me your hands," Bee commanded, seeing realization wash over Longshot's face. She seized Longshot's hands in hers and gave them a sharp squeeze. Longshot's eyes locked with her, pupils dilated.

"This is our moment," Bee said confidently. "This is our moment to show the world what we are, what we have. It's going to be amazing. We are going to be amazing." Longshot took a sharp breath through his nose and nodded, smiling just the tiniest bit as Bee's words sunk into his skin like a balm to his nerves.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. "We're going to be amazing." With that both teens pulled each other close, lips pressing together in the deepest, neediest kiss of their lives. Tongues battled and teeth clashed but they didn't care. Longshot moaned quietly as he moved to place his hand on Bee's neck. Bee pressed herself even closer to Longshot, bringing her hands up to cup Longshot's face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Longshot," Bee whispered against Longshot's lips. Longshot reluctantly pulled away, just the tiniest bit, to look into Bee's eyes. Bee took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh.

"I love you," she said. Longshot gave Bee a warm smile and pulled one of Bee's hands from his face and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too," he said. They took a moment to just stand in each other's' presence, taking in each other's scent and the tangible feel of holding each other's' hands. Longshot let his thoughts of Bee ground him, keeping him from floating away like a balloon in the breeze. Bee held Longshot's hands firmly, trying to transfer every positive feeling through that simple touch. They stood like that for three minutes, just grounding each other so that neither would find themselves lost in the chaos of their nerves.

"Alright," Bee said, opening her eyes. "Let's do this." Longshot gave one firm nod of his hand, turning towards the split in the curtain where they would have to enter.

As they walked to the entrance, there was dead silence. Every performer stopped what they were doing watched the two teens, walking hand in hand. They were afraid to speak, afraid the silence would shatter into a million pieces.

Longshot and Bee stood, side by side, listening to their introduction.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I give you a special treat! Our next act is a couple of aerialists who have done nothing but practice and perfect their act. Through hard work and determination, they have prepared you a show that is nothing short of spectacular! I give you Smellerbee and Longshot performing to Stephen Schwartz's Defying Gravity from the popular musical Wicked!"

Longshot bit his lip as the crowd roared. He turned to look at Bee, who was gazing at him with those beautiful brown eyes. They exchanged a final, silent good luck before separating their hands and entering the center ring.

Immediately a purple spotlight was cast on Longshot and a green one on Bee. The crowd gave an appreciative round of applause to welcome their next act.

Longshot heard the band begin. The synthesizer began to play and Longshot closed his eyes. As soon as the melody started, Longshot opened his eyes and began to dance.

He raised his hands high and brought them down, following them with his eyes.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same._

He threw them out and spun on his foot, exuding a grace never seen by anyone but Bee and the awe-inspired members of the Cirque du La Terre.

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

Longshot reached out an arm towards Bee. Only to bring it back, fingers dancing in front on his eyes as they fluttered closed.

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep._

He took a step to Bee before spinning towards the silks only to stop. He then began to take slow deliberate steps towards the purple one.

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes-_

He crouched down-

_And leap!_

Longshot launched himself at the silk, climbing up the silk with practiced ease. Bee ran forward, staring up at Longshot as he ascended the silk. Longshot wrapped the silk around his legs and leaned back into his first trick. Bee placed her hands on her hips as she watched the boy perform before ascending the green silk, trying to reach Longshot high in the air. As Bee approached Longshot's position, Longshot pushed Bee back with his foot, sending Bee flying around in a wide circle. As Bee swung out he extended her arm in a graceful sweep.

_And you can't pull me down!_

Longshot caught Bee as she swung close to him. They locked their arms and swept their unlinked hands out, using Bee's momentum to keep them spinning 'round and 'round in the air. The green and purple silks wound around each other and the two aerialists switched their direction in mid-air, unwinding their silks. Bee grabbed Longshot hand as he began to slip down the silk. Longshot held on as he wound one foot around the purple and silk and the other around the green one. Longshot let go of Bee and flipped himself upside down, keeping his legs straight with the rest of his body as he gripped the silks in each hand and unwound his legs, his legs falling so that he flipped himself upwards.

Longshot slid down the silk as Bee maneuvered the silk around her legs, flipping herself upside down, legs spread out in a v-shape. Longshot looked on in wonder as Bee held the pose for a moment before flipping herself upright to untangle her legs a bit before sliding into a split.

Longshot ascended the same silk Bee was on, grabbing on to Bee's ankles as soon as he was under the slight girl. Anchored only by his own feet hooked around the split silk, he and Bee began to spin.

_Unlimited, my future is unlimited..._

Longshot pulled himself up, unwinding his ankles. He climbed over Bee, placing his feet on Bee's thighs and grabbing the silks right above Bee's hands. Bee released and descended the silk. When she reached the ground she began to dance around Longshot's silk as Longshot performed, their moves in synchronization. As Bee twirled towards the other silk she grabbed onto it with her hands, wrapping her feet around each end before ascending it.

She climbed up to Longshot's height as Longshot continued to flow into different poses. As she caught up with Longshot, they locked eyes, both taking a deep breath before the chorus resounded again and the boys began to move in unison, mirroring each other perfectly in every move. The crowd cheered and Longshot smirked when suddenly the aerialists were suddenly illuminated with blue, green, and purple light.

_And if you care to find me, look to the western sky!_

Bee and Longshot looked as if they were dancing in midair. Iroh's jaw dropped as he watched the two. The intensity was tenfold what it was when he had watched them during a practice. The crowd roared as Bee and Longshot spun in opposite directions, their arms and legs extended as they gripped the silks. They threw their legs out and hooked their legs around each other's' so that they were now anchored to each other, halting themselves in mid-air. They then broke their connection and they each transferred the other half of their silk to one of their hands and wrapped an arm around each other's' waist, looking into each other's' eyes. As they did this Longshot wrapped a foot around his silk, making sure that it would hold strong.

_-is ever gonna bring me down! Bring me down!_

The music suddenly hit its final chord and, Bee suddenly leaned backwards, arm sliding along Longshot's. Their hands met and Longshot held on to Bee's hand for dear life as Bee let go of her silk, pushing with enough force to set both of them spinning- Bee suspended in the air by nothing but Longshot's grip. As the chord reached its end, every light in the Big Top extinguished-

_BRING HER DOWN!_

-leaving the crowd in complete darkness.

Longshot slowly slid them both down the silk, Bee immediately hooking her toes around the silk when the lights turned off. As their feet gently touched the mat, the lights began to illuminate. Suddenly the two aerialists were hit by a massive wall of thunderous applause. Longshot's heartbeat thumped loud in his ears and he couldn't feel his limbs. He looked over at Bee, who was out of breath, but beaming at the crowd. A smile began to creep along Longshot's lips and he began to laugh a loud, hearty laugh that raked his body and expelled every single negative emotion from his body as he saw people begin to stand as they clapped, beaming at them.

"Let's give a round of applause for Longshot and Smellerbee!" Iroh exclaimed, walking into the center ring. He patted Longshot on the back and Longshot looked over at Bee, overcome with emotion. Bee beamed at Longshot placed her hand on Longshot's shoulder. Longshot grinned as the crowd continued to roar.

He couldn't be happier.

As soon as the two exited the center ring they were bombarded with hugs and cheers. Suki gave Longshot what had to be the best hug of his life, squeezing him until every bone in his body felt like jelly. Cinnamon and Toph excitedly squealed their approval as Katara smiled politely. Aang and Pipsqueak were going on about them looking like sparkly ninjas as Zuko and Teo both congratulated them on a good performance. Jet praised the two and then told Bee to hurry up and change for the finale. Bee gave Longshot a sloppy kiss on the side of his mouth, missing Longshot's lips in the excitement and chaos before she hurried to change into her gold and red costume.

"I'm afraid of following that act," Jet said honestly. "That was amazing!" Ty Lee came up behind him and grinned at Longshot.

"I didn't know you could move like that, Longshot," she said. "It was magical." Azula stood behind her and actually nodded in agreement, eyes sparkling with approval. Longshot grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, breaking up the gel that kept it in place.

"Thanks guys," he said. "I'm over the moon right now."

"Enjoy it," Jet said. "You deserve it." With that the other aerialists left Longshot to line up. Quickly Bee ran up to meet them, now wearing a jumpsuit of gold and red. Longshot gave her a thumbs up just before the quartet had to go on. Bee gazed at Longshot with eyes full of emotion that caused Longshot's heart to swell painfully in his chest. He watched Bee go out with the others before flopping down onto a chair, head reeling.

He did it.

He did it.

"Oh my god," Longshot said. "I did it."


	29. Chapter 29

Cirque du La Terre

Chapter XXVIX.

_"Have you been to the circus yet?"_

_"Tell me you've taken the kids to the circus that's in town!"_

_"Did you go to the circus last night?"_

The city was buzzing with talk about the Cirque du La Terre. The nightly performances positively flabbergasted the audiences with their awe-inspiring acts filled with fire, death-defying stunts, and magic. Many came back after their first viewing to experience the enchanting sensation once again. People were especially wowed by the acrobatic and aerial acts, amazed by the skill the young performers possessed. Of course, every acclaimed act had its own set of criticism.

"I cannot believe they had two boys dancing together! The audacity!"

"Were those two boys gay or something? It made me very uncomfortable."

"I had to shield little Susan's eyes! I'm amazed they flaunted that kind of homosexuality for the world to see!"

But nothing could sway the performers of the Cirque du La Terre, especially Bee and Longshot. They were on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring them down. Even if everyone thought that Bee was a boy. Which she wasn't. She was a girl. Who looked. Like. A. Boy. To some people.

Every night the tent was packed and every night the show was spectacular. After the first night of the performances, Iroh took all of the performers out to dinner to celebrate their great success.

"We have a surprise for you," Bee whispered in Longshot's ear. "Close your eyes." Longshot sighed in amusement and put his fork down beside his delicious order of linguini, covering his eyes with his hands. Bee checked to make sure Longshot could see nothing and then grinned, looking to Iroh who, in turn, looked to the waiter. The tall, suited waiter nodded before making a gesture with his hand.

Suddenly the restaurant was filled with a rousing chorus of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". Longshot jumped in his seat and could stop the wide smile that spread gleefully over his face. He could smell candles and laughed as Bee told him to open his eyes.

"Wow, guys- this is amazing!" Longshot exclaimed, looking down at the cake that had been set in front of him. White candles blazed in the center, the wax dripping lazily down onto the creamy frosting that was drizzled with chocolate sauce.

"We're proud of you," Suki said, beaming brightly at him. "We just wanted to show that."

"Blow out your candles man, I want some cake!" Pipsqueak said, earning a jab in the ribs from Katara, who shook her finger sternly in his face. Everyone looked at Longshot expectantly and Longshot laughed, drawing in a big gasp of air before blowing out the candles with a great blow. Smoke curled towards the ceiling and Longshot began picking the candles off of the cake.

"Allow me sir," a waitress said, smiling at Longshot before leaning down to pluck the candles neatly from the top of the cake. Another waitress began cutting the cake in small slices, distributing them around the table.

They enjoyed their cake and their company, laughing and talking loudly as if they had no cares in the world. Longshot could honestly count that night as one of the best nights of his life, one he would think about for years to come to always bring a smile to his face.

When the second week came around for the carnival and circus, Longshot decided to take Bee on a walk after the performances were over. He'd barely given enough time for Bee to change into her normal clothes before jerking her away from the hustle and bustle and out onto the street, strolling under the street lamps and the stars.

"Longshot," Bee whined, wiping at her face. She still had glitter all over her cheeks and eyes, making her appear Elvin or fey-like in the lamplight's glow.

"I know, but I have a surprise," Longshot said, taking Bee's hand. Longshot led Bee to a small garden that was only a block or two away from the Cirque. They could still see the brightly lit Ferris wheel rising high above the Big Top. Bee looked all around at the trees and the street lamps. It felt otherworldly there, like a different place in time. Longshot led her to a nearby bench. They both sat down, shoulders and knees touching. They could feel each other's heart radiating off of their bodies.

"I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate what you've done for me, Alice," Longshot said, intertwining his fingers with Bee's. "You've shown me a world I only ever dreamed of being a part of and a relationship I thought I'd always have to live without." Bee smiled softly and kissed Longshot on the cheek, leaving behind a trail of glitter in its wake.

"Aw, look at you," Bee said teasingly, "getting all sappy on me are we?" Longshot chuckled and shifted to face himself towards Bee, cocking his head to the side.

"I can be a romantic too," he said, weaving his head from side to side with a smile. "If just given the chance."

"Well continue I want to see this.," Bee said, propping her arm on the back of the bench. She laid his cheek on her hand, laughing eyes looking at Longshot expectantly.

"Yes, ma'am," Longshot said mockingly as he placed his hand on Bee's cheek, gently wiping away some of the glitter from her face. He brought his thumb up and wiped it on the tip of Bee's nose. Bee wrinkled her nose in that cute way Longshot loved and Longshot chuckled.

"Anyway," Longshot said, "back to the romantic me. As I was saying, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate how much you've done for me and, well, how much I love you." Bee's eyes softened and she gently caressed the back of Longshot's hand with her thumb. Longshot gave Bee a small smiled before he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small, red box. Bee's eyes widened and Longshot couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that Bee's mind probably shot to the worse possible scenario. At that thought Longshot chuckled and squeezed Bee's hand before removing his to hold the box with both hands.

"It's not what you think," Longshot assured. Bee visibly relaxed and laughed nervously.

"Oh, thank God," Bee said, placing her hand over her heart. "I was ready to launch into a speech of how we're too young and how our relationship should not be legal in forty-four states. Because if it was, well… people just wouldn't like us. To loud, and they would think you were-" Longshot laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I love you, you know that?" Bee shrugged and chuckled at the boy who stopped her rant.

"Yeah, I know. Now what's in the box?" Longshot sighed, but a small smile was upon his lips.

"Well, I went out the other day and found this. I hoped it was something you'd love so-" Longshot opened the small red box.

Nestled inside was indeed a ring, though not the kind Bee had almost panicked about. It was a simple band, shiny and black. Bee tentatively touched it with her fingers.

"It's actually one of those rings with two bands on it," Longshot said. "The inner one can be spun around the outside one." He took it out and placed the box on his lap.

"That'll definitely fuel a nervous habit," Bee said, eyes locked on the ring. Longshot smiled and the ring moved just a fraction in his fingers, enough that Bee could see something glint from the inside of the ring.

"Did you have it engraved?" Bee said, eyebrow arching. Longshot looked down at the ring and smiled.

"Yeah, it says Defy Gravity. Cliché I know but that's exactly what you do, Bee, and not just on the silks. There's a reason I found a monkey. You soar through the silks, Bee, and-" Bee cut Longshot off with a searing kiss, pressing her lips hard against Longshot's own. The ring almost flew out of Longshot hand but he caught it at the last second, letting it slip onto his own finger before gripping at Bee's shirt.

"You're amazing," Bee said against Longshot's lips before kissing him again, tongue circling Longshot's bottom lip. Longshot breathed hard through his nose and it took everything he had to take Bee's shoulders and gently push her back, their eyes locking together with a united, burning passion. Longshot licked his lips and squeezed Bee's shoulders before removing the ring from his finger and taking Bee's hand. He slipped the ring onto Bee's middle finger on her left hand. It was a perfect fit. He brought Bee's hand up to his lips and kissed it, eyes fluttering closed had his lips touched that soft, pale skin.

"Longshot…" Bee said, body buzzing and swirling with emotions. "I didn't get you anything." Longshot's eyes opened and he looked at Bee under her long eyelashes. He put Bee's hand down and wrapped his arms around Bee's neck, pulling the girl into a hug. Bee's arms snaked around Longshot's waist, hands pressed against his shoulder blades.

"You didn't have to," Longshot said into Bee's ear. "I wanted to do this for you. I didn't expect anything in return." Bee smiled and buried her head into Longshot's neck..

"I love you, Longshot," she said, breath tickling Longshot's skin. The raven haired boy sighed and held Bee tighter.

"I love you too, Bee. I love you too." They pulled away from each other and Bee looked down at her ring with a soft smile. Longshot was positively ecstatic on the inside, his stomach doing cartwheels and his head buzzing with electricity.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Bee said, looking up at Longshot. Longshot nodded, recognizing that fire that burned in Bee's eyes. They took each other's' hands and rose from the bench.

Bee played with ring the entire way back.

Longshot sighed dreamily, head buried deeply into his pillow. He'd forgotten how great it was to sleep in with absolutely nothing to worry him. He reluctantly opened his eyes just a fraction to look at the clock before smiling to himself, rolling over to stretch out. It seemed his roommates had already gotten ready and left for the day.

With a loud groan, Longshot stretched and slowly sat up, hair helplessly tangled and sticking up in awkward angles. He remembered the events of the previous night and smiled again before swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, toes touching the carpet. Longshot rose from the bed and picked up the remote, turning on the TV before walking over to the sink to splash some water onto his face. The sound of the news filled the hotel room as Longshot covered his skin with cold water and patted it with a towel.

"And that's out weather for today. Be sure to wear plenty of sunscreen!"

Longshot began to hum softly to himself as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He stuck the brush into his mouth, filling his mouth with a tingly, cool sensation.

"In other news, detectives are still trying to locate a teenage girl from Lima. We have, today, an interview with Alice Futtermen's father, Cris Futtermen."

Longshot almost choked on his toothbrush. It dropped out of his mouth and clattered into the porcelain sink. Toothpaste dribbled down Longshot's chin.

"What?!"

Iroh sat by himself in the hotel lobby, nursing a coffee and a plate of uneaten scrambled eggs. He closed his tired eyes, trying not to nod off in the middle of the continental breakfast. Over to the right was a large flat screen TV, broadcasting the news. They had just said something about hot weather and sunscreen. Iroh didn't much care.

The Ringmaster was close to falling asleep in his scalding coffee when his ears caught something he wished he didn't hear.

"...locate a teenage girl from Lima." Iroh's eyes shot open and he looked to the screen, which was now displaying a reporter standing next to a rather humble looking man in his forties, wearing a red faded flannel shirt and a grey baseball cap atop his bald head. He looked remarkably like his daughter.

"Cris, when did you first realize Alice's disappearance?" The reporter asked, shoving a microphone in Cris's face. The man seemed tired and worn. Iroh felt sorry for him.

"She disappeared one night early this summer. I didn't notice she was gone until morning," Cris said, voice struggling to be strong. "After she disappeared she sent me text messages telling me she was alright, but she wouldn't tell me where she was."

"Didn't the police try to track your daughter's phone?" the reporter asked. Cris's demeanor seemed to fall even more.

"The local police didn't even try and by the time they had investigators on the case Alice hadn't messaged me anymore," Cris explained. "They found the phone at an abandoned fair ground."

Iroh watched the interview with interest, surprised he hadn't caught wind of the investigation before. He usually tried to defer these kinds of things. After a while they stopped searching for the kids and he didn't have to worry about it anymore. Iroh took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

"What is your opinion on the rumors that your daughter may have run away to the circus?"

Iroh shot up from his seat, hand gripping the coffee mug harder than necessary. A small bit of the scalding coffee had washed over his hand, but the only thing Iroh was focused on was the TV screen.

"They'll find her," Longshot whispered to himself. "They know."

Longshot was perched on the edge of his bed, hands clasped together tightly in his lap. His eyes were focused on the screen, mind darting between the sad appearance of Bee's father and the information he was learning.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Cris said. "Alice used to take gymnastics and aerial lessons." The reporter nodded and looked back to the screen.

"The investigation has now moved to all circuses in the state. It you happen to see a girl who looks like this-" A photo of his girl, smiling wearing a baseball cap and a neon blue shirt appeared on the screen, "please do not hesitate to call the authorities."

They then switched to another story. Longshot turned off the TV and walked numbly back to the bed. He sat down and cradled his head in his hands, heart beating a thousand beats a second, threatening to burst right out of his chest. This was terrible. This was absolutely terrible. And the worst part was that Longshot knew what had to happen. There was no other choice.

He rose from his bed and slowly walked to the door, knowing he had to find Iroh, but feeling like his heart was being shattered every step of the way.

There was a loud knock on Bee's door. The aerialist looked up from her lap where The Duke lay. Bee had just been watching some made-for-TV movie, where she had nestled herself in her bed and taken out the small brown monkey, caressing the soft animal.

Bee rose from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Longshot," Bee said with a smile once she opened the door. Her smile immediately fell when she noticed Longshot's solemn expression. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk, Bee," Longshot said in a low voice. Bee gulped and let Longshot inside. Longshot motioned for Bee to follow him to the bed. They sat down and face each other. Longshot took one of Bee's hands and held it tightly in his own. Bee's heartbeat thundered uncomfortably in her chest.

"What's wrong, Longshot?" Bee asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Do you remember when you came to talk to me that day I saw my mom?" Longshot asked, eye's refusing to meet Bee's.

Bee nodded, remembering how hard it had been for Longshot, how much pain he'd been in.

"How could I forget?" she asked, attempting to meet Longshot's black eyes. "That was also when I made you promise to at least try learning silks." They both chuckled at the memory. Longshot squeezed Bee's hand harder and brought his face close to Bee's, as if to tell her a secret.

"Well, there was this moment when I said I couldn't muster up enough courage to confront my mother," Longshot said, finally looking deeply into Bee's eyes, memorizing the shade of brown and the flecks of grey that always surprised Longshot with their ever changing colors. "You said that we'd have to see a wizard." Bee cocked her head to the side, trying to understand where Longshot was going with this. Longshot licked his lips and took a deep breath before continuing.

"After that I asked what the wizard could give you, but you already had a brain, a heart, and more courage than I could ever hope of having. You told me that we needed to worry about me then, but now it's time to worry about you." Bee froze, shoulders going rigid. Longshot felt Bee's muscles tense, as he knew they would, and finished what he needed to say. "You don't need a brain, a heart, or courage Bee, but you do need to go home. You were swept here by a tornado of hate, but you need to go home and take care of your father. You're the only thing he has left, and he's the only family you have."

"But I have you and the rest of the circus!" Bee protested, voice rising in pitch. "Why should I leave? I don't have anything left in Lima. He understands why I left. I can't leave this or you, Longshot!" Bee's jaw clenched and her hand around The Duke tightened. Longshot leaned in closer wrapped his arms tight around the small girl, rocking her gently back and forth as Bee shed reluctant, frustrated tears in Longshot's shoulder. He knew it had to be done. As much as he wanted Bee to stay, she needed to be home with her father.

"I was watching the news this morning," Longshot said, throat tightening. "They had an interview with your father." Bee sniffled and pulled away from Longshot, eyes red.

"How was he?" Bee asked, concern heavy in her words. Longshot breathed through his nose and looked down.

"He looked awful, Bee," Longshot admitted. "He seemed so tired and defeated." Longshot could see Bee's heart breaking in front of him. Bee's shoulders fell and her jaw went slack. Her eyes darted down and her hands clenched, fingernails that had been painted a dark green biting into her palms.

"There's something else, Bee," Longshot said. "They, the police, are going to find you. They've heard rumors you've joined the circus and it's only a matter of time. Even if you didn't want to leave, you're going to have to." Bee looked up at Longshot for a moment, eyes full of storming emotions, before burying her face in her hands, letting out a loud, heart-wrenching sob. Longshot pulled Bee close, tears welling up in his own eyes, hating the world for ripping everything Bee loved away from her.

He felt his own heart break as he held Bee close, not knowing what to say or what to do. Longshot just held Bee tighter, all sense of hope draining from the world.

Iroh agreed to let Bee finish the week out. A new-found passion and emotion weaved itself in Bee and Longshot's performance, leaving spectators breathless. The air was thick and heavy with a dark emotion that swirled menacingly throughout the Cirque.

Everyone was trying to give Bee the best few days of her life. Even Azula was being nicer. Bee tried to put on a brave face, but inside she felt deflated. She didn't know which emotion to feel more, grief for having to leave her home or remorse for breaking her father's heart. Longshot tried to stay with Bee at all times, for Bee's benefit as well as his own.

Suki was heartbroken when Bee had told her the news.

"I'm going to miss you Bee," Suki said, teary eyed. "You'd better come to see us whenever we're in town." Bee could only nod and give her a warm hug, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry again.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Bee," Iroh said one night, catching Bee alone. "I want you to know that you were one of the very best performers to ever join the Cirque du La Terre. I'm proud of what you've accomplished and I'm sorry to see you leave." Bee was touched by Iroh's words and shook that man's hand, smiling in spite of the situation. Iroh had smiled back to lighten the mood, his expression forced, and then left Bee alone.

The final night was spectacular and dreary at the same time. They made more revenue that night than any other and the performers had poured their hearts and souls into their acts. Iroh's heart was bursting with pride. Once the aerialists finished their final act and the Cirque was over, everyone gathered in the back in a circle. Longshot pulled Bee into the middle.

"We're all going to miss you, Bee," Cinnamon said, eyes sad. Suki pulled out a large card, almost as tall as she, and covered in glitter and feathers. She held it out for everyone to see.

"We made a card for you and we all wrote inside it. It has pictures too. It's so you can remember us," she said with a sad smile. Bee smiled softly and took the card. Jet, Azula, and Ty Lee then came forward and handed her a piece of fabric. It was part of her silk. The one she always used during practice.

"It's been a privilege to perform with you, Smellerbee," Jet said, using her stage name as though he was pulling her in instead of letting her go. As though she was still part of the family. "I've never seen someone as talented as you."

"Thank you, Jet," Bee said, clutching the silk. "I'll never forget performing with you three. Ever." She looked around to every face. "I'll never forget any of you. Thank you for what you've done for me." Everyone smiled at the aerialist. The air became silent and heavy. Iroh took a deep breath before speaking.

"Let us give Bee this final round of applause. Thank you, Bee, for joining our family. You can always call the Cirque du La Terre home." With that he began to clap. The action traveled through the circle until everyone was cheering and clapping loudly, surrounding Bee with sound. She laughed through her tears and smiled at them all, trying to take in every face, every name, every moment so that she could have them forever.

"Group hug!" Katara exclaimed and Bee was swarmed by hands and arms, crushing her against over a dozen bodies that held her tightly, as though to never let her go.

Bee wished they never would.

Longshot was to take Bee home. He tried to get Bee to turn herself into the police but Bee refused. She'd rather spend those hours traveling home with Longshot, not stuck in the back of a police car.

Longshot held Bee's hand in one of his own the whole way. They rode in silence for over an hour before Longshot had tried to lighten the mood, with some victory. They shared their stories, their favorite moments together. Bee laughed at her own clumsiness. Longshot shared how he'd felt the first moment he'd seen Bee perform. They talked about the bully at the diner and fireflies and of their feelings towards each other.

"How can I cope without seeing you every day?" Bee asked, panic slightly edging her voice. "I've been so used to being able to talk to you whenever I wanted to."

"I'll keep in touch," Longshot said, squeezing Bee's hand. "And I'll come to see you whenever I can." Bee nodded and squeezed Longshot's hand back. They both fell silent for a while, and soon they drove into Lima.

They sky was dark as Longshot pulled into Bee's driveway. Bee had directed Longshot there reluctantly. He turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. Bee did the same and just sat in the truck, unwilling to leave.

"You'll have to eventually," Longshot said, not really feeling anything in those words.

"I know," Bee said. "But I don't have to leave just yet." With that Bee pulled Longshot towards her and kissed him fiercely, hands all over the place. Longshot gripped Bee's face and laced his fingers in Bee's hair, uncaring whether it messed up or not as it already was, because she had been fidgeting with it the whole way. Their kisses were desperate and needy and way too sloppy but they were between the two of them, and that's all that mattered. Teeth clicked against each other as tongues battled and Bee moaned rather loudly, trying to commit everything about Longshot to memory. Longshot was trying to do the same.

Suddenly a light from an upstairs room came on.

Bee froze. She looked through the windshield at the house, looking for any sign of movement. She didn't see any other lights turn on, but it was only a matter of time before Cris noticed another car in their driveway.

"Alice," Longshot said, breathless. "It's time." Alice, no longer Smellerbee-because Smellerbee didn't want to leave-, nodded, taking a deep, steeling breath. They both opened the truck doors and slid out. Longshot grabbed Alice's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wait," Alice said, gripping Longshot's arm. "I want you to have this." She shoved something brown in Longshot's hand and Longshot realized it was The Duke.

"He'll be a reminder of me when I'm not around," Bee said, looking down at the little monkey. "Please keep him safe." Longshot bit his lip and put Bee's bag down, wrapping his arms around the short girl.

"I love you Alice," Longshot said. "I love you so much. Please take care of yourself and have courage." Bee wrapped her arms around Longshot's waist.

"I love you too, Longshot," Alice said. "Please, don't stop performing just because I'm gone." Longshot smiled and nodded, bringing their foreheads together.

The two teens leaned in for one final kiss, standing for what seemed like hours in the dark night, wrapped in each other's arms. It was Alice who finally pulled away, eyes staring deep into Longshot's.

"I'll see you soon," Longshot said. "I promise." He leaned down and grabbed Alice's bag. He handed it to Alice before caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"You'd better go. Your father is waiting," Longshot said, feeling like ice was encasing his heart. Alice smiled sadly at Longshot and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly one last time.

"See you soon," Alice said, eyes shining with unshed tears, before turning to face her own house. Longshot watched her walk to the door and pull a key out of her pocket. Alice looked back and gave Longshot a smile before walking through the door. Longshot finally let his tears fall as the door shut with a soft 'thud'.

He pulled himself into the truck and closed the door, breath shaky and mouth dry. Longshot buckled his seatbelt and turned on the ignition, slowly pulling out of the driveway.

As he drove away he prayed it would be long before he could see Alice again, that it wouldn't be long before Lima once again played host to the great Cirque du La Terre.


	30. Epilogue

Cirque du La Terre

Epilogue.

Alice was busy making breakfast in the kitchen as her father descended the staircase, clad in a blue plaid robe and pair of worn flannel sleep pants. It had been a month or so since Alice had returned home and school had started back. To Alice's relief, the bullying had died down significantly. It seems the school board had caught a whiff as to why Alice had run away in the first place and instilled stricter discipline on bullying. Alice still faced snide comments in the halls, but there was no physical violence.

Nor was there any sign of Hide. Alice had heard he and his father had moved. Alice was just glad she didn't need to worry anymore.

"Pancakes?" Cris asked, trying to stifle a large yawn. Alice nodded and flipped one of the cakes, the batter sizzling on the pan. Cris fixed himself a cup of coffee before settling in the living room. Alice heard the TV click on and she sighed, looking down at the ring that adorned her middle finger on her left hand, mind straying back to events a month prior.

When Alice had walked into the house that night, Cris had rounded the corner with a shotgun, afraid it may be a burglar. The moment he'd seen Alice standing in the door way he'd dropped the gun and descended the steps with a speed Alice didn't think her father possessed. In seconds Alice was surrounded by her father's strong arms.

"Alice," Cris said softly, holding his daughter in an iron grip. "You're home." Alice had bit her lip and buried her head in her father's stomach, letting tears slide silently down her face. They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity. Alice breathed in that familiar scent that was her father. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed it these past months. Even though she was sure her father had showered, she could still smell the scent of gasoline and axle grease, and it was glorious. For a moment, nothing mattered except that her father was happy.

After their reunion, Cris and Alice sat across from each other dinner table in the kitchen. Alice explained everything to her father- her reasons for running away, the Cirque, the aerialists, Longshot. Alice had withheld the part where she had broken her arm. She didn't want to worry her father even more and besides, she was all better now. As she relayed her story, Cris sat and listened, fascinated in what his daughter had gotten into over the summer.

"Alice, I'm sorry you felt like you had to run away," Cris said, hands wrapped around a large mug of coffee. "And I'm sorry you had to leave the circus." But couldn't help but hear the deep longing and fondness that tinged Alice's voice, the sadness when Alice explained Longshot seeing the newscast.

Alice sighed and took a sip from her own coffee mug. She didn't know what to feel. Longshot was now long gone from Lima and she was stuck back where she'd started.

"Dad, I love you," Alice said, staring down into the dark liquid. She hadn't even added any sugar or cream. It was as dark and bitter as she felt. "But I'm so afraid of going back to that hell. I don't want to be terrified again." Cris stared at his daughter and took in her appearance. Alice looked much healthier than she was when she'd ran away, and the way Alice spoke of this circus she's joined made it seem like heaven. The man sighed and closed his eyes, pain slightly pulsing in his head from the overwhelming swell of emotions he's experienced in the past hour and a half. Alice just continued to stare at her coffee, unwilling to say more.

"Let me tell you something," Cris said, adjusting himself in his chair, light eyes staring fixed at his daughter. "I love you, Alice. I'll always love you no matter what and I'll be damned if I'm going to let what happened to you at school happen again. My number one goal in life is your happiness." Alice looked up, glass eyes inquisitive and curious. Cris cleared his throat and leaned forward in his seat.

"How long does this circus-thing run for?"

After that conversation with her dad things seemed much brighter, though Alice still felt a pang in her chest whenever she thought of Longshot or anyone else from the Cirque. It was only September and summer seemed a million light years away. Alice wished the days would fly by as quickly as the summer had.

The first time Longshot had contacted Alice was two days after Alice had been returned to her father. Longshot told Alice that they were now getting ready to head towards towns and city much farther away than their summer circuit. Alice's heart sank, but was happy to hear Longshot's voice again.

"I have something to tell you, Longshot," Alice said. Longshot listened with interest, hardly containing his excitement when Alice told him the news.

"Are you serious?" Longshot exclaimed, clutching the pay phone tightly in his hand. Pedestrians stopped to stare at him for a moment. Longshot felt heat rush to his face and he laughed nervously.

"I am," Alice said, becoming excited all over again. "It's only for the summer months but think about it! Will you talk to Iroh for me?"

"Of course!" Longshot said happily. "I'll talk to him and tell everybody!"

"No, just Iroh," Alice said, trying to calm her voice to normal speaking volume. "I want to keep it a surprise." Longshot sighed but agreed to keep their plan a secret.

"I have to go, Alice," Longshot said reluctantly. "I need to go hang up fliers." Alice couldn't help the disappointment that laced her voice, but he knew Longshot had to do his job.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Alice," Longshot said, putting all of his feeling in his words. "I'll be in touch soon."

Months passed. Some flew by as if caught in a strong wind. Others crept along as slow as icebergs. Longshot was counting down the days until summer. He could barely keep his and Alice's secret. Iroh had been positively elated when Longshot told him the news and agreed to keep the plan a secret. Longshot wanted to tell Suki more than anyone, but he kept his promise. Instead he kept himself busy learning new routines with the aid of Jet, Azula, and Ty Lee. It was hard work, but Longshot learned more and more every day.

He kept in touch with Alice often, but he'd been unable to visit her despite his promises. Alice understood though, as much as she hated it. Phone conversations would have to do for now.

Months passed by and the weather shifted from autumn to winter, then spring. Soon it was May, almost June, and Alice was busy running around the house with the unstoppable force of a woman on a mission. Cris watched with amusement from the living room, not daring to get in his daughter's way.

"Need any help?" Cris asked as Alice ran down the stairs, carrying a large bag behind her.

"No, just get in the car," Alice said, chest heaving. Cris chuckled and shook his head, standing up from his armchair.

"Alice, its eleven o'clock in the morning. At least stay and have some lunch with your old man before you go off and leave for the summer." Alice stopped in her tracks, eyes softening.

"Of course, Dad," Alice said, stepping towards her father. "I didn't mean-"

"I know, Alice, no need to go on a guilt trip," Cris said, silently berating himself for his choice of words. "Make us a couple of grilled cheeses and we'll talk about a few last minute details." Alice reluctantly smiled and nodded, turning to enter the kitchen. Cris sighed, plopping back down in his chair. He was too old for this.

"Longshot, what is with you?" Suki asked, unloading the last of her things from the truck. "You're acting like the sky is going to fall any minute."

"Oh, nothing 'Ki, nothing," Longshot said, eyes darting all about, as if something was going to appear out of thin air and jump him at any second. He'd been like this since early this morning and everyone in the Cirque was on edge because of it. There seldom were secrets between the Cirque members and Longshot's uneasiness was making them nervous.

"Just calm yourself," Cinnamon said as she walked by, carrying a large box of sequined costumes. "You're going to give yourself an ulcer." Longshot scoffed and looked around again, eyes scanning for any glint of a windshield, ears scanning for the sounds of wheels on gravel.

Will noticed Longshot's anxiousness from his seat by the large, transport trailer and walked over to the boy, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"She'll be here soon," Iroh whispered in Longshot's ear. Suki sighed, not able to hear Iroh's comment. Longshot nodded and sighed, leaning against the truck. Iroh nodded at Longshot before walking away, twirling his cane in his hand as he whistled a merry tune.

"Okay, what is going on?" Suki asked, hands firmly stationed on her hips. "Secrets don't make friends, Longshot."

"I know, but bear with me. You're going to be thrilled," Longshot said with a smile. "Trust me."

Just then Longshot heard the crunch of gravel under tires.

"Longshot, what are you doing?" Suki asked as suddenly, Longshot launched towards the car. She grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back.

"Suki!" Longshot choked.

"What is up with you boy?" Suki asked, having not seen the Expedition that was steadily coming towards them. Longshot shook his head and looked over to the car, which had stopped right by the large trailer. Longshot froze as he saw the driver's side door open. Cris Futtermen stepped out of the car, looking tired but amused, and pulled out a large bag and slung it over his shoulder. Longshot saw Iroh begin to walk over to Cris, no doubt seeking to discuss how the summer Cirque was going to run and how Alice would be living for three months. Longshot bit his lip, eyes glued to the passenger's side door. He heard Suki ask who "the dude" was, but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

Just then the passenger's door opened. Longshot's eyes widened and he took a step forward. A figure stepped out of the car and stood up, elegantly brushing back a stray bang as she did so. The figure turned and beautiful brown eyes landed on Longshot's form. Longshot's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Alice!" he exclaimed, launching out of Suki's grip. He heard her squeal in delight behind him. Longshot sprinted over to the car, rounding the door and grabbing the young aerialist by the waist.

"Longshot!" Alice exclaimed as Longshot lifted Alice into the air, spinning her around as if she weighed no more than air. Alice laughed and wrapped her arms around Longshot's neck. Finally, Longshot placed her back down and grabbed Alice's face, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. There was nothing else in the world at that moment, nothing but the two teens wrapped around each other and kissing like they've spent an eternity apart.

There was a commotion as everyone in the Cirque ran out to see what was going on. They all gathered in a group and watched as the two aerialists were reunited once more.

"She's back!" Zuko exclaimed, looking at Toph with a bright smile. Ty Lee clapped in delight and Azula just gave her signature smirk. Cinnamon and Suki grinned at each other. Everyone else looked on with a smile, feeling like their family was complete once again.

Longshot finally pulled away from Alice, not knowing whether to kiss her again or explode from the pure joy that he felt buzzing in his body, setting off synapses and shocking him through his veins.

"I've missed you," Longshot said, looking into Alice's eyes.

"I've missed you too," Alice said, smiling wider than she had all year. She felt complete again, like a lost puzzle piece that was finally put back into its place. Longshot took hold of Alice's hand and grinned at her, looking down to see the ring he'd given Alice those many months ago. Alice just gave Longshot a knowing look and smiled.

Alice's eyes darted to the crowd that observed their interactions and smiled at them. She could see Suki practically bouncing from excitement. Longshot followed Alice's gaze and laughed to himself.

"C'mon," Longshot said, tugging at Alice's hand. Alice nodded and followed Longshot. She looked over to her father, who seemed to be in a deep discussion with Iroh. Alice just sighed and continued on, knowing she'd get to have her goodbyes with her father soon.

They approached the group. Alice looked over the faces she'd seen only in her dreams for months. They all stared back at her, seeming like a mirage and a tangible essence at the same time. Suki automatically ambushed her with a tight hug, which she returned happily. They laughed at each other and Suki pulled away, her bright smile like its own sun. Cinnamon and Ty Lee also gave her a hug, telling her how much they'd missed her these past few months. Jet stepped forward and shook his hand.

"So glad you're back," Jet said with a grin. "Longshot's had to deal with Ty Lee by himself." Alice raised an eyebrow and looked at Longshot, who just shook his head.

"She's just more of a handful than I anticipated," Longshot said, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "She'll be happy to have to you back as a partner." Alice chuckled and sighed, looking back to the whole cast. They all seemed so happy to see her. The thought made her heart melt.

Longshot gazed at Alice as the girl looked over all of her friends, slightly wondering if this was all an amazing, wonderful dream. But Alice's hand felt real, her lips felt real, and the happiness in his own heart could only be a product of reality. Alice's eyes met Longshot's and Longshot's eyes softened, gaze pointed at Alice.

"Welcome back," Longshot said. "To the Cirque du La Terre."

Every summer after that Alice returned to be an aerialist in the Cirque du La Terre. When summer ended she returned to her father and her home. She always left her heart with the Cirque though, and when Alice graduated from high school she asked her father if she could join the Cirque du La Terre full time. Cris only laughed and told Alice that's what he'd expected her to do in the first place.

Longshot couldn't be happier to have Alice by his side once Alice had joined the Cirque full time. They, along with Jet, Ty Lee, and Azula, became one of the best aerial acts to ever grace the traveling circus circuit. Longshot finally felt like he belonged, fully and truly. Together he and the rest of the Cirque made a name for themselves and every year they had patrons flocking from all over to lay their eyes on the magic that never ceased to wow the crowd.

For years they performed with the family they held dear to their hearts. Every once in a while a new person would join the Cirque and they were always welcome with open arms.

One day Iroh had approached Longshot, then twenty five, and asked him to take on the role of the Ringmaster. Longshot agreed only when Iroh agreed to stay with the Cirque as long as he could.

Alice (though if asked she said her real name, from birth, was Smellerbee) and Longshot never stopped loving their job or each other for all those years. And if there was one thing to be said, it would be this:

They couldn't be happier.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

74, 026 Words.

171 pages.

Countless months.

But here it is: The End!

So thanks for reading. And Farewell!

-The Nerd


End file.
